


Amici

by mikimac



Series: E le stelle stanno a guardare [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Greg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf Sebastian - Freeform, beta Sebastian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Due adolescenti si incontrano. John è un Omega. Sherlock è un vampiro. Entrambi si sentono intrappolati dalla propria famiglia, ma diventeranno l'uno l'anima dell'altro.





	1. Compagno di scuola

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti e bentrovati a tutti. Dopo l’ultima serie, decisamente molto angosciante e angosciosa, eccomi qui con un’altra serie dai toni più leggeri. Ovviamente l’angst non mancherà, ma prometto arcobaleni e unicorni per quasi tutti, alla fine del viaggio.  
> La serie è composta da quattro racconti e si svolge in un Universo Alternativo abbastanza particolare, perché è un Omegaverse, ma gli Alfa sono Vampiri e i Beta sono Licantropi, mentre gli Omega sono Omega.  
> Per quanto cercherò di mantenere i personaggi IC, essi sfoceranno senza ombra di dubbio nell’OOC, in quanto sarò costretta ad adeguarli anche all’Universo in cui il racconto si svolge.  
> Il rating dei racconti e della serie è rosso, perché sono presenti situazioni delicate e che possono disturbare. Cercherò di limitare queste parti del racconto al minimo indispensabile, ma spero ugualmente di non turbare nessuno.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, della BBC e della premiata ditta Moffat&Gatiss. Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Se ne dovesse ricordare altri, mi dispiacerebbe moltissimo e chiedo scusa fin da ora, ma sarebbe completamente involontario.
> 
> Auguro buona lettura a chi decida di proseguire con me questa nuova avventura.

**Compagno di scuola**

 

 

La tapparella era ancora abbassata, ma il ragazzo era sveglio da tempo. Non aveva dormito molto, come era sua abitudine. “ _Dormire è una perdita di tempo”_ , era una delle sue frasi preferite. Generalmente, questa affermazione causava sospiri irritati o melodrammatiche alzate di occhi al soffitto, da parte della persona con cui il ragazzo stava parlando. Non che la cosa gli importasse. Sherlock Holmes aveva sedici anni e il mondo gli apparteneva. Il giovane vampiro stava leggendo un libro di chimica, scelto da un elenco di testi per un esame universitario. La chimica era una delle sue passioni e Sherlock si perdeva per ore, leggendo avidamente testi che, secondo i suoi “ _stupidi”_ insegnanti delle superiori, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno comprendere. La radiosveglia scattò alle 6 e mezza, accendendosi sul notiziario. L’attenzione di Sherlock si concentrò completamente sulla voce femminile, che, soave, drammatica o divertita, a seconda della notizia che stava leggendo, usciva dai piccoli altoparlanti della radio: “Oggi è l’ottantesimo genetliaco di Sua Maestà la Regina Elisabetta II. Tutto il paese è in festa. Già dalle prime ore del mattino…”

“Bla bla bla bla… chissà cosa c’è di interessante nel compleanno di una vecchia signora. Dopo ottanta anni, la Regina dovrebbe anche essere stanca di quegli stupidi festeggiamenti, che le ricordano solo che sta invecchiando e avvicinandosi sempre più alla morte,” borbottò Sherlock, infastidito.

“Veniamo alle notizie di cronaca…”

“Ora si ragiona!” Sherlock adorava risolvere misteri. Il giovane vampiro avrebbe voluto trascorrere la vita a cercare di scoprire chi avesse commesso un reato. Non lo faceva per sete di giustizia, ma perché era eccitato dalla sfida mentale insita nel trovare il colpevole e dimostrarne la colpevolezza, oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio.

“Scotland Yard sta dando la caccia ai rapinatori che ieri hanno bloccato e derubato un blindato portavalori, in pieno centro a Londra. Ricordiamo che tre uomini…”

“Oh, cosa stai a perdere tempo con questa stupida notizia! È ovvio che ci debba essere un basista. Persino gli investigatori di Scotland Yard non sono così idioti da non capire che qualcuno abbia fornito il percorso del blindato dall’interno. Se potessi interrogare **io** tutti quelli che sono coinvolti, smaschererei il basista in pochi minuti. Trattandosi delle menti limitate di coloro che lavorano a Scotland Yard, impiegheranno settimane, per arrivare a capo del bandolo della matassa.”

“Stamattina è stato ripescato dalle acque del Tamigi il corpo di un giovane Omega, di cui, al momento, non si conosce l’identità. Il giovane dimostra circa venti anni. Da un primo esame, sembra che l’Omega sia stato tenuto prigioniero e costretto a portare a termine almeno una gravidanza. Non ci sono segni del neonato, anche se le ricerche procedono incessanti. Scotland Yard sta indagando, mantenendo il più stretto riserbo. Si vocifera da tempo di una organizzazione criminale che traffica in Omega, ma la polizia asserisce che si tratti solo di voci incontrollate e prive di ogni fondamento. Veniamo allo sport…”

Sherlock sbatté la mano sull’interruttore della sveglia, furioso: “Tutto qui? Questo sì che è un caso interessante. Quegli stupidi poliziotti non ne verranno mai a capo. Dovrei…”

“Dovresti cosa?” Lo interruppe una voce irritata.

Sherlock voltò di scatto la testa verso la porta. Era così concentrato nell’ascolto del notiziario che non si era accorto che il fratello aveva aperto l’uscio della sua stanza.

“Mamma e papà non ti hanno insegnato a bussare?” Sbottò Sherlock, seccato dall’intrusione.

Mycroft Holmes era un vampiro di ventisette anni, con i capelli rossicci tagliati corti e penetranti occhi azzurri, che stavano fissando il fratello minore, come se volessero fulminarlo: “Ho bussato, ma tu eri così intento a insultare gli investigatori di Scotland Yard, che non mi hai sentito.”

“Solo perché tuo marito lavora per Scotland Yard, non significa che siano perfetti. A proposito di Gordon, pensi che lo vedrò, prima di Natale? Oppure ti ha lasciato, perché ti trovava insopportabile, e hai paura che io lo riferisca ai nostri genitori? Detto fra noi, se se ne fosse andato, George dimostrerebbe di essere un Omega più intelligente della media,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Devi alzarti e prepararti per andare a scuola,” sibilò Mycroft, non raccogliendo la provocazione del fratello.

“Sarà la solita scuola noiosa e piena di stupidi. Posso cominciare ad andarci anche domani; tanto non perderò nulla di importante.”

“Tu ci andrai **oggi** , invece. Ti lascio scegliere come. Se vuoi essere trascinato per un orecchio, come quel bambino viziato che sei, o entrare con le tue gambe, non accompagnato dal fratello maggiore.”

“Non oserai…”

“Se **tu** non ti fossi espellere da tutte le scuole superiori del Sussex, non saresti costretto a sottostare ai **miei** ordini. Dal momento che sei riuscito a insultare tutti gli insegnanti e tutti i presidi delle scuole che si trovano vicino alla casa dei nostri genitori, ora sei costretto a diplomarti a Londra, vivendo con me, dove starai alle **mie** condizioni. Io non sono né mamma né papà. Non ti darò pacche sulle spalle. Non ti dirò che sei un genio incompreso e che sono gli altri a sbagliare. Sei a Londra sotto la mia responsabilità. Sgarra, fa in modo che la scuola mi convochi, e ti pentirai di non essere rimasto nel Sussex.”

“Tu non puoi minacciarmi…”

“Non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza, Sherlock! Ne ho davvero molto poca, soprattutto con i bambini viziati come te. Hai dieci minuti per prepararti e venire a fare colazione,” lo interruppe Mycroft, girando sui tacchi e sbattendo la porta.

Sherlock fissò l’uscio della propria camera, furioso. Doveva escogitare un modo per sottrarsi, quanto prima, alla custodia del fratello, per essere libero di agire. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto per quattordici mesi agli ordini di quell’orribile tiranno. Sherlock avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Anche a costo di avvelenare Mycroft.

 

 

Nell’appartamento non si sentivano altri rumori, se non il lievissimo mormorio proveniente dalla radio, da cui usciva la voce di una giornalista, che stava leggendo le notizie del giorno: “Stamattina è stato ripescato dalle acque del Tamigi il corpo di un giovane Omega, di cui, al momento, non si conosce l’identità…”

John Watson aveva sedici anni e amava l’inizio del giorno, quando, solo in cucina, preparava la colazione per sé, per il padre e per la sorella maggiore, Harriet, chiamata da tutti Harry. Gli piacevano il silenzio e la quiete, che lo avvolgevano nelle prime ore della giornata. Era l’unico momento in cui si sentiva a casa. Sapeva, però, che la pace non sarebbe durata a lungo. Il padre e la sorella si sarebbero alzati anche troppo presto e sarebbero cominciate le solite vessazioni. John aveva sentito il padre rincasare a notte fonda e sperava che non avesse bevuto troppo. Non era mai una buona giornata, quando Brent Watson si ubriacava. Soprattutto per il suo giovane figlio Omega. Harry, invece, si alzava regolarmente dopo il fratello minore. Adorava ripetere la frase preferita dal padre: “Gli Omega sono stati creati per servire gli Alfa e i Beta, per essere scopati e per fare figli. Non servono ad altro. Non sono buoni per altro.”

Malgrado a John non pesasse fare i lavori di casa, non pensava che quello fosse il suo destino. Lui voleva diventare medico e avrebbe lottato contro il padre e contro la sorella, pur di vedere realizzato il proprio sogno. Se ora non reagiva alle loro provocazioni, era solo perché non era il momento giusto.

Johanna Baker Watson, la madre di Harry e John, era morta nel mettere al mondo il secondogenito. Brent non aveva pianto la moglie a lungo, soprattutto dopo avere scoperto che il figlio maschio sopravvissuto al parto era un Omega. Per il modo di pensare di Brent, era un abominio che un maschio potesse essere ingravidato. Non lo si poteva nemmeno definire un maschio.

Nella società dei vampiri e dei licantropi, gli Omega erano coloro che permettevano la procreazione di entrambe le razze, quindi erano amati e trattati con rispetto. I maschi erano molto rari e considerati dei piccoli miracoli, da proteggere e valorizzare. Esistevano, però, persone come Brent Watson, per cui gli Omega non erano altro che oggetti, da usare a proprio piacere, per divertirsi e soddisfare le proprie voglie. Quando aveva scoperto che la moglie era morta, partorendo un maschio Omega, Brent aveva sperato che anche il neonato morisse. Aveva, persino, costretto i medici a sottoporre il figlio all’esame del DNA, perché era sicuro che la moglie lo avesse tradito e che quello scherzo della natura non avesse nulla a che fare con lui, che era un vero maschio licantropo. Quando l’esame aveva confermato la sua paternità, Brent Watson aveva iniziato a sbraitare che lui non aveva tempo di occuparsi di un mostro. Per evitare qualsiasi maltrattamento al nipote, la madre di Johanna si era offerta di allevare il bambino. Rosemund Baker aveva cresciuto John, circondandolo di amore e attenzioni. John era diventato un bambino solare e disponibile, sempre sorridente e molto empatico, comprensivo e allegro. La morte della nonna era stata una vera tragedia. John aveva tredici anni e il padre si offrì, stranamente, di accoglierlo in casa. L’assistente sociale, che si era occupata del caso di John, era stata molto restia ad affidarlo al padre e si era spesso chiesta quale fosse il secondo fine, nascosto dietro quel gesto apparentemente altruistico. Purtroppo, non c’erano altri familiari e la donna non aveva avuto altra scelta che permettere a Brent di prendere John. Dal primo giorno di convivenza con il padre e la sorella, il giovane Omega aveva velocemente capito quando fosse il momento di parlare e quando fosse il caso di tacere. Aveva imparato la lezione a proprie spese e non in modo indolore. 

“Tutto questo disturbo per scoprire chi abbia tolto di mezzo un inutile Omega. Dovrebbero dare una medaglia, a chi lo abbia scopato e ammazzato, non metterlo in galera,” la voce roca di Brent Watson ruppe il silenzio.

John si irrigidì, ma rimase zitto e continuò a mescolare le uova, lanciando un’occhiata alle fette di pane, per controllare che non bruciassero.

“Non sei d’accordo, impiastro? Non è ancora pronta la mia colazione? Quanto ti ci vuole per strapazzare due uova?”

“È tutto pronto, signore. – rispose John, cercando di essere gentile – Porto subito in tavola.”

Il giovane Omega prese il caffè e si diresse verso il tavolo. Stava per versare il liquido bollente nella tazza del padre, quando Brent si mosse, prendendo contro alla caffettiera, e un po’ di caffè gli arrivò sulla mano. L’uomo scattò in piedi, furioso, colpendo il figlio con un manrovescio al volto. John cadde a terra, portandosi dietro la caffettiera e versando il liquido scuro sul pavimento.

“Guarda che cosa hai combinato, incapace! Mi hai ustionato! E tutto il caffè è finito in terra! A che cosa stavi pensando? Ma tu non pensi, vero, stupido Omega? Non sei buono a nulla, proprio come tua madre! Ora ti faccio pulire io il pavimento! – Brent afferrò John per i capelli e gli spinse la faccia sopra il caffè – Lecca! Lecca tutto e non lasciare una goccia o ti faccio pentire di essere nato!”

Con le lacrime agli occhi per la rabbia, John strinse i pugni, ma non reagì. Sapeva che, se si fosse ribellato, non avrebbe ottenuto altro che botte. John ripulì il pavimento. Quando ebbe finito, il padre lo fece alzare da terra, tirandolo sempre per i capelli, e si mise con la faccia davanti alla sua: “Se vai a raccontarlo a quella stronza della Lange, non ti rimarrà un solo dente in bocca. Sono stato chiaro, piccolo bastardo?”  

“Sì, signore,” mormorò John.

“E ora vatti a cambiare la maglia. Non puoi certo andare a scuola conciato così. Tutti saprebbero che sei così anormale da non sapere bere senza sbrodolarti.”

John non si fece ripetere l’ordine. Corse in camera e si cambiò. Con un gesto rabbioso, buttò la maglietta nella cesta della roba sporca. Doveva resistere per soli altri diciannove mesi. Quando sarebbe stato maggiorenne, avrebbe potuto andare via dalla casa paterna. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a costringerlo a restare, perché nulla lo legava a quella famiglia.

 

 

L’auto nera si fermò davanti alla scuola. Il tragitto dalla casa degli Holmes alla scuola non era stato lungo, ma il silenzio era opprimente e colmo di rabbia. Entrambi i fratelli si rifiutavano di parlare, aspettando che fosse l’altro a cedere per primo. Il cortile davanti alla scuola superiore “King Arthur” era pieno di ragazzi di varia età, che ridevano, scherzavano, litigavano, si rincorrevano, si confidavano i segreti tipici dell’adolescenza. Sherlock li osservò con un’espressione furente sul viso: “Sembrano esattamente stupidi e noiosi, come quelli di tutte le altre scuole che mi avete costretto a frequentare. Immagino che gli insegnanti non siano meglio e…”

“Ascoltami bene, Sherlock, perché non mi ripeterò: fatti espellere da questa scuola e non ti porterò nemmeno a casa mia. Ho già fatto delle ricerche e ho trovato una scuola militare che sarà ben contenta di accoglierti e raddrizzarti.”

“Io non sono storto. Sono loro che…” Sherlock sibilò, tentando di ribattere al fratello, ma Mycroft non gli lasciò scampo: “Non mi interessa che cosa tu pensi. Se credi che questa scuola non faccia per te, considera come ti sentiresti in una scuola militare, dove mettono la disciplina e l’obbedienza agli ordini davanti a tutto. Tienilo bene a mente, fratellino. Prima di ogni tua azione, rifletti attentamente sulle conseguenze. Una scuola militare non ti espelle. Ti piega fino a spezzarti. Non costringermi ad arrivare a tanto, Sherlock. Non lo fare. Ciò che ti accadrà, sarà solo una tua scelta.”

“Guardali, My! Questi ragazzi sono banali e ordinari. Non faranno altro che parlare di sport e ragazze. Mi **uccideranno** con i loro discorsi leggeri e frivoli,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono melodrammatico.

“Dai loro una possibilità. Almeno uno potrebbe finire per stupirti.”

“Oh, certo! Come se questa fosse la prima scuola che mi costringete a frequentare,” sbuffò il minore degli Holmes, incrociando le braccia sul petto ed esibendosi in un broncio degno di un bambino capriccioso. Mycroft non poté evitare il sorriso tenero che gli increspò le labbra. Ricordava bene quanto anche lui avesse pensato che gli altri ragazzi fossero banali e stupidi, fino al giorno in cui aveva incontrato Gregory Lestrade, l’Omega che era diventato suo marito. Quell’incontro non aveva cambiato di molto il giudizio che Mycroft Holmes aveva sull’intera umanità, ma aveva trovato un compagno, qualcuno che lo amava e lo accettava per ciò che era, senza tentare di cambiarlo. Osservando il fratello minore, Mycroft sperò che anche Sherlock avesse la fortuna di incontrare qualcuno che apprezzasse la sua mente e quel cuore che teneva celato a tutti: “La campanella sta suonando. Vai. E non metterti nei guai,” sollecitò il fratellino, in tono più dolce.

Sherlock afferrò lo zaino con i libri e smontò dall’auto, sbattendo la portiera. Si fermò sul marciapiede a osservare l’imponente edificio di mattoni rossi, come se si trovasse davanti un pericoloso e subdolo avversario: _“Sarò io a vincere!”_ Si ripromise. Inspirò profondamente e si avviò al grande portone a passo di marcia, come se stesse andando in battaglia. Attraversò il prato antistante la scuola ed entrò nell’edificio, camminando a testa alta, con gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, senza guardare nessuno e senza interessarsi di cosa potessero pensare gli altri. Fortunatamente, Mycroft aveva già espletato tutte quelle stupide formalità burocratiche previste per un cambio di scuola. Sherlock aveva già il proprio orario e aveva studiato una piantina della scuola, in modo da potere rintracciare le classi, senza dover chiedere aiuto a nessuno: _“Meno avrò a che fare con questi trogloditi, meno possibilità avrà Mycroft di vendicarsi, per essere stato costretto dai nostri genitori a ospitarmi.”_

Sherlock stava dirigendosi verso la classe in cui si sarebbe tenuta la lezione di letteratura inglese, quando un licantropo alto, biondo e con profondi occhi verdi si parò davanti a lui, sbarrandogli il passo. I due ragazzi si fissarono negli occhi, studiandosi come due pugili pronti al combattimento.

_“Stupido ammasso di muscoli. Capitano della squadra di calcio. Amato e riverito dagli idioti, che vedono in lui un idolo. Disprezzato e temuto dai deboli, perché li tiranneggia e sbeffeggia, come se fossero suoi inferiori. Perché ci sono sempre esemplari come lui, in tutte le scuole?”_

Le labbra del ragazzo biondo si piegarono in un sorriso crudele. Avvicinò il viso al collo di Sherlock e lo annusò, inspirando profondamente. Si ritrasse quasi subito, arricciando il naso, come se il giovane moro puzzasse: “Un nuovo vampiro è arrivato in città. Dalla puzza che si porta addosso, viene dalla campagna. Dì, moretto, da che letamaio sei scappato?”

Gli occhi di Sherlock lampeggiarono, furiosi. Non voleva essere spedito in una scuola militare, ma non poteva nemmeno permettere che questo stupido licantropo si prendesse gioco di lui.

 

 

John stava correndo. Odiava arrivare tardi a scuola, soprattutto quando la prima ora di lezione era svolta dalla professoressa Ziva Lange. Se fosse entrato per ultimo, non avrebbe mai potuto nasconderle il livido che si era formato sulla guancia, dove suo padre gli aveva sbattuto il viso sul pavimento. Sapeva che la professoressa si sarebbe infuriata. Non chiamava ogni volta l’assistente sociale, ma la donna aveva già notato alcuni lividi sul corpo di John e non aveva reagito. Questa poteva essere la goccia che faceva traboccare il vaso. Non che il giovane Omega non le fosse grato. La Lange era uno dei pochi adulti che avesse veramente a cuore il benessere di John ed era mossa da buone intenzioni. Il ragazzo, però, sapeva che non esistevano soluzioni. O stava con suo padre o sarebbe finito in un orfanotrofio, dove avrebbe dovuto guardarsi costantemente le spalle da altri ragazzi, che lo avrebbero invidiato e pestato, perché lui aveva una famiglia e la rifiutava: _“Esperienza già fatta, quindi grazie, ma anche no,”_ pensava, mentre correva per il prato e oltrepassava la soglia della scuola, giusto in tempo per sentire la seconda campana. Quando infilò il corridoio che portava alla classe della Lange, lo trovò sbarrato da un gruppetto di ragazzi, che si erano messi in cerchio intorno ad altri due, che si stavano sfidando a sguardi.

John si bloccò e sospirò, esasperato. Sebastian Moran stava dando il suo personale benvenuto a un ragazzo nuovo: _“Un vampiro. Magro come un chiodo, ma scommetto che potrebbe atterrare Seb quasi senza fatica,”_ sogghignò John, ricordando che i vampiri non erano così deboli come sembravano. Nessuno si muoveva, né i due contendenti né coloro che li guardavano. John valutò se dirigersi verso la classe della Lange, ignorando la situazione esplosiva, o se intervenire, per evitare che qualcuno finisse nei guai. Sia il vampiro che il licantropo sembravano decisi a non cedere: _“Stupido orgoglio di Alfa e Beta. Sono sempre pronti ad azzannarsi per dimostrare chi sia il più forte.”_  Lo sguardo del giovane Omega cadde sul vampiro. Era magro, certo, forse un po’ troppo, ma aveva una innata eleganza, messa in evidenza dagli abiti decisamente costosi e sicuramente comprati in qualche sartoria esclusiva. I capelli erano neri e non si capiva se fossero spettinati perché erano ricci o perché non vedevano un pettine da giorni. La pelle del viso era bianca, quasi diafana, mentre i lineamenti erano decisi, gli zigomi alti, quasi taglienti. Le labbra erano una linea sottile, di un rosso pallido. Gli occhi erano dell’azzurro più incredibilmente chiaro che John avesse mai visto. Non era certo il vampiro più bello che avesse incontrato in vita sua, ma il ragazzo aveva senza alcun dubbio un certo fascino. John scoprì di essere curioso di conoscerlo.

 

 

“Allora, succhiasangue? Non hai nulla da dire? Ti ho fatto una domanda. Non ti hanno insegnato che è da maleducati non rispondere? Oppure non sai parlare?”

Gli amici di Sebastian risero sguaiatamente, mentre altri divennero sempre più tesi. Prima che la situazione si trasformasse in una rissa, John si infilò fra Sherlock e Sebastian, fronteggiando il licantropo con un sorriso allegro sulle labbra: “Sebastian non pensi che sia meglio non provocare risse, almeno per un po’?”

Il giovane licantropo biondo fece un passo indietro e ricambiò il sorriso: “John! Sempre pronto a prendere le difese dei deboli e degli indifesi. Anche se non avrei mai creduto che un vampiro potesse nascondersi dietro i pantaloni di un Omega.”

Sherlock strinse i pugni. John poté sentire una specie di ringhio, provenire dal vampiro moro, ma lo ignorò, continuando a concentrare la propria attenzione sul licantropo: “Veramente sto cercando di salvare l’onore della nostra scuola,” ribatté, scrollando le spalle.

“L’onore della nostra scuola?” Sebastian lo fissò interdetto, aggrottando la fronte.

“Ricordo male o sabato c’è la partita con la Ballard?” Domandò John, con noncuranza.

“Certo! E puoi scommettere tutto quello che vuoi che saremo noi a vincere la coppa, questa volta!” Un coro di fischi e di grida entusiasti accompagnò le parole di Sebastian.

“Davvero? E come faremo a vincere se il nostro attaccante più forte non potrà giocare?” Continuò John, fingendosi sorpreso.

“E perché mai **io** non dovrei giocare?”

John soppresse un sorriso di trionfo, per essere riuscito a fare cadere Sebastian nella sua trappola: “Stai per scatenare una rissa, Seb. Con un vampiro. Appena arrivato. Lo sai che il preside Stevenson ha fatto piazzare telecamere ovunque. Se non ricordo male, il Vecchio ti ha diffidato. Provoca ancora guai e non ti farà giocare a calcio per tutto l’anno. Perderesti anche tutti i privilegi che hanno i giocatori… per non parlare di quelli del capitano della squadra… Fossi in te, non provocherei il Vecchio. Lui non ama molto il calcio e potrebbe decidere che dare una lezione a te sia più importante che vincere una coppa… o un campionato. Inoltre… ti ricordi che Stevenson è un vampiro, vero? Sono sicuro che non apprezzerebbe il benvenuto che hai pensato per questo giovane Alfa,” John inclinò la testa di lato, fissando Sebastian negli occhi, in attesa di una reazione.

Sherlock osservava la scena affascinato dall’abilità dell’Omega di manipolare lo stupido licantropo. Il ragazzo, giunto in suo aiuto, era minuto e magro. Gli abiti era dozzinali, sformati e vecchi, ma puliti. I capelli biondi erano tagliati corti. Ciò che maggiormente colpì Sherlock, però, fu la sicurezza con cui il giovane Omega si era intromesso nella situazione, come se fosse certo che il licantropo non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Sebastian scoppiò a ridere di gusto: “Sei furbo, piccolo John. Hai proprio ragione. Il Vecchio non vede l’ora di togliermi dalla squadra e mettermi nei guai. Vorrà dire che, per questa volta, il vampiro campagnolo avrà salva la faccia.”

“Grazie a nome di tutti per la tua saggezza, Seb,” sogghignò John.

Con un gesto rapido, Sebastian circondò i fianchi di John con un braccio, mentre l’altra mano accarezzava il viso dell’Omega, partendo dalla fronte e scendendo lentamente fino al mento: “Non credi che io meriti un premio, per la mia generosità?” Mormorò, in tono sensuale.

John avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle del licantropo: “Non ti bacerei nemmeno se tu fossi l’ultimo essere vivente sulla Terra,” rispose, nello stesso tono.

Sebastian sorrise mestamente e lasciò andare l’Omega: “Un giorno sarai mio, John. Per le cose importanti, so essere molto paziente. E nulla mi impedirà di avere te.”

“Chissà, Seb. Nessuno conosce il futuro.”

John e Sebastian si scambiarono un ultimo intenso sguardo, quasi una promessa. Nel profondo del proprio essere, Sherlock sentì crescere una rabbia inspiegabile. Non voleva che quello stupido licantropo sfiorasse il biondo Omega. Non voleva che lo possedesse. Non ne era… degno. Doveva impedirlo.

La campanella suonò l’inizio delle lezioni. I ragazzi corsero verso le loro aule, già sapendo che sarebbero stati rimproverati per il ritardo. Sebastian fece un cenno con il capo a John, in segno di saluto, e se ne andò, seguito dai suoi compagni di squadra.

John si voltò verso Sherlock, sorridendogli.

“Non era necessario che tu intervenissi. Avevo tutto sotto controllo,” ringhiò Sherlock, infastidito dai sentimenti che quel piccolo Omega aveva suscitato in lui.

“Oh, ne sono sicuro. Lo ho fatto per la squadra di calcio. Tu avresti fatto a pezzi Seb, loro avrebbero perso la partita e sarebbero stati veramente insopportabili… per mesi…” sbuffò John, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

Sherlock non sapeva come reagire. Aveva interagito con pochissimi maschi Omega e gli erano sempre sembrati timidi e riservati. Persino Greg, suo cognato, gli sembrava meno sfrontato e sicuro di sé di questo piccolo ragazzo biondo.

“Non c’è di che,” aggiunse John e se ne andò, lasciando solo Sherlock in mezzo al corridoio, a chiedersi che cosa gli stesse accadendo e da dove provenisse quel delizioso profumo di fragole e panna con una punta di cioccolato fondente, che lo stava inebriando.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Spero che questa introduzione vi sia piaciuta. In questa prima parte, John e Sherlock saranno adolescenti, mentre nelle prossime parti saranno adulti.

 

Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui.

Grazie a chi decida di proseguire questo viaggio con me.

 

Se qualcuno volesse lasciare qualche riga di commento, sarebbe più che benvenuto.

 

I capitoli saranno pubblicati sempre di sabato, quindi arrivederci al prossimo.

 

Ciao!

 


	2. Nice to meet you Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE!!!!  
> Come è mia abitudine, avverto sempre quando nel capitolo che segue vi siano situazioni che possano creare disagio o fastidio. Avrete tutti capito che il padre di John non sia un personaggio particolarmente simpatico. Per quanto la maggioranza dei genitori siano persone fantastiche e meravigliose, che si farebbero uccidere per i figli, non è una mia invenzione che alcuni non rientrino in codesta categoria. Brent Watson è uno di questi e nel presente capitolo dimostrerà quanto sarebbe stato meglio che John non fosse andato a vivere con lui. A chi si inoltri in queste acque perigliose, auguro buona lettura.

Lo scontro fisico fra il nuovo ragazzo e il capitano della squadra di calcio era stato evitato, così i corridoi della scuola si vuotarono, quasi per magia. I ragazzi si precipitarono verso le classi e presero posto nei propri banchi. Sherlock cercò di orientarsi per trovare la classe della professoressa Ziva Lange. Non gli importava di fare una buona impressione, ma la promessa di Mycroft di spedirlo in una scuola militare incombeva minacciosa sul suo capo. Per quanto sfidare il fratello fosse divertente, Sherlock non aveva alcuna voglia di provare la disciplina militare. Raggiunta l’aula, si trovò davanti la porta già chiusa. Era arrivato in ritardo. Quello stupido licantropo era riuscito a metterlo nei guai. Sherlock fissò la porta per alcuni istanti, indeciso se bussare o se andare direttamente alla classe della seconda ora. “ _Se non mi presento, l’insegnante chiamerà Mycroft, che mi darà una bella lavata di capo. Se entro, sarò in ritardo e la professoressa mi farà un richiamo. Lo riferiranno a Mycroft, che sarà contentissimo di rimproverarmi.”_ Non riusciva a pensare a una soluzione che non prevedesse il sorbirsi una lunga paternale da parte del fratello maggiore. Con uno sbuffo, il giovane Holmes decise di sfidare la sorte e bussò.

**Nice to meet you**

**Anyway**

Dall’interno dell’aula giunse un cordiale: “Avanti,” e lui entrò. In piedi, accanto alla cattedra, c’era una licantropa, alta e magra, con i lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una morbida coda di cavallo: “Buongiorno. Immagino che lei sia il signor Holmes,” lo accolse con un sorriso gioviale, che arrivò a illuminarle gli occhi, veramente particolari: uno era nero, mentre l’altro era marrone. Il giovane vampiro non poté che ricambiare il sorriso: “Mi scuso per il ritardo.”

“Non si preoccupi. Questa scuola è un labirinto e i primi giorni si perdono tutti. – la giovane insegnante distolse lo sguardo da Sherlock e lo rivolse alla classe – Ragazzi, date il benvenuto al vostro nuovo compagno. Si chiama Sherlock Holmes e viene dal Sussex. Sono certa che ognuno di voi si farà in quattro per farlo sentire a proprio agio e benvoluto. Giusto, signor Moran?”

“Naturalmente, professoressa Lange. Nessuno più di me si prodigherà per fare sentire il nuovo venuto come se fosse a casa sua,” rispose il biondo licantropo, con aria innocente.

“Ne sono sicura, signor Moran. Comunque, le vorrei ricordare ugualmente che essere il capitano della squadra di calcio non la salva dalle conseguenze di sue azioni contrarie al regolamento della scuola. Come, ad esempio, fare il bullo con i nuovi arrivati, provocandoli nei corridoi della scuola, spalleggiato dai suoi compagni di squadra. Sono stata chiara?” L’insegnante non fece nulla per nascondere la minaccia insita nella frase.

Moran si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia, evitando lo sguardo della docente: “Come dice lei, professoressa.”

La donna tornò a rivolgersi a Sherlock, con un sorriso di simpatia sulle labbra: “Come già saprà, io sono la professoressa Ziva Lange e insegno letteratura inglese. Si accomodi in prima fila; c’è rimasto un posto accanto al signor Watson. Stavo introducendo Lord Byron. Se ha già il libro, lo apra a pagina 110.”

Sherlock si accomodò nel banco accanto al giovane Omega biondo, che gli fece un veloce sorriso, prima di rivolgere tutta la propria attenzione alla lezione.

 

 

L’ora di letteratura inglese volò e si rivelò anche molto interessante, contrariamente alle previsioni di Sherlock. Durante le ore seguenti, il giovane Holmes seguì un corso diverso da quello degli altri ragazzi. In accordo con i genitori e con il fratello maggiore, per Sherlock era stato predisposto un piano di studi personalizzato che gli permettesse di diplomarsi con un anno di anticipo, affinché concludesse la tortura delle superiori prima dei suoi coetanei e potesse iscriversi all’università. In questo modo, tutti speravano che i problemi scolastici del giovane vampiro finissero con il cambio di grado. Sherlock si riunì con la classe di John per l’ora di biologia, subito dopo la fine dell’intervallo. Il vampiro lo aveva trascorso in un angolo del cortile, sotto la chioma di un albero, concentrato nella lettura di un testo di chimica. Aveva scoraggiato qualsiasi tentativo di contatto, quasi ringhiando a chiunque avesse avuto l’ardire di approcciarsi a lui. Quando Sherlock arrivò al laboratorio di biologia, lo trovò già pieno. Il giovane Omega biondo si trovava in prima fila e gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante: “Di solito lavoriamo in coppia, ma il mio amico Mike oggi è a casa. Potresti fare il lavoro con me, se ti va.”

Sherlock osservò il resto dei compagni, che evitarono il suo sguardo indagatore. Evidentemente non stavano facendo la fila per condividere l’ora di lezione con lui. Scrollando le spalle con assoluta indifferenza, il giovane Alfa si accomodò di fianco all’Omega.

Il ragazzo biondo allungò una mano: “Io sono John Watson. Piacere di conoscerti.”

Sherlock fissò la mano, interdetto: “So come ti chiami. Quel licantropo troglodita ti ha chiamato John. La professoressa Lange ti ha indicato come Watson. Non ci vuole un genio per mettere insieme nome e cognome e arrivare alla conclusione che ti chiami John Watson. Ovviamente, tu sai benissimo chi sia io, dal momento che la professoressa Lange mi ha presentato a tutta la classe. Quindi, questa presentazione è assolutamente inutile.”

L’Omega inclinò la testa di lato, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, e ritirò la mano: “Tu hai ragione, ma non siamo stati presentati ufficialmente. Volevo solo porre rimedio a quella che poteva sembrare una mia mancanza di buona educazione.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato: “Oh, capisco. Volevi solo rispettare quelle stupide convenzioni sociali, completamente inutili, che usiamo solo per sembrare civili, quando, in realtà, non ci importa nulla degli altri.”

“Davvero?”

“Certo! Che bisogno hai di presentarti, dal momento che entrambi conosciamo già il nome l’uno dell’altro? È solo una stupida formalità!”

“Che ci ha permesso di rompere il ghiaccio e di iniziare a parlare, dandoci la possibilità di conoscerci meglio e instaurare un qualche tipo di rapporto. Oppure, preferiresti trascorrere tutto l’anno senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno? Sai che noia…”

John rimase in attesa di una risposta da parte di Sherlock, che lo fissava sorpreso. Un sorriso irriverente si fece strada sulle labbra del giovane vampiro, mentre allungava una mano: “Il piacere è tutto mio. Io sono Sherlock Holmes e sono il tuo nuovo compagno di banco.”

Un vampiro alto, magro e con cortissimi capelli bianchi entrò nel laboratorio come una folata di vento: “Siamo in ritardo ragazzi. Prendete la rana che trovate nel contenitore e iniziate a sezionarla, identificando gli organi richiesti nel questionario che ho lasciato sulle vostre postazioni. Non voglio sentire lamenti, sospiri, singhiozzi, risate o battutine, a meno che non vogliate trascorrere due ore in mia compagnia nell’aula di punizione. Sono stato chiaro, signor Moran?”

“Cristallino, professor Gibbs,” grugnì l’interpellato, senza troppo entusiasmo.

“Ah, signor Moran… mi faccia il piacere di osservare con i suoi occhi e scrivere qualcosa di suo pugno o sarò costretto a metterle un non classificabile in biologia.”

“Come lei domanda, Signore.”

Il professore non sembrò impressionato dalla risposta irata del giovane licantropo e iniziò a girare fra i banchi, per controllare che tutto procedesse come lui voleva.

 

 

Anche l’ora di biologia sembrò volare. Sherlock e John lavorarono alacremente e in perfetta sintonia. Entrambi usavano il bisturi con grande maestria, incidendo pelle, organi e muscoli, come se non avessero fatto altro in tutta la loro breve vita. Si confrontavano sulle risposte e ascoltavano con interesse e attenzione ciò che ognuno di loro diceva, facendo osservazioni congruenti e intelligenti. John apprezzò con entusiasmo alcune affermazioni di Sherlock cui non aveva pensato. Fu uno scambio proficuo e gratificante per entrambi. Una volta concordata la risposta, John la scriveva sul foglio, con una calligrafia piccola e ordinata. Il professor Anthony Gibbs li osservava, con espressione imperscrutabile, ma una luce divertita illuminava i suoi occhi azzurri. John e Sherlock furono i primi a finire e a consegnare il questionario. Gibbs lo scorse, con estrema attenzione: “Davvero un ottimo lavoro, signori. Completo ed esaustivo. La competenza del signor Watson in biologia non è certo una novità, ma solo una conferma. Mi hanno parlato di lei, signor Holmes. Mi hanno detto che ci avrebbe procurato tanti problemi, ma anche dato molte soddisfazioni. Vedo che non delude le nostre aspettative.”

“Lascio sempre le sorprese a quando nessuno se le aspetta,” ghignò Sherlock.

“Non ho dubbi,” ribatté l’insegnante, con una severa alzata di sopracciglio.

Sherlock evitò ogni commento, ma non poté non scambiare un sorriso complice con John.

Poco alla volta, anche gli altri consegnarono i loro questionari. La campanella suonò, ma Gibbs trattenne i ragazzi, alzando una mano, per attirare la loro attenzione: “Ascoltatemi un attimo, per favore. Come sapete, la prossima settimana avranno inizio i corsi che vi permetteranno di ottenere crediti per eventuali domande alle università. Qui ho i moduli per l’iscrizione al corso di biologia avanzata, che terrò ogni sabato mattina, per tutto questo semestre. Se avete intenzione di iscrivervi, fermatevi da me e ritirate il modulo. Lo dovrete fare compilare e firmare da un vostro genitore o tutore e riportamelo  alla prossima lezione.”

Sherlock non era sicuro di cosa fare, ma notò che John fu il primo a presentarsi alla cattedra del professor Gibbs, così decise che qualche credito in più sarebbe stato molto utile. Biologia era una materia più interessante di altre e Gibbs sembrava un insegnante in gamba. Non si erano fermati altri ragazzi, quindi Sherlock si trovò subito dietro a John. Fu allora che notò l’espressione preoccupata del professore: “Sapevo che ti saresti precipitato a chiedermi il modulo.”

“Ottenere più crediti possibili in biologia, mi darà tanti vantaggi nel test di accesso alla facoltà di medicina,” sorrise John, con entusiasmo.

“Sì, lo so,” Gibbs esitava, come se non sapesse in che modo affrontare l’argomento. Sherlock era sorpreso e infastidito. I pregiudizi sugli Omega e sulle loro capacità intellettive erano cose dei secoli passati.

Sul pianeta si erano evolute due razze, che avevano un aspetto praticamente identico. Secondo le tesi più accreditate dall’Antropologia moderna, i vampiri discendevano dai Primati. Venivano chiamati comunemente anche Alfa, in quanto sarebbero stati i primi a sviluppare una forma di linguaggio parlato. Si nutrivano prevalentemente di carne e sangue. I licantropi, o Beta, erano considerati un’evoluzione dei Canidi e mangiavano carne cruda. Per ragioni che l’Antropologia o la Medicina non riuscivano a spiegare, vampiri e licantropi erano sterili, sia se si accoppiavano fra componenti della stessa specie sia fra rappresentanti delle due razze. Persino le femmine non potevano procreare. Secondo gli antropologi, la loro presenza era giustificata dal fatto che erano i geni di Alfa e Beta a determinare il genere e il sesso dei nascituri. Le femmine dovevano garantire che il loro sesso si trasmettesse a coloro che assicuravano la sopravvivenza delle razze. Infatti, per quanto le relazioni omosessuali fossero molto frequenti e accettate, quelle eterosessuali erano le più numerose. Il vero mistero, che l’Antropologia non riusciva a spiegare, era l’esistenza e l’origine degli Omega, coloro che assicuravano la procreazione, il cerchio perfetto che univa le altre due specie, senza essere nessuno dei due,  che potevano essere ingravidati da vampiri e licantropi, maschi e femmine. Gli antropologi non riuscivano a trovare l’anello di congiunzione fra Alfa, Beta e Omega. Sembrava quasi che la Natura stessa avesse cospirato per far comprendere alle due razze senzienti, sviluppatesi sul pianeta, quanto fossero più simili che differenti. Alfa e Beta si differenziavano per alcune caratteristiche fisiche che li identificavano subito come appartenenti a una delle due razze. I vampiri erano magri, alti e pallidi, con canini appuntiti e potevano sfoderare artigli affilati. I licantropi erano più corpulenti e avevano la capacità di trasformarsi in lupi. Erano entrambi molto agili e forti. In un duello fra un vampiro e un licantropo non era scontato chi potesse uscirne vincitore. Gli Omega, invece, erano più minuti, meno forti di Alfa e Beta, ma in grado di creare un legame psichico con la persona amata. Un vero Legame poteva permettere ad entrambi gli amanti di condividere le emozioni provate dall’altro, quasi come se fossero le proprie. Esisteva una vasta letteratura che raccontava di amori infelici fra un Omega e il suo amante, con cui condivideva il Legame, ma non la vita. Questi racconti avevano quasi tutti finali tragici, in cui gli innamorati contrastati finivano per morire.

Malgrado l’importanza che avevano per la salvezza della specie, per secoli gli Omega erano stati trattati come oggetti, con tanto di atti di proprietà. Nei secoli bui, le loro famiglie li vendevano al miglior offerente, mettendoli all’asta quasi fossero bestie e non esseri senzienti. La necessità e il desiderio di possedere gli Omega, però, avevano scatenato guerre sanguinose fra Alfa e Beta, in competizione per la sopravvivenza. Le due razze erano arrivate quasi ad estinguersi a vicenda, prima di firmare un accordo di pace. Stanchi di essere considerati solo oggetti, gli Omega avevano tentato di unirsi al tavolo delle trattative per reclamare i propri diritti, ma vampiri e licantropi si erano trovati concordi nell’affermare che i procreatori fossero troppo importanti, per permettere loro di avere libertà di scelta. Timorosi di perdere il proprio potere, Alfa e Beta avevano velocemente firmato un trattato in cui stabilivano i termini per la spartizione degli Omega, senza tenere conto dei loro desideri e diritti. Gli Omega, però, non si arresero facilmente. All’accordo fra Alfa e Beta seguirono anni di lotte, prima che gli Omega riuscissero a ottenere la parità di diritti e dignità. L’ultima ribellione era conosciuta come “La rivolta dei Casti”. Gli Omega si erano rifiutati di accoppiarsi, con chiunque li comprasse o rapisse. Ovviamente, vampiri e licantropi avevano considerato la protesta futile e risibile, sicuri che l’impellente necessità di accoppiarsi, scatenata dal Calore, costringesse gli Omega a trovarsi un compagno, rendendo vana la loro ribellione. Alfa e Beta furono presto costretti a rivedere i propri piani, prendendo molto seriamente la pacifica resistenza, quando alcuni Omega iniziarono a suicidarsi, per sottrarsi ai rapporti sessuali. Vampiri e licantropi furono obbligati a sedersi a un tavolo con gli Omega e scoprirono che questi erano tutt’altro che stupidi animali da riproduzione, che potevano resistere agli impulsi del Calore, senza farsi travolgere da necessità biologiche, che potevano essere quasi considerate animalesche. Con la sottoscrizione della “Dichiarazione di Uguaglianza”, gli Omega avevano potuto appropriarsi del proprio corpo e del proprio futuro, ottenendo il diritto di studiare, votare, scegliere i propri amanti, se sposarsi o vendere il proprio corpo per la procreazione. Questo aveva portato a un lungo periodo di pace, che si stava protraendo anche al presente. Malgrado ciò, esistevano ancora alcune persone che disprezzavano gli Omega, soprattutto maschi, ritenendoli esseri inferiori.

Sherlock non riusciva a credere che Anthony Gibbs rientrasse in questa categoria. Gli era sembrato un uomo intelligente, razionale e giusto. _“Non si capisce mai abbastanza qualcuno. C’è sempre qualcosa che ti sfugge, quando si cerca di dedurre una persona dal suo modo di comportarsi.”_

“Professor Gibbs, sono certo che andrà tutto bene,” sorrise John, rassicurante.

“Posso parlare io con tuo padre. A me non dirà di no.”

Sherlock si immobilizzò. Aveva giudicato male l’insegnante, ma ora capiva anche il segno sul viso di John, che il giovane vampiro aveva attribuito a qualche rissa che l’Omega avesse tentato di evitare. La mano di Sherlock si strinse forte intorno al manico dello zainetto.

“Credo che sia meglio che gli chieda io di firmare l’autorizzazione. Se pensasse che qualcuno stia tentando di interferire, diminuendo il valore della sua patria potestà, potrebbe reagire male. Gli farò capire che il corso è gratuito. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene,” John rassicurò il professore, in tono molto convinto.

Gibbs osservò il giovane Omega, per nulla persuaso dalle sue parole, ma scosse la testa: “Come vuoi tu. Però, se tuo padre dovesse crearti dei problemi, lo voglio sapere. Sono stato chiaro? Lui può pensare quello che vuole sugli Omega, ma tu hai il diritto di realizzare i tuoi sogni.”

“Lo so, signore. Non mi farò fermare da nulla e da nessuno. Io diventerò un medico.”

“Prendi l’autorizzazione e vai. Non vorrei che il vecchio Clay ti rimproverasse per colpa mia,” sorrise Gibbs, intenerito dalla sicurezza e dalla spavalderia del giovane Omega.

“Grazie, professor Gibbs,” salutò John, prendendo il foglio e correndo via.

L’attenzione del docente si concentrò su Sherlock: “Già pronto per corsi aggiuntivi? Non ne fa abbastanza, signor Holmes?” Chiese, in tono divertito.

“Mio fratello non vede l’ora che io stia fuori di casa,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle, con indifferenza.

“Me lo riporti firmato.”

“Certamente,” sbuffò il ragazzo e corse verso la sua nuova lezione.

 

 

Quando John aprì la porta, la casa era silenziosa. Sorrise, soddisfatto. Sua sorella era sicuramente in giro con la sua banda di amici, mentre il padre aveva il turno pomeridiano e non sarebbe tornato ancora per qualche ora. Aveva tempo per fare i compiti e preparare una bella cenetta, che mettesse il genitore dell’umore giusto per firmare il permesso per il corso di biologia. John andò nella propria stanza e appoggiò lo zaino sulla scrivania, iniziando a vuotarlo.

“Sei già a casa, impiastro?”

John sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto. La voce del padre lo aveva colto completamente di sorpresa. L’uomo era appoggiato allo stipite della porta e sorseggiava una birra.

“Questo è il mio solito orario di rientro, signore,” spiegò John, tentennante.

“Che bravo. Sempre preciso e puntuale, il piccolo impiastro.”

John si trovò in mano il foglio dell’autorizzazione. Dato che il padre era nella sua stanza, tanto valeva affrontare subito il discorso: “Signore, avrei bisogno di una sua firma.”

“Per cosa?”

“Il professor Gibbs organizza un corso avanzato di biologia. Ho bisogno che lei firmi l’autorizzazione, per poter partecipare. Il corso è gratuito, signore…”

“E che cosa te ne fai di un corso avanzato di biologia, impiastro?”

“Mi permetterebbe di avere crediti aggiuntivi, per quando presenterò la mia domanda di iscrizione alla facoltà di medicina, signore.”

Brent Watson sbarrò gli occhi, per la sorpresa, poi iniziò a ridere come se non avesse mai sentito nulla di più divertente. John arrossì violentemente, per l’imbarazzo e la rabbia. Non era la reazione che si aspettava, nemmeno da parte di suo padre. Facendosi coraggio, il ragazzo si avvicinò al Beta, porgendogli il foglio.

Brent Watson smise di ridere.

E John capì di essere in un mare di guai.

L’uomo colpì la mano del figlio, che reggeva il foglio, facendolo volare via. L’espressione dei suoi occhi era feroce e crudele: “La facoltà di medicina,” sibilò, in tono basso e quasi inudibile.

John fece un passo indietro. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe scappato dalla stanza, ma il padre bloccava la porta. Il giovane Omega aveva compreso che l’uomo fosse ubriaco, ma era talmente furioso che l’effetto della sbornia era passato, lasciandolo vigile e reattivo: “Pensi veramente che ti permetterò di sprecare i **miei** soldi per farti frequentare un inutile corso di medicina?”

“Gli Omega che fanno i medici sono tanti, signore,” John ribatté, tentando di essere ragionevole e convincente.

“Non mi farei toccare da un Omega medico nemmeno se la mia vita fosse in pericolo! L’unica cosa che gli permetterei di fare è succhiarmi il cazzo o farsi sbattere. Perché questa è la sola cosa a cui servite voi stupidi Omega! Siete delle puttane sempre pronte ad aprire le gambe per il primo vampiro o licantropo che vi passi accanto. Dimmi, impiastro, lo hai già fatto? Ti sei già fatto inculare o ti limiti a fare lavoretti con la bocca? Perché, se così fosse, il tuo valore diminuirebbe di molto.”

“Valore?” Domandò John, senza comprendere di che cosa il padre parlasse.

“Certo, valore! Sei così stupido da non capire? Pensi che ti abbia preso a vivere con me per bontà di cuore? O perché tu mi abbia fatto pena? O credi che io provi affetto per te? No, impiastro. Quando tua nonna è morta, eri abbastanza grande da cominciare a entrare in Calore. Ovviamente, tu non ti sei attenuto alla tabella che avevo previsto io. Certo che no. Tu dovevi distinguerti dagli altri ed essere un Omega tardivo, per farti mantenere da me e sperperare i miei soldi. Però, oramai ci siamo! Fra qualche mese, avrai il tuo primo Calore e io potrò affittare il tuo utero, per farti avere tanti bei bambini. In questo modo mi ripagherai per le spese che ho sostenuto per mantenerti e con gli interessi. Per fortuna i maschi Omega non sono molti. Quando spargerò la voce che sei disponibile, faranno la fila anche solo per passare una notte con te o per una sveltina. Finalmente sarai utile a qualcosa e io potrò fare la vita lussuosa che merito,” ghignò Brent, bevendo un altro sorso di birra.

La rabbia crebbe in John a tal punto da renderlo imprudente e impudente: “Quelle sono idee che risalgono al medioevo! Tu non hai alcun diritto sul mio corpo. Io non sono una tua proprietà, qualcosa che tu possa vendere o affittare, a tua discrezione e a tuo piacimento. Gli Omega non sono delle puttane, ma sono coloro che permettono persino a uomini idioti come te di procreare. Io non ho mai avuto rapporti sessuali con nessuno né faccio lavoretti di alcun tipo! Io voglio fare il medico e lo diventerò, qualsiasi cosa tu pensi. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi soldi. Ho ottimi voti e posso ottenere una borsa di studio. Non ci sarà un solo docente che non appoggerà la mia richiesta, perché tutti sanno che ho un padre stupido, che si crede un essere superiore, mentre è solamente un ubriacone fallito!”

John stringeva i pugni così forte da avere le nocche bianche e sentire le unghie quasi conficcarsi nei palmi. Il volto era rosso e ansimava, come se avesse corso a lungo.

Sapeva di essere andato oltre.

Sapeva di avere esagerato.

Sapeva di avere detto troppo e nel modo sbagliato.

Non era riuscito a fermarsi, ma scoprì che non gli importava delle conseguenze, perché doveva dire a suo padre quello che pensava di lui. Il primo pugno colpì John allo stomaco, togliendogli tutto il fiato, che aveva nei polmoni. Il secondo arrivò al viso, facendolo cadere a terra. Stordito, John non aveva alcuna possibilità di difendersi. Il padre non disse una sola parola. Continuò a colpire.

A colpire.

A colpire.

A colpire.

Pugni. Calci.

Pugni. Calci.

Con forza.

Violenza.

Cattiveria.

John non seppe dire quanto durò, perché l’oblio lo accolse fra le sue braccia, prive di dolore e sofferenza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Non credo che ci sia molto da aggiungere, se non che ringrazio chi sia arrivato fino a qui. Grazie a chi stia leggendo e a chi abbia segnato la storia in qualche categoria.  
> Spero che la parte relativa alla storia di questo strano universo non sia noiosa, ma dovevo inserire qualche breve spiegazione che spiegasse il contesto in cui i personaggi si muovono. 
> 
> Grazie a egmon73 per il commento al capitolo precedente. Grazie per i kudos.  
> Come sempre, qualsiasi commento vogliate lasciare sarà sempre gradito.
> 
> Mi sono dimenticata di specificarlo (l’età avanza inesorabile), ma i titoli dei capitoli sono tutti di canzoni più o meno famose e di epoche varie.
> 
> Alla prossima settimana.  
> Ciao!


	3. That’s what friends are for

Sherlock si alzò dal letto pieno di energie, quasi ignorando il radiogiornale. Aveva fretta di arrivare a scuola, perché avrebbe trascorso l’intera giornata con John. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma il giovane Omega gli piaceva. Era la prima volta che incontrava qualcuno che non lo trattasse come se fosse stato strano, ma che lo stava ad ascoltare e trovava interessante quello che lui diceva. Piombò in cucina, mentre il fratello faceva colazione. Mycroft stava parlando con la sua assistente, Anthea, una giovane vampira dai lunghi capelli neri e con profondi occhi dello stesso colore.

“Buongiorno, My. Non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni a scuola. C’è un autobus che porta lì che si ferma proprio qui davanti. Ci vediamo stasera,” il giovane Holmes parlò a raffica, ingurgitando una fetta biscottata spalmata di marmellata e un bicchiere di latte, senza neanche sedersi.

Mycroft fissò sorpreso il fratello minore, mentre Sherlock volò alla porta, per tornare subito indietro di corsa: “Hai firmato il permesso, che ti ho lasciato ieri sera, vero?”

Mycroft gli allungò il foglio, che Sherlock afferrò con un sorriso entusiasta: “Grazie!” Urlò, mentre sbatteva la porta d’ingresso. Anche l’assistente di Mycroft aveva alzato gli occhi dal fascicolo che stava consultando, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra rosse: “Non ho mai visto un adolescente tanto felice di andare a scuola,” ridacchiò.

“Nemmeno io,” constatò il maggiore degli Holmes, aggrottando la fronte.

Con un sospiro, tornò al proprio lavoro, sperando che l’entusiasmo del fratello continuasse ancora a lungo e che non preannunciasse l’arrivo di un mare di problemi.

**That’s what friends are for**

 

 

Sherlock entrò a scuola con quasi mezz’ora di anticipo e si mise ad attendere l’arrivo di John proprio davanti all’armadietto del giovane Omega, fingendo di leggere un libro di chimica. Con un certo disappunto, il vampiro ascoltò le campanelle suonare in successione, ma non c’era traccia di John. Prima che suonasse l’ultima, Sherlock andò in classe, sedendosi in prima fila. Soppresse uno sbuffo irritato e rimase in attesa, sperando che John fosse solo in ritardo. La professoressa Lange fece l’appello, ma John non arrivò. Sherlock notò l’espressione inquieta della professoressa e cominciò a preoccuparsi. Ricordando il discorso fra John e il professor Gibbs, si chiese se il biondo Omega avesse avuto dei problemi con il padre a causa del permesso per il corso avanzato di Biologia.

La giornata trascorse monotona e tediosa. Sherlock era distratto e non riusciva a concentrarsi sulle lezioni. L’atmosfera della classe stessa era strana. Il giovane Holmes si rese conto che mancava il chiacchiericcio del giorno prima. Sul viso di ogni ragazzo e docente c’era la medesima espressione apprensiva. Quando qualcuno bussava alla porta, l’attenzione di tutti si spostava su di essa in speranzosa attesa. Ogni volta, però, l’aspettativa era disattesa, provocando rapidi mormorii risentiti e tesi. Sherlock non ci mise molto a capire che tutti fossero preoccupati per John e che speravano di vederlo entrare.

Finalmente l’ultima campanella suonò la fine delle lezioni e Sherlock corse a casa. Aveva pensato di chiedere a qualcuno il numero di cellulare di John, ma era giunto alla conclusione che nessuno glielo avrebbe dato. Il giorno precedente non aveva interagito con nessuno degli altri ragazzi, quindi non poteva sperare nel loro aiuto. Poteva, però, contare sulla mania di controllo del fratello maggiore. Sherlock era sicuro che Mycroft avesse fatto minuziosamente controllare dalla sua assistente ogni ragazzo con cui sarebbe venuto in contatto, per accertarsi che nessuno di loro potesse portare il fratellino su qualche cattiva strada. Sherlock era stato espulso dall’ultima scuola, che aveva frequentato nel Sussex, perché lo avevano sorpreso mentre sintetizzava sostanze stupefacenti nel laboratorio di chimica. Il giovane Holmes aveva professato la propria innocenza, giurando che avesse sintetizzato e sperimentato su se stesso quelle droghe solo come esercizio di chimica, non per spacciarle o perché lui stesso fosse un drogato. Nessuno gli aveva creduto. Nemmeno i suoi stessi genitori. Il giorno dopo era stato espulso dalla scuola e messo su un treno per Londra, dove lo attendeva un fratello maggiore piuttosto infuriato e deciso a rimetterlo in riga.

Arrivato a casa, Sherlock chiamò a gran voce il fratello, per essere sicuro che Mycroft non fosse rientrato dal lavoro in anticipo. Attese per qualche secondo che vi fosse una reazione al suo ingresso. Non sentendo nulla, andò nello studio del fratello e accese il computer. Impiegò qualche minuto, per dedurre la password e sogghignò, mentre il computer di avviava: “Davvero Mycroft? Una password così banale? Da te, mi sarei aspettato qualcosa di più elaborato, invece della data della tua dichiarazione d’amore a Greg… che delusione!” Senza altri commenti, Sherlock trovò subito la cartella riguardante la sua scuola e aprì il file in cui erano raccolte le notizie su John. Con un urlo di esultanza, constatò quanto l’assistente di suo fratello fosse stata efficiente. Estrasse il proprio cellulare e memorizzò il numero dell’Omega. In fretta spense il computer di Mycroft, rimise a posto la sedia e corse nella propria camera, mentre digitava velocemente sulla testiera digitale.

 

[17.33] Ciao John. Sono Sherlock Holmes. Stai bene? SH

 

Il giovane vampiro non si era accorto di avere trattenuto il fiato, fino a quando sospirò di sollievo al suono dell’arrivo di un messaggio.

 

[17.34] Ciao Sherlock. Ho l’influenza. Oggi è andato tutto bene a scuola? JW

 

[17.35] Solita routine. I professori hanno parlato, gli studenti hanno finto di ascoltare. Moran si è vantato di un goal fatto durante l’allenamento, neanche avesse vinto il campionato del mondo. Domani torni? SH

 

[17.45] No. Ho una forte tosse e febbre alta. Probabilmente starò a casa tutta la settimana. JW

 

[17.46] Ti porto i compiti, così non resti indietro. SH

 

[17.47] No, grazie. JW

 

Sherlock rifletté per qualche secondo, perplesso. John gli era sembrato quel tipo di studente attento e preciso, che non perdeva una lezione, anche della materia più noiosa e inutile al mondo, pur di non abbassare la media dei propri voti. John voleva iscriversi alla facoltà di medicina e Sherlock sapeva che, per essere ammessi, bisognava superare difficili test e avere una buona media scolastica. Perché John non voleva che gli portasse i compiti? Era successo qualcosa e l’Omega non voleva che lui lo sapesse. Il trillo del cellulare lo distrasse dai propri pensieri.

 

[17.50] Sei molto gentile, ma non vorrei attaccarti l’influenza. Inoltre, non sono nelle condizioni di concentrarmi sui compiti. JW

[17.53] Mi farebbe piacere che mi aiutassi a recuperare, quando tornerò a scuola. JW

[17.55] Se ti va. JW

 

Sherlock non poteva vedere il sorriso un po’ ebete che gli stirava le labbra, mentre leggeva i messaggi, o ne sarebbe stato sorpreso.

 

[17.56] Volentieri. Posso mandarti dei messaggi? Ti terrei informato sui pettegolezzi che girano a scuola. SH

 

[17.57] Pettegolezzi? Di che genere? JW

 

[17.58] L’amante segreto (ma non troppo) della signorina Lange. SH

 

[18.00] Perché la Lange dovrebbe avere un amante segreto? JW

 

[18.01] Perché è un insegnante che lavora nella nostra scuola, ovviamente. Ed è ancora in vigore quella vecchissima regola per cui sono vietate le relazioni all’interno del corpo docente della scuola. SH

 

[18.05] Se anche fosse così, perché dovrebbe essere un problema? Siamo nel XXI secolo e certe regole superate vengono praticamente ignorate! JW

 

[18.07] Mi hanno riferito quanto sia di larghe vedute il preside Stevenson. SH

 

[18.08] Hai ragione. Stevenson potrebbe arrabbiarsi un po’. JW

 

[18.15] Ci sei ancora? JW

 

[18.16] Certo. SH

 

[18.16] Allora? JW

 

Sherlock sogghignò, felice di essere riuscito a interessare il giovane Omega.

 

[18.17] Allora… cosa? SH

 

[18.18] Sherlock… JW

 

[18.19] John? SH

 

[18.20] LO SAI! JW

 

[18.21] So cosa? SH

 

[18.22] CHI È L’AMANTE SEGRETO DELLA LANGE! JW

 

Sherlock stava sorridendo, pensando se rivelare le proprie deduzioni a John o se tenerlo ancora sulle spine, quando una voce gelida interruppe le sue riflessioni: “Perché sei entrato nel mio studio e hai usato il mio computer? Mi sembrava di essere stato molto chiaro, quando ti ho detto che non potevi toccare il mio computer, per nessun motivo!”

Sherlock si girò verso il fratello, fermo sulla soglia della porta con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Anche se Mycroft tentava di non far trapelare la rabbia, era molto evidente quanto fosse furioso. Era inutile negare di essere andato nell’ufficio del fratello e di avere usato il suo computer. Sicuramente Mycroft sorvegliava in qualche modo il proprio studio. Sherlock si diede dello stupido, perché avrebbe dovuto saperlo, ma era preoccupato per John e non aveva riflettuto freddamente sulle opzioni che aveva per trovare l’informazione che cercava. Con un sospiro, digitò un ultimo messaggio per l’amico.

 

[18.24] Devo lasciarti. È tornato mio fratello e sono nei guai. Posso scriverti domani, se sopravvivo alla sua furia? SH

 

[18.25] A domani. JW

 

[18.25] A domani. SH

 

[18.26] Sadico. JW

 

Con un ultimo sorriso al cellulare, Sherlock si alzò dal letto e si mise davanti al fratello, incrociando anche lui le braccia sul petto: “Avevo bisogno del numero di cellulare di un mio compagno di classe. Ero sicuro che tu lo avessi.”

“E non potevi chiederlo a lui?”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffando in modo insofferente: “Ovviamente no! Oggi non è venuto a scuola. Come facevo a chiederglielo?”

Mycroft si afferrò la radice del naso con due dita, chiudendo gli occhi: “Sherlock… se è un altro sbandato…”

“Ha solo l’influenza, Mycroft! Non tutti quelli che parlano con me sono drogati in cerca di una dose,” Sherlock sibilò irato.

Mycroft aprì gli occhi e i due fratelli si studiarono per qualche minuto, in un duello di volontà. Entrambi volevano che fosse l’altro, a distogliere lo sguardo per primo, non volendo uscire sconfitti da quello scontro.

“Speriamo…” sussurrò infine Mycroft, lasciando la stanza.

Sherlock continuò a fissare il vano vuoto per qualche secondo. Spostò lo sguardo sul cellulare, chiedendosi se potesse riprendere a scambiarsi messaggi con John: _“Forse è meglio di no. Per riprendersi bene dall’influenza ha bisogno di riposo. Gli scriverò domani.”_ Il giovane vampiro sorrise, facendo mentalmente il conto del tempo che lo divideva dal prossimo contatto con John.

 

 

La settimana trascorse rapida e per nulla noiosa. Sherlock si impegnava assiduamente durante le lezioni e a casa studiava, perché voleva portare a termine l’anno senza troppi problemi. I momenti più belli della giornata, comunque, erano quelli che riusciva a dedicare allo scambio di messaggi con John. Ogni occasione era buona per scrivere all’amico e John rispondeva quasi sempre subito.

Finalmente arrivò il lunedì mattina e John sarebbe rientrato a scuola. Era una giornata uggiosa e grigia, ma Sherlock non ci fece molto caso. John gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe tornato a scuola e il giovane vampiro era felice di potere finalmente parlare di persona con l’Omega. Arrivato a scuola, Sherlock notò una certa attività davanti all’armadietto di John. C’era un gruppetto di ragazzi che fingeva di fare qualcosa, mentre si capiva chiaramente che fosse in trepidante attesa dell’Omega. Leggermente infastidito, Sherlock si diresse in classe. Non voleva mischiarsi con gli altri, perché John avrebbe potuto non vederlo. Inoltre, Sherlock aveva scoperto di provare un sentimento possessivo nei confronti di  John. Avrebbe voluto avere tutta la sua attenzione solo per sé, ma sapeva che non era possibile. Seduto nel solito banco, attese che John facesse il proprio ingresso in aula. La prima e la seconda campana suonarono, ma dell’Omega non c’era ancora traccia. Sherlock aveva notato che anche la signorina Lange sembrava in attesa e ricominciò a preoccuparsi. Quando John gli aveva scritto di avere l’influenza, il giovane vampiro gli aveva creduto, ma ora iniziava a dubitare che l’Omega gli avesse mentito. Sherlock provava uno strano stato d’animo, che non riusciva a identificare e a spiegarsi. Sembrava quasi ansia.

La terza campanella suonò, per segnare l’inizio delle lezioni, e la signorina Lange stava per chiudere la porta, quando John entrò, tenendo la testa bassa.

“Buongiorno, professoressa Lange. Scusi il ritardo,” bofonchiò, andando a sedersi nel banco accanto a Sherlock. L’insegnante sospirò, ma non disse nulla. Sherlock osservò attentamente John, che faceva movimenti lenti e attenti, come se muoversi gli procurasse dolore. Sul volto erano ancora chiaramente visibili molti lividi, mentre un taglio profondo sul labbro inferiore era in via di guarigione.

Sherlock sentì crescere dentro di sé una grande rabbia, come non gli era mai accaduto: “Non hai avuto l’influenza! Sei stato picchiato! Chi è stato?” Sbottò, a voce alta.

John evitò il suo sguardo, come se fosse imbarazzato: “Non è nulla, non ti preoccupare,” sussurrò.

“Non è nulla? – urlò il giovane Holmes, scattando in piedi – Ma ti sei guardato in uno specchio? Persino quell’idiota di Moran capirebbe che sei stato pestato! Perché mi hai mentito? Perché mi hai detto di avere l’influenza? Se mi avessi detto che eri stato picchiato io…”

“Tu cosa? Saresti corso sul tuo cavallo bianco in mio aiuto, per salvarmi?” Lo interruppe John, alzando finalmente gli occhi per fissare il giovane vampiro. Negli occhi di John, di un azzurro intenso che ricordava quello dell’oceano, c’erano una disperazione, una rabbia, un’impotenza e una rassegnazione così profondi da essere devastanti e colpirono Sherlock, come se fossero stati un pugno nello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato. I due ragazzi si fissarono per qualche secondo, in silenzio.

“Tuo padre deve essere fermato. Non lo puoi coprire. Devi denunciarlo e…”

“Signor Holmes, mi segua fuori,” gli ordinò la professoressa Lange.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lei, senza fare nulla per celare il disappunto che provava: “Non può non avere capito che sia stato il padre di John a picchiarlo. E non è nemmeno la prima volta! Perché non siete intervenuti? Siete tutti così stupidi, in questa scuola? O pensate che non ci sia nulla di male nel fatto che un padre usi il proprio figlio come un sacco da allenamento?”

“Signor Holmes. Fuori. Ora!”

John aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul banco, rosso in viso. Sembrava che non volesse continuare la discussione. Che avrebbe preferito sprofondare nelle viscere della terra, piuttosto che essere al centro dell’attenzione. Gli altri ragazzi erano paralizzati, in attesa dell’evolversi degli eventi.

“Signor Holmes. Non mi faccia ripetere l’invito,” sibilò la professoressa Lange, precedendo il ragazzo verso la porta.

Sherlock la seguì fuori, per spiegare le proprie ragioni, per scaricare la propria rabbia su qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto proteggere John, ma non lo aveva fatto: “Siete tutti degli incompetenti, in questa scuola! Come avete potuto permettere che accadesse una cosa come questa? Avreste dovuto intervenire e fare in modo che John fosse portato via da quella casa, in cui viene maltrattato.”

“Per mandarlo dove? Da chi?” Domandò la giovane licantropa, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Sherlock la fissò, incredulo. Non solo stava confermando di essersi accorta di tutto, ma stava ammettendo di essersi arresa alle circostanze. Il ragazzo stava per ribattere, quando una voce maschile li fece girare entrambi: “Che cosa sta succedendo?” Il professor Gibbs era uscito dalla propria classe e li raggiunse. Nessuno rispose alla domanda: “Allora? In che pasticcio si è messo, signor Holmes?”

“Non mi sono messo in nessun pasticcio. Stavo solo constatando come alcuni insegnanti non svolgano bene il proprio lavoro,” sibilò Sherlock.

“John è tornato,” spiegò la professoressa Lange, in tono cupo.

“Lo ha picchiato,” ringhiò Gibbs. Ciò che sorprese Sherlock era che si trattasse di una constatazione di fatto, non di una domanda. Quindi aveva ragione a pensare che non fosse la prima volta che l’Omega veniva picchiato dal padre e che tutti lo sapessero: “Come potete permettere che John sia ridotto in quelle condizioni senza intervenire?” Sbottò, furioso.

“Davvero pensa che rimaniamo inerti a guardare, indifferenti alle sofferenze di John?” replicò la Lange, stizzita.

“Sappiamo che il padre di John è un alcolizzato e che alza le mani sul figlio, quando è ubriaco. – riprese Gibbs, con un sospiro – Lo abbiamo segnalato ai servizi sociali e alla polizia, ma anche loro possono fare poco. Hanno costretto Brent a frequentare gli incontri degli Alcolisti Anonimi. Lui ci va, ma non smette di bere. Non ci sono altri parenti, cui John possa essere affidato. Le case famiglia ospitano ragazzi di ogni genere. John è un Omega. Potrebbe essere aggredito o peggio. Per assurdo, sarebbe meglio se fosse un Alfa o un Beta, perché i giudici gli troverebbero una famiglia affidataria senza pensarci due volte, mentre sono molto restii a dare in affidamento gli Omega a persone estranee all’ambito familiare. Comprendiamo la tua frustrazione, Sherlock, e la condividiamo in pieno, ma questa è la soluzione migliore per John, che tu ci creda o no.”

“L’unico modo che abbiamo per aiutare John è fargli capire che gli siamo vicini e che può contare su di noi,” continuò la Lange.

“Quando John è entrato, avete tutti fatto finta di nulla, come se non gli fosse capitato niente. Questo non può essere il massimo che possiate fare,” ribatté Sherlock, con molta meno veemenza.

“È inutile rimarcare ciò che tutti sappiamo. Appena terminata la lezione sarei andata dal preside per denunciare le condizioni in cui si è presentato John, in modo che Stevenson potesse contattare la polizia e i servizi sociali. Avrei fatto tutto senza dare troppa pubblicità alla cosa, perché anche solo chiedergli come stia, fa sentire John in imbarazzo. Lui si sente in colpa, quasi fosse responsabile di ciò che gli fa il padre,” sospirò la Lange.

“Ma è stupido! John non ha motivi per sentirsi in imbarazzo. Non è certo colpa sua se suo padre è un bastardo!” Sbottò Sherlock, incredulo.

“Infatti. Lo sappiamo tutti, ma le vittime di maltrattamenti si ritengono responsabili di ciò che gli è successo. Pensano di avere fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, che ha provocato la reazione violenta di chi lo ha aggredito e di avere meritato la punizione. Cercano di nascondere o comunque minimizzare l’accaduto, quasi giustificando i loro carnefici,” spiegò Gibbs, pazientemente.

“Cosa possiamo fare per aiutare John?” Sussurrò Sherlock.

“Credo che ora sia il caso che rientriate in classe e facciate lezione. – suggerì Gibbs – Ziva, se ti rendi conto che John stia molto male, dimmelo, così durante la mia ora lo porterò in infermeria. Intanto, vado a fare rapporto a Stevenson, in modo che faccia intervenire l’assistente sociale e la polizia. Non è il caso che sia ancora tu, Ziva, a scontrarti con Brent. Non vorrei che tu gli saltassi al collo e lo azzannassi. Non sarebbe educativo per i ragazzi, farti vedere mentre ti comporti come non vuoi che loro facciano.”

“Detto da quello che l’ultima volta che Brent Watson è venuto qui, lo ha sollevato afferrandolo per il collo, mentre gli spiegava come si trattano i figli,” sogghignò la professoressa Lange.

“Lo avevo appoggiato alla parete ed eravamo nell’ufficio del Preside. I ragazzi non mi hanno visto e io ho ottenuto tutta l’attenzione di Watson. – puntualizzò Gibbs, voltandosi poi verso Sherlock – È bello che lei si preoccupi tanto per il suo amico, signor Holmes.”

“Io non ho amici,” mormorò il ragazzo di riflesso, ma non troppo convinto.

“Davvero? Forse ha ragione. Forse non ha tanti amici, ma almeno uno lo ha di certo e ci tiene anche molto,” sorrise Gibbs, girandosi per andare verso la presidenza.

Sherlock lo osservò allontanarsi, con un’espressione perplessa sul volto. Riflettendo sulle parole dell’uomo, seguì in classe la Lange. I ragazzi erano in curiosa attesa, ma la professoressa indicò la pagina cui aprire il libro, senza fare commenti. Sherlock si sedette accanto a John, che non alzò lo sguardo dal libro aperto davanti a sé. Il giovane Alfa si chiese quanto l’Omega fosse arrabbiato con lui e se gli avrebbe ancora rivolto la parola. Il cuore di Sherlock si strinse in una strana morsa dolorosa al pensiero che John non gli avrebbe più sorriso e parlato. La compagnia del giovane Omega biondo era diventata importante per l’Alfa, che capì che non avrebbe più potuto sopportare la solitudine cui era abituato prima di conoscere John.

 

 

Le lezioni proseguirono in modo regolare e tranquillo. John dimostrò di stare bene e di potere rimanere a scuola senza problemi. John e Sherlock non ebbero opportunità di parlare, ma un veloce sorriso, che l’Omega rivolse all’Alfa, fece capire al giovane vampiro che l’amico aveva compreso la sua preoccupazione e che gliene era grato. Durante la pausa pranzo, Sherlock andò in mensa, sperando di poter trascorrere un po’ di tempo con John per assicurarsi che stesse veramente bene e che i loro rapporti fossero sempre buoni. Sherlock prese un vassoio e si fece dare qualcosa da mangiare, entrando nella grande sala, piena di ragazzi che chiacchieravano e ridevano. La sua attenzione fu attratta da una mano sventolante sopra una massa di capelli biondi. John era seduto al tavolo con i suoi amici Mike Stamford, Sarah Sawyer e Molly Hooper. Una parte di Sherlock ringhiò per la delusione, ma aveva troppa necessità di stare con John per rinunciare alla sua compagnia solo a causa della presenza degli altri tre. Sherlock li raggiunse.

“Ti va di sedere con noi?” Domandò John.

“Grazie,” rispose Sherlock, con un cenno del capo, sedendosi di fronte a John.

“Conosci Mike, Sarah e Molly, vero?”

“Certo. Siamo nella stessa classe,” sbuffò Sherlock, roteando gli occhi.

“Stavamo parlando del compito che ci ha assegnato il professor Gibbs. Sarà lungo, da fare, ma è molto interessante. Dovremmo cominciare subito. Volevamo lavorare in gruppo, per essere sicuri di non dimenticare dei passaggi. Ti piacerebbe unirti a noi?” Mentre parlava, una mano di John scivolò verso una di Sherlock, sfiorandola. Il giovane Holmes si paralizzò, sentendo il proprio cuore battere impazzito. Non sapeva se l’Omega lo stesse toccando apposta o involontariamente. L’unica cosa che Sherlock sapeva era che si sentiva così felice per quel contatto caldo e delicato, che non avrebbe fatto nulla per farlo finire, anche a costo di rimanere fermo in quella posizione per il resto della sua vita.

 

 

Sherlock arrivò a casa che era passata l’ora di cena. Mycroft era a tavola e stava parlando con la sua  onnipresente assistente. Quando lo vide entrare, spostò la propria attenzione sul fratello: “Sei in ritardo. Sai che voglio sempre saperlo, quando non torni a casa al solito orario,” lo apostrofò, in tono seccato.

“Sì, scusa. Stavamo facendo un compito per Gibbs e abbiamo perso la cognizione del tempo,” rispose Sherlock pensieroso, sedendosi a tavola. Mycroft aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso dalla tranquillità del fratello e sperò che non si fosse messo nei guai. Il giovane Holmes guardò il piatto che aveva davanti senza veramente vederlo, iniziando a spostare il cibo da una parte all’altra, mentre rifletteva. Mycroft aveva ripreso a organizzare la giornata seguente, quando Sherlock attirò la sua attenzione: “My…”

Mycroft guardò verso il fratello, irritato dall’interruzione, ma non reagì quando lo vide ancora immerso nei propri pensieri. Attese che Sherlock continuasse, chiedendosi se dovesse iniziare a preoccuparsi.

“My… tu lavori per il governo… sei importante…”

“Non così importante come credi tu..” lo interruppe Mycroft, ma Sherlock non se ne accorse, impegnato a seguire il filo del proprio discorso. Aveva riflettuto a lungo per trovare una soluzione al problema di John ed era giunto alla conclusione che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di garantire all’amico una vita sicura e serena. Se per la salvezza di John avesse dovuto strisciare ai piedi del fratello, Sherlock lo avrebbe fatto, ingoiando il proprio orgoglio, perché, nel profondo del proprio cuore, sentiva che fosse giusto fare qualsiasi cosa per la felicità dell’amico: “Se tu chiedessi l’affidamento di qualcuno… nessun giudice metterebbe in dubbio la tua integrità e la tua onestà… giusto? Sei anche sposato con un poliziotto. Un Omega. Anche Greg ha una reputazione irreprensibile. Se voi due chiedeste l’affidamento di qualcuno, nessun giudice si opporrebbe, giusto?”

Finalmente Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal piatto e Mycroft vi lesse una grande speranza. Il cuore si strinse al maggiore degli Holmes. Non voleva deludere il fratello minore, ma quello che gli chiedeva non era così semplice da ottenere né scontato, anche con la sua posizione: “Vuoi spiegarti meglio?” Chiese con dolcezza.

“C’è un mio compagno di classe, un Omega… si chiama John Watson… suo padre è un licantropo e lo ha picchiato così tanto che non è venuto a scuola per una settimana…” Sherlock si interruppe per cercare di capire se avesse qualche possibilità di avere l’aiuto del fratello. Mycroft stava ascoltando attentamente, tentando di non mostrare emozioni. Eppure, Sherlock era sicuro che la mascella si fosse contratta e che un lampo di rabbia avesse attraversato gli occhi azzurri del fratello maggiore. Questo diede coraggio a Sherlock, che riprese a parlare: “La famiglia è seguita dai servizi sociali, ma sembra che non serva a molto. Non ci sono altri parenti che possano prendersi cura di John. Così mi chiedevo… insomma… tu e Greg potreste chiedere l’affidamento di John. So che è difficile. Sembra che i giudici siano restii a togliere un Omega dalla sua famiglia. Però… Mycroft avresti dovuto vederlo! Il padre avrebbe potuto uccidere John, senza che nessuno potesse fare nulla! Non è giusto! Tutti pensano ai diritti del padre, ma nessuno capisce quanto John sia in pericolo! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per salvarlo, prima che il padre provochi a John danni veramente seri, se non addirittura irreversibili,” Sherlock finì il proprio discorso in tono accorato.

Mycroft gli sorrise, orgoglioso che il fratello stesse pensando al bene di qualcun altro e non solo al proprio: “Non posso prometterti nulla, Sherlock. Ci sono leggi molto precise e vincolanti che riguardano gli affidamenti. Ne parlerò anche con Greg, quando tornerà dalla sua missione. Posso prometterti, però, che, in ogni caso, noi veglieremo su John, in modo che non si ripeta quanto accaduto.”

Sherlock sorrise. Un sorriso sincero e spontaneo, che gli illuminò il viso: “Grazie. Non posso chiedere di più.”

Il giovane vampiro si alzò, per andare nella propria stanza. Mycroft lo richiamò: “È bello che tu ti stia preoccupando per il giovane Omega.”

Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello, con un’espressione seria e risoluta sul giovane viso: “È quello che gli amici fanno. Preoccuparsi l’uno per l’altro. Guardarsi le spalle a vicenda. Prendersi cura dell’altro. Esserci, quando uno è nei guai, senza pretendere nulla in cambio.”

Mycroft annuì. I due fratelli si guardarono negli occhi. Era trascorso molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui avevano parlato senza scontrarsi. Per la prima volta, da quando Sherlock era arrivato a Londra, lui e Mycroft avevano un obiettivo in comune, qualcosa per cui lottare insieme che li faceva sentire vicini e uniti. E questa sensazione scaldava il cuore di entrambi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice 
> 
> Come era facilmente prevedibile, il padre di John non sta riscuotendo molte simpatie. Capisco che anche Mycroft potrebbe apparire poco simpatico, ma in realtà tiene moltissimo al fratellino e tutta la sua durezza deriva proprio dal desiderio di tenere Sherlock fuori dai guai.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia e per i kudos  
> Grazie a egmon73 per il commento lasciato allo scorso capitolo.  
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, sarebbe sempre benvenuto. 
> 
> Per chi sia curioso di sapere come continui la storia, l’appuntamento è per sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. A Sky Full Of Stars

La fine di novembre portava con sé l’aspettativa per le feste di Natale. Mycroft non aveva ancora potuto chiedere l’affidamento di John, perché il marito, un giovane e promettente sergente di Scotland Yard, era impegnato in una delicata missione sotto copertura e non tornava a casa da tempo. Gregory Lestrade riusciva sempre a fare avere qualche messaggio al marito, per rassicurarlo sul suo stato di salute e che tutto stesse andando bene. Questo, però, non era abbastanza per Mycroft, che temeva che Greg gli nascondesse i dettagli più dolorosi e pericolosi dell’operazione, per non farlo preoccupare. Il maggiore degli Holmes aveva comunque fatto controllare la situazione di John alla sua solerte ed efficiente assistente, che aveva preso le contromisure necessarie per assicurare l’incolumità del giovane Omega. Brent Watson era stato prelevato dalla polizia e portato davanti al giudice Benjamin McCoy, un licantropo di mezza età particolarmente severo verso i padri che abusavano della propria autorità: “Signor Watson, che cosa è accaduto a suo figlio?”

“Nulla, per quanto ne so io, vostro onore,” rispose Watson, con aria innocente.

“Il professor Stevenson, il preside della scuola frequentata da suo figlio, ha sporto denuncia contro di lei, presentando delle fotografie come prova a suo carico, in cui si vedono chiaramente lividi e tagli, anche se in via di guarigione. Mi può spiegare come abbia fatto suo figlio a procurarseli?”

“E come faccio a saperlo? Sa anche lei quanto gli Omega siano fragili. Il piccolo impiastro…”

“Signor Watson, non metta alla prova la mia pazienza. Posso assicurarle che sia molto limitata, soprattutto verso i padri che continuino a picchiare i figli, nonostante gli avvertimenti della Corte,” il giudice McCoy interruppe Brent, in tono tagliente e minaccioso.

“Vostro onore, il signor Watson ammette di avere ecceduto con il bere e di avere perso il controllo. In quel giorno particolare, era appena stato licenziato dalla ditta per cui lavorava e la preoccupazione di non poter fornire un adeguato sostentamento ai figli lo ha portato a reagire in maniera spropositata a una insolenza del figlio. Ora il signor Watson ha un lavoro e assicura la Corte che l’episodio non si ripeterà più,” intervenne l’avvocato di Brent.

Il giudice osservò il licantropo inquisito, che tentava, inutilmente, di sembrare contrito e pentito: “Non esistono motivazioni valide che possano giustificare il suo comportamento riprovevole, signor Watson. Purtroppo, al momento non posso affidare suo figlio a nessuno o lo farei molto volentieri. Le concedo due mesi, durante i quali l’assistente sociale verrà ogni settimana al suo domicilio per controllare le condizioni di John. Fra due mesi ci troveremo qui e valuterò il rapporto dell’assistente sociale, prendendo la mia decisione definitiva sull’affidamento del giovane Omega. Spero che non mi deluda, signor Watson, perché questa è la sua ultima possibilità di dimostrare alla Corte che lei sappia come si comporti un vero padre.”

“La ringraziamo per la sua comprensione e benevolenza, vostro onore,” sospirò l’avvocato.

Brent venne rimandato a casa. La sorveglianza dell’assistente sociale si fece assidua e lui non ebbe più eccessi di violenza verso il figlio. Tutto sembrava sotto controllo e l’avvicinarsi delle vacanze di Natale portò una certa euforia alla “King Arthur”.

**A Sky Full Of Stars**

 

La mensa era affollata e chiassosa, come al solito. Sherlock sedeva nel posto più esterno, di fronte a John, al tavolo con Mike, Sarah e Molly. Era diventata una loro abitudine fare i compiti e trascorrere insieme la pausa pranzo. Grazie a John, Sherlock trovava tollerabile, qualche volta addirittura persino piacevole, la compagnia degli altri ragazzi. Mike e Sarah erano Alfa, mentre Molly era un’Omega. I bene informati sussurravano che vi fosse del tenero fra Mike e Molly, ma loro negavano risolutamente, anche se erano stati sorpresi più volte in situazioni che avvaloravano la tesi di un coinvolgimento sentimentale fra di loro. Nessuno, invece, osava fare supposizioni sul rapporto esistente fra John e Sarah o fra John e Sherlock. Nessuno poteva dire di essere stato testimone di atteggiamenti sospetti o che potessero essere definiti qualcosa di più che amichevoli.

Al tavolo dei cinque amici, il soggetto di discussione principale era il tema proposto dalla signorina Lange sul canto di Natale di Dickens e sulla sua modernità. Mike stava facendo una lunga disquisizione su quanta influenza avessero i sogni e le credenze sulle decisioni che ognuno prendeva ogni giorno, quando si sentì un forte rumore, che lo zittì. I cinque ragazzi si voltarono verso la fonte del rumore e videro una giovane vampira, con lunghi e folti capelli biondi, che le cadevano sulle spalle, in piedi accanto a Sherlock e una decina fra libri e quaderni riversi sul pavimento.

“Oh, mio Dio, che disastro! – strillò la ragazza, con una vocetta stridula – Come faccio a prendere su tutto! Ho anche il vassoio in mano. Mi aiuteresti, per favore?” E si voltò verso Sherlock, sbattendo le folte ciglia, che incorniciavano degli occhi azzurri così spalancati da sembrare quelli di un cartone animato. Sherlock si alzò dalla sedia e raccolse quanto era caduto alla ragazza: “Non hai una borsa? È alquanto scomodo andare in giro con i libri sciolti, in questo modo.”

“Sai volevo ripassare chimica mentre pranzavo, ma non sono riuscita a tenere in equilibrio tutti questi volumi. Potresti infilarli nella borsa?” Così dicendo, la ragazza si girò, dando le spalle a Sherlock e sporgendo il sedere verso di lui, in modo che potesse avere facile accesso allo zainetto che aveva sulle spalle. In questo modo, il giovane Holmes aveva una magnifica visuale sul piccolo fondoschiena della ragazza, proporzionato e ben modellato. Senza fare caso a nulla, Sherlock infilò i libri nello zainetto, stando attendo a non creare delle pieghe: “Fatto!” La informò e si sedette di nuovo accanto a Molly e di fronte a John.

La ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso radioso, che mise in evidenza tutta la sua perfetta dentatura: “Come sei stato gentile. – lo ringraziò, con voce mielosa – Non credo che ci abbiano mai presentati. Mi chiamo Melody Parker e frequento il corso C,” concluse, allungandogli una mano mentre teneva precariamente il vassoio con l’altra. Sherlock la fissò perplesso, ma non voleva sembrare scortese, sapendo che John lo avrebbe rimproverato, così si alzò di nuovo e prese la mano che gli era stata porta: “Piacere. Sherlock Holmes.”

“Oh, lo so. Tutti ti conoscono. Sei bravissimo in chimica. Io, invece, sono un vero disastro. Potrei darti il mio numero di cellulare, così potremmo accordarci affinché tu mi dia delle lezioni. Che ne dici?”

La ragazza non aveva ancora lasciato andare la mano di Sherlock, che iniziava a essere piuttosto infastidito. Prima che il vampiro potesse fare un qualche commento acido, John intervenne, diplomaticamente: “Potresti unirti al nostro gruppo di studio, Mel. Io ho il tuo numero di telefono. Ti faccio sapere quando faremo chimica, la prossima volta. Che ne dici?”

Il sorriso della ragazza si spense sulle labbra deluse, mentre il suo entusiasmo fu raffreddato dallo sguardo gelido di Sherlock: “Ah… va bene… grazie John… aspetto una tua telefonata…” bofonchiò, diventando rossa e allontanandosi rapidamente dal tavolo dei cinque amici.

Sherlock si mise a sedere e la seguì con lo sguardo. Melody raggiunse alcune sue amiche, che ridacchiavano maliziose, causando una reazione rabbiosa da parte della ragazza. Era evidente che la caduta dei libri non fosse stata accidentale, ma Sherlock non capiva che cosa cercasse di ottenere da lui quella ragazza sconosciuta. Stava per rivolgersi a John, in cerca di chiarimenti, quando un’altra ragazza appoggiò le mani ai bordi del tavolo. La camicia della divisa scolastica era slacciata in modo da consentire una perfetta visuale sul suo seno prosperoso e da distrarre l’attenzione dai capelli rossi che incorniciavano un viso pieno di lentiggini e occhi verdi striati d’oro.

La giovane licantropa ignorò Sherlock e rivolse un sorriso a John: “Ho sentito che avete organizzato un gruppo per studiare chimica e biologia. Potrei farne parte anche io? Sai, sono materie interessanti e non si conoscono mai abbastanza.”

“Puoi unirti a noi quando vuoi, Beth. Conosci già Sherlock?”

La licantropa rivolse un sorriso famelico al vampiro: “Solo di fama,” mormorò, con voce calda e suadente.

“Sherlock, questa è Elisabeth Baker. Beth, lui è Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock si alzò di nuovo in piedi, riuscendo a stento a trattenere uno sbuffo stizzito, e allungò una mano verso la ragazza: “Piacere.”

Beth prese la mano del vampiro e la strinse con fermezza: “Il piacere è tutto mio. Sarà un onore partecipare a un gruppo di studio con te. Spero che terrete un incontro quanto prima.”

“Sarà mia premura inviarti un messaggio appena avremo stabilito una data,” ribatté John.

La ragazza trattenne ancora un po’ la mano di Sherlock, poi la lasciò e se ne andò, strizzandogli l’occhio.

Sherlock, completamente confuso, si tornò a sedere e notò i sorrisi divertiti e ammiccanti sulle labbra dei suoi amici: “Che cosa mi sono perso?” Domandò, seccato.

“Davvero non hai idea di cosa stia accadendo?” Chiese Molly, stupita.

“Certo che non ne ha idea! Lui è Sherlock Holmes. Che cosa vuoi che ne sappia del ballo? Non è un acido o un composto chimico, quindi non è un’area di sua competenza,” ribatté Sarah, maliziosamente.

“Ballo? Quale ballo?” Sbuffò Sherlock.

“Il Ballo di Natale,” rispose John, come se fosse talmente ovvio che tutti dovessero esserne informati.

Sherlock incrociò le braccia sul petto e inarcò un sopracciglio in modo minaccioso, pronto a esplodere se non avesse avuto una risposta completa e soddisfacente in poco tempo.

John sorrise: “Giusto. Tu sei arrivato da poco e sei autorizzato a non conoscere le tradizioni della nostra scuola. Allora… ogni anno, viene organizzato un grande ballo, che si svolge la sera del 23 dicembre, in coincidenza con l’ultimo giorno di lezione, prima delle vacanze natalizie. È una festa importante, cui nessuno vuole o può mancare. Dopo Halloween, il ballo diventa l’argomento principale di ogni conversazione. Si discute soprattutto di vestiti e di accompagnatori. Perché, vedi Sherlock, piuttosto che andare da soli alla festa, è meglio inventarsi una scusa qualsiasi e non presentarsi, per evitare di diventare lo zimbello di tutta la scuola.”

“E questo, che cosa ha a che fare con il comportamento di quelle due ragazze?”

John fissò Sherlock, piuttosto sbalordito: “Davvero non ci arrivi?”

“No, John, lui proprio non ci arriva. Lo ho già spiegato… le ragazze non sono un argomento di sua competenza e comprensione. Figuriamoci quelle ansiose per uno stupido ballo,” si intromise Sarah, molto divertita.

Sherlock appoggiò le mani al tavolo, pronto a ribattere in modo stizzito, ma John mise una mano su una di quelle del giovane vampiro che si paralizzò. Non per la prima volta, Sherlock si chiese se John sapesse quale reazione scatenasse in lui ogni volta che lo toccava. Era una cosa strana, mai accaduta prima. Al più piccolo tocco di John, il cuore di Sherlock batteva impazzito e lui non riusciva più a reagire a nulla. Tutto quello, che capiva e voleva, era che il giovane Omega non togliesse la mano dalla parte del corpo che stava sfiorando.

“Tu sei un ragazzo molto bello e affascinante, Sherlock. – riprese John, in tono dolce – Quindi sei molto ambito come accompagnatore, anche se non hai proprio la nomea del tenero di cuore o del simpatico. Oppure, è proprio per questo che le attrai tanto… sai… il bello e dannato fa sempre colpo.”

“Vogliono che io le inviti al ballo,” Sherlock finalmente capì.

“Esatto,” annuirono in coro i suoi amici.

“Ho degli obblighi?”

“Solo di partecipare al ballo,” rispose John.

“E se io non volessi?”

“Vuoi che io ci vada da solo?” Domandò John, titubante.

Sherlock fissò gli occhi di John, così profondamente azzurri e sinceri. Sembrava quasi esservi una nota d’ansia. “ _Perché?”_ “Tu non ci vai con Sarah?” Chiese, guardingo.

“Io sono stata invitata da Thomas Lake. Ovviamente, Mike e Molly andranno insieme. Rimanete voi due…”

“Stai davvero chiedendomi di venire al ballo con te?” Insisté Sherlock, incredulo.

“Non come coppia, ma come amici,” John si affrettò a spiegare.

Il cuore di Sherlock fece una specie di capriola. _“Come amici… non come coppia… però vuole me… perché non c’è nessun altro che lo accompagnerebbe? Sono un ripiego?”_ Non fece in tempo a esternare le proprie perplessità perché Sebastian Moran, sempre scortato da alcuni suoi compagni di squadra, si avvicinò al loro tavolo: “Ciao, John. A che ora passo a prenderti la sera della festa?” Domandò, sicuro di sé.

“Non credo che tu mi abbia chiesto di venire al ballo con te,” rispose John, seccato.

“E con chi vorresti andarci? Con lui?” Lo schernì Sebastian, indicando Sherlock, con il pollice.

“Esatto. John verrà al ballo con me. Hai qualcosa in contrario, Moran?” sibilò il giovane Holmes.

Sebastian e Sherlock si fissarono negli occhi, in modo ostile, per qualche secondo. Il brusio allegro, sempre presente in mensa, si zittì, lasciando il posto a un silenzio carico di tensione.

Moran si voltò lentamente verso John: “Dovresti scegliere meglio le persone che frequenti.”

“Hai perfettamente ragione, Seb. E, infatti, ho deciso di andare al ballo con qualcuno con cui mi trovo veramente bene e che non pensa solo a escogitare il modo più rapido per sfilarmi gli slip e dimostrarmi quanto sia virile,” ribatté John, con molta calma.

La mascella di Moran si irrigidì, mentre un lampo di rabbia attraversò gli occhi verdi. Ogni muscolo del corpo di Sherlock si tese, pronto a scattare in difesa di John, se Sebastian avesse tentato di colpirlo.

Il giovane licantropo, invece, esibì un sorriso noncurante: “Come vuoi. Se preferisci andare al ballo con gli scarti, sono affari tuoi, John. Io ti avevo dato la possibilità di essere il protagonista della serata.”

“Grazie per la proposta, Seb. Ne sono lusingato. Sarà per un’altra volta,” John ricambiò il sorriso.

Moran scrollò le spalle e se ne andò, seguito dai suoi amici.

“VADO AL BALLO CON JOHN WATSON!” Urlò Sherlock, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa.

Moran continuò ad andare per la propria strada, come se non avesse sentito l’urlo di Sherlock, mentre gli altri ragazzi, presenti in mensa, ridacchiarono divertiti e ripresero a chiacchierare.

“Sherlock!” Lo rimproverò John, guardandolo come se fosse impazzito.

“Così quelle ragazze si mettono il cuore in pace e non si uniscono al nostro gruppo di studio, solo per convincermi a portare al ballo una di loro. Sarebbe una perdita di tempo insopportabile,” ghignò Sherlock.

John tentò di mantenere un’aria di rimprovero, ma non riuscì a sopprimere la risatina che gli partì dal cuore, contagiando tutti i presenti al tavolo. I cinque amici scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa, che terminò quando Sherlock emise un sospiro tragico: “Ora mi tocca venire al ballo!”

“Direi proprio di sì. A meno che tu non voglia che io chiami Seb e gli dica che ho cambiato idea, preferendo lui, come accompagnatore, al tuo posto.”

“Non sia mai! Ti lascerei andare a quel ballo con tutti, fuorché con quel troglodita…”

“Che ha tutti i muscoli al posto giusto per farsi ammirare…” lo interruppe Sarah, maliziosa.

“Puoi sempre offrirti tu e lasciare andare quel tipo che ti accompagnerà,” ribatté Sherlock.

“Oh, lo farei, ma tutti sanno che Seb ha un debole per i giovani Omega biondi. Sarà divertente vedervi tutti al ballo.”

“Oh, sì, proprio divertente,” brontolò Sherlock, mostrandosi profondamente afflitto e per nulla felice per la situazione, ma il suo cuore saltava felice e attendeva con trepidazione la sera in cui avrebbe stretto John fra le sue braccia.

 

 

Tornato a casa, Sherlock trovò il fratello nello studio, dove stava pianificando l’agenda degli incontri per la settimana seguente con la sua assistente. Mycroft lo accolse con un sorriso: “Tutto bene a scuola?”

Sherlock sbuffò: “Lo sapevi che la “King Arthur” organizza un ballo per Natale?”

“Certo. È una tradizione molto sentita e sarebbe auspicabile che tu vi partecipassi. So che…”

“Ci andrò, ci andrò. Ho anche l’accompagnatore,” Sherlock interruppe Mycroft, che fissò il fratello minore sbalordito: “John Watson?”

“Con chi altro potrei andarci? – sospirò il giovane Holmes – Ho dovuto accettare di accompagnarlo, per evitare che fosse costretto ad accettare l’invito di un licantropo cavernicolo di nome Sebastian Moran.”

Mycroft sorrise appena: “Sebastian Moran è l’erede di una delle famiglie più influenti di Londra, se non del Regno Unito. Suo padre è membro della Camera dei Lord e fa parte del Consiglio Ristretto della Regina. Il nonno materno è un banchiere e possiede una delle banche inglesi più importanti e influenti. Sua madre è membro di ogni circolo e associazione importante presente a Londra, oltre a essere uno dei più apprezzati docenti universitari di Antropologia del paese. Tutti considererebbero Sebastian Moran un ottimo partito, da frequentare e conquistare.”

“Tutti, tranne John, che gli ha detto di no e ha preferito me,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Nel tuo armadio, hai un abito adatto all’occasione?” Domandò Mycroft. Sherlock rispose con un’alzata di occhi che poteva solo significare: _“Secondo te? Perché dovrei avere un abito per qualcosa di così stupido?”_

“Mi sono permessa di fissare un appuntamento per Sherlock con il suo sarto personale per sabato mattina alle 10, signore,” intervenne Anthea, alzando gli occhi dal proprio cellulare e sorridendo ai due uomini.

“Efficiente come sempre. – Mycroft la ringraziò con un cenno del capo – Se riuscisse a venire con noi, mi farebbe un grande favore. Potrebbe essere utile l’occhio critico di una donna.”

“È proprio necessario?” brontolò Sherlock, con un tono capriccioso degno di un bambino.

“Ho una reputazione da difendere e non intendo permetterti di presentarti al ballo della “King Arthur” vestito come un pezzente,” ribatté Mycroft, in tono risoluto.

“Ci vediamo direttamente al negozio di Westwood,” si intromise Anthea.

“Perfetto. Sherlock, vai a fare i compiti. Anthea, metta gentilmente l’ambasciatore norvegese per venerdì mattina alle 11.30, in modo che possa interrompere l’incontro con il console ungherese, che ama tanto perdersi in chiacchiere…”

Sherlock uscì dallo studio del fratello con un sorriso soddisfatto. Sarebbe andato al ballo con John. E desiderava tanto che, quella sera, fosse una serata speciale per loro. In cuor suo, Sherlock voleva parlare a John dei sentimenti che provava per lui. Si era reso conto che sentiva qualcosa di molto più profondo di una semplice amicizia, ma era terrorizzato all’idea di essere respinto da John e di perderlo. Non era sicuro che avrebbe trovato il coraggio di parlargli, ma decise che si sarebbe dichiarato, se si fosse presentata l’occasione giusta.

 

 

E la sera del ballo arrivò. Dicembre, con le sue verifiche e interrogazioni, trascorse rapidamente, portando gli studenti della “King Arthur” all’evento tanto atteso. Sherlock era passato a casa di John a prenderlo con l’auto, guidata da un autista, che Mycroft gli aveva messo a disposizione. John indossava un completo bianco, sopra a una camicia azzurra, che faceva risaltare il colore dei suoi occhi. La cravatta bianca era fermata da un fermacravatta che aveva al centro una piccola acquamarina azzurra. L’abito era stato uno degli ultimi acquisti fatti con la nonna, poco prima che lei morisse. Il giovane Omega lo aveva provato con trepidazione ed era stato molto felice nel constatare che gli calzava ancora a pennello, anche se aveva dovuto sfruttare al massimo l’orlo dei pantaloni.

Sherlock, invece, aveva un vestito nero e una camicia bianca, con una cravatta nera, fermata da un fermaglio a forma di testa di drago, cha aveva per occhi due rubini rosso fuoco. I ricci ribelli erano stati domati dall’intervento di un gel e incorniciavano ordinatamente il volto del vampiro, mettendone in evidenza gli zigomi affilati.

Quando i due ragazzi entrarono nella palestra, per quella sera adibita a sala da ballo, nessuno poté evitare di ammirarli, perché erano una coppia perfetta.

“Che cosa facciamo ora? – domandò Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte – Ho partecipato a pochissimi balli e quasi sempre nella parte della tappezzeria… se capisci cosa io voglia dire…”

“Ti capisco e sei fortunato: io adoro ballare con la tappezzeria,” sorrise John, allungando una mano.

Sherlock la fissò per pochi secondi, alzò lo sguardo sugli occhi limpidi di John e afferrò la mano, pronto a lasciarsi guidare da qualsiasi parte lo volesse portare. John lo condusse sulla pista da ballo. Sherlock strinse John a sé e iniziarono a ballare, facendosi trascinare dalla musica e ignorando chiunque fosse presente nella

stanza. C’erano solo loro due, John e Sherlock, persi ognuno negli occhi dell’altro.

Nessuno dei due notò Sebastian Moran, che li osservava da un angolo della sala con sguardo furioso. Il giovane licantropo non poteva credere che John avesse preferito quell’allampanato e pallido vampiro a lui. Cosa poteva offrire all’Omega quello stupido succhiasangue in più di lui? Nulla. Sebastian avrebbe ricoperto John d’oro, lo avrebbe protetto dal padre ubriacone, gli avrebbe fatto vivere una vita piena di agi e lusso. Gli avrebbe offerto il mondo intero, insieme al suo cuore. Invece, John non aveva occhi che per quel cervellone, magro e lungo, come un manico di scopa. Sebastian alzò il bicchiere, che stringeva in mano, come se stesse facendo un brindisi silenzioso: _“Hai vinto il primo round, Sherlock Holmes. Vediamo chi vincerà la guerra e conquisterà veramente il cuore di John.”_

 

 

La serata procedeva tranquilla, quando un ragazzo piccolo, magro e moro cadde in mezzo alla pista da ballo. Moran e i suoi amici risero sguaiatamente: “Jimmy Boy, devi stare attento a dove metti i piedi o succedono queste cose.”

“Mi… mi dispiace… Seb… io… io… volevo solo…” il ragazzo balbettò, arrossendo violentemente.

“Su, coraggio, Jimmy Boy. Non c’è bisogno di essere così emozionati. Io sono un licantropo, esattamente come te… o meglio… non proprio come te. Tu sei così piccolo e minuto, che dovresti metterti una campanella al collo, per fare sentire che sei presente, altrimenti ti potremmo pestare!” Alle parole di Moran, pronunciate in modo che tutti le sentissero, i suoi amici scoppiarono a ridere. Anche altri ragazzi ridacchiarono nervosamente. Non era la prima volta che Sebastian Moran e la sua cricca si comportavano da bulli prepotenti e nessuno voleva essere il bersaglio della loro attenzione.

John strinse i pugni e i denti. Lasciò le braccia di Sherlock e aiutò il piccolo licantropo a rialzarsi: “Ci vuole davvero tanto coraggio, in cinque grandi e grossi come voi, a prendersela con uno che è la metà!” Sbottò, arrabbiato.

“Oh, avanti John! È solo uno scherzo innocente. Serve a temprare il carattere di James come licantropo. Non lo avremmo mai fatto se fosse stato un piccolo, tenero e delicato Omega, come te.”

“Non esistono giustificazioni al tuo comportamento, Seb!” John redarguì il licantropo.

Moran si irrigidì, non riuscendo a nascondere la rabbia: “Sempre pronto a difendere i deboli, vero John? Prima il vampiro nuovo, ora il piccolo licantropo… dimmi, John, hai intenzione di andare a letto con entrambi o ti sei già stancato di Holmes e Jimmy Boy è il suo sostituto?”

John ricambiò lo sguardo furioso, per nulla intimorito dalla reazione del licantropo: “Non tutto si riduce a una scopata e via, Sebastian. Se non lo hai ancora capito, ti consiglio di crescere. Forse allora comprenderai che non puoi sempre soverchiare quelli più piccoli e deboli di te…”

“Io non sono piccolo e debole! – sibilò James Moriarty, liberandosi dalla presa di John con uno strettone – E non ho bisogno dell’aiuto e della protezione di uno stupido Omega. Non siete nemmeno uomini! Vi fate ingravidare come le femmine! Siete uomini finti! Fallati!”

Moran rise, divertito: “Guarda, guarda. Il piccolo lupacchiotto mostra i denti! Vedi John? Le buone azioni non rimangono mai impunite.”

John fissò James, ma non disse nulla. Capiva quanto potesse sentirsi umiliato. Era stato preso in giro da Moran e dalla sua banda davanti a tutti e solo un Omega era intervenuto in suo aiuto. John aveva ferito l’amor proprio di James, che, probabilmente, preferiva essere lo zerbino di Sebastian, piuttosto che essere aiutato da lui. Con un sospiro rassegnato, John scrollò le spalle: “Spero che un giorno capirai che non volevo fare nulla di male,” sussurrò e tornò da Sherlock.

La musica riprese. I due ragazzi ricominciarono a ballare, stretti l’uno all’altro. James Moriarty uscì dalla palestra, rosso in viso e pieno di risentimento. Verso Sebastian Moran, che non perdeva occasione per umiliarlo e sbeffeggiarlo, come se gli fosse superiore. Verso John Watson, che aveva osato intervenire e far credere a tutti che lui si nascondesse dietro i pantaloni di uno stupido Omega. James giurò a se stesso che si sarebbe vendicato di tutti. Che, un giorno, sarebbero stati loro a strisciare ai suoi piedi, implorando pietà. E lui non avrebbe risparmiato nessuno.

 

 

Sherlock non era intervenuto nella discussione per evitare che degenerasse in rissa. Aveva compreso che qualcosa aveva fatto infuriare Moran e che il licantropo cercava lo scontro. Sherlock aveva deciso che non avrebbe accettato alcuna provocazione, per non rovinare la serata a John. Purtroppo, il suo mancato intervento non aveva migliorato la situazione. John tremava fra le sue braccia. Era arrabbiato per il comportamento di Sebastian e per le parole di James. La serata sembrava rovinata e non era giusto. Fino a quel momento, era stata una festa piacevole.

“Se vuoi, possiamo andarcene,” sussurrò all’orecchio di John.

“Davvero non ti dispiace?”

Sherlock sollevò con un dito il mento di John e lo fissò negli occhi: “Ti sembro veramente uno che non lascerebbe mai una festa?”

John ridacchiò: “Scusa, hai ragione. Praticamente ti ho trascinato io qui. E guarda come è finita…”

“Non è stata colpa tua. Smettila di  addossarti gli errori e i problemi di tutti. Sono stati loro a comportarsi da idioti. Non che la cosa mi stupisca. In fin dei conti, sono solo licantropi…”

“Sherlock!” Lo redarguì John, con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Il giovane Holmes alzò gli occhi al soffitto, per nulla pentito di quello che aveva detto: “Non abbiamo l’auto. Ero d’accordo con l’autista di Mycroft che ci venisse a prendere verso l’una. Posso chiamarlo e…”

“Ti va di fare quattro passi? Potresti dirgli di aspettarci davanti a casa mia. Non abito lontano.”

“Perfetto,” annuì Sherlock, che non si sarebbe mai lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di restare solo con John.

Mentre il giovane Holmes inviava un messaggio all’autista, John recuperava i loro cappotti dal guardaroba. La notte, limpida e fredda, avvolse i due ragazzi fra le sue silenziose braccia. La “King Arthur” non era molto distante dal Tamigi. John e Sherlock si incamminarono sulle rive del fiume. Le luci dei lampioni erano al minimo. Sia i vampiri che i licantropi erano considerati abitanti della notte e vedevano chiaramente al buio, anche in mancanza di luce. I lampioni illuminavano le città più per bellezza, che per reale necessità. Le luci di dicembre, inoltre, includevano le luminarie natalizie, la cui intensità, comunque, era tenuta abbastanza bassa, proprio per permettere alla gente di godersi lo spettacolo del cielo stellato nelle notti limpide.

John e Sherlock camminavano in confortevole silenzio. Nessuno dei due si sentiva obbligato a parlare, a cercare di riempire il vuoto con una conversazione forzata su qualche tema neutrale. Semplicemente, godevano uno della compagnia dell’altro. Chiunque li incrociasse, vedeva due ragazzi, uno alto e aristocratico, avvolto in lungo cappotto nero che lo faceva sembrare un’eterea apparizione, mentre l’altro era molto più basso e indossava un giaccone chiaro. I due formavano una strana coppia, eppure c’era come un’aurea intorno a loro, che faceva capire quanto fosse giusto che uno fosse al fianco dell’altro.

Sherlock sbirciava John con la coda dell’occhio e si rese conto che il giovane Omega stava osservando il cielo. Incuriosito, alzò gli occhi verso la volta stellata e si fermò: “Che cosa stai guardando?”

“Orione,” rispose John, fermandosi anche lui, con il viso sempre rivolto al cielo.

“Chi?”

“Cosa… è una costellazione, molto luminosa in questo periodo dell’anno.”

Sherlock si avvicinò a John, che alzò un braccio, indicando una porzione di cielo: “Vedi quelle quattro stelle luminose disposte a trapezio che hanno in mezzo altre tre stelle? Le quattro sono le principali stelle della Costellazione di Orione, mentre le tre sono chiamate la Cintura di Orione.”

“Orione… come il cacciatore della mitologia greca?” Domandò Sherlock, quasi appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di John, vicino all’incavo del collo, per meglio vedere cosa l’Omega stesse indicando.

“Esatto. Esistono diverse versioni sulla morte di Orione. Tutte concordano sul fatto che sia stato ucciso da uno scorpione, ma divergono su chi abbia inviato l’animale. Alcuni dicono Gea, arrabbiata perché Orione aveva insidiato le Pleiadi; altri Apollo, geloso dell’attrazione che la sorella Artemide provava per il cacciatore; altre ancora indicano questa dea stessa, decisa a liberarsi di un corteggiatore troppo insistente. Comunque siano andate le cose, alla sua morte Orione venne collocato in cielo, insieme al suo fido compagno di caccia, il cane Sirio, dove di notte si riproduce il mito terrestre. Quando le stelle della Costellazione dello Scorpione sorgono a Est, Orione tramonta a Ovest, sconfitto. Però Esculapio, il medico più famoso dell’antichità, ucciderà lo Scorpione, permettendo la rinascita di Orione, in un eterno rinnovo del tema della vita e della morte.”

“Non avrei mai detto che l’astronomia fosse così interessante. La ho sempre ritenuta una materia assolutamente inutile, ma, raccontata così, diventa coinvolgente.”

“Davvero?” Chiese John, voltandosi verso Sherlock. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, come se ognuno dei due stesse cercando di leggere nell’anima dell’altro. John si voltò completamente verso Sherlock, che gli avvolse i fianchi con le braccia, stringendo l’Omega a sé. John mise le braccia al collo del vampiro, facendogli abbassare il volto verso il proprio. I due ragazzi continuavano a fissarsi negli occhi, indecisi e insicuri su che cosa fare. Le labbra sempre più vicine. Con un sorriso stentato, chiusero gli occhi e si buttarono. Le labbra si toccarono delicatamente, in un approccio impacciato e incerto. I loro nasi intralciavano i movimenti, quasi volessero impedire ai ragazzi di baciarsi, ma nemmeno questo li fermò. Piegarono il collo, in modo che le labbra avessero un migliore accesso le une alle altre, schiudendole così che le lingue potessero esplorare il nuovo universo che si trovarono davanti. Il bacio divenne sempre più profondo e sicuro, mentre le mani accarezzavano il corpo dell’altro, incapaci di stare ferme, desiderose di sentire la pelle e il calore dell’altro sotto i propri polpastrelli. Non seppero quanto durò il bacio. Si staccarono, quasi privi di fiato, con i cuori che battevano impazziti, rossi in viso e felici, come non si erano mai sentiti prima.

Sherlock avrebbe anche continuato, ma John lo fermò, delicatamente: “Aspetta. Il bacio è stato bellissimo, ma preferirei che ci fermassimo qui.”

“Mi dispiace… non avrei dovuto… scusa…” borbottò Sherlock, lasciando andare John.

“No, non scusarti. Non hai fatto nulla di male. Io ho voluto questo bacio tanto quanto te. Non mi pento di quello che abbiamo fatto. Anzi! Solo… io tengo molto a te, Sherlock… alla nostra amicizia… al nostro rapporto. Avrei voglia di baciarti ancora, vorrei trascorrere tutta la notte a baciarti e andrei anche oltre, ma credo che non sia il momento giusto. La nostra amicizia è troppo importante per rovinarla volendo anticipare i tempi. Non voglio correre. Mi capisci?”

Gli occhi azzurri di John esprimevano ansia e sincerità. Sherlock lo comprese senza doverlo studiare a lungo: “Sì, ti capisco. Anche io non voglio distruggere il nostro rapporto. Non è necessario bruciare tutte le tappe proprio stanotte. Abbiamo tempo. Ci siamo appena conosciuti, anche se, per me, è come se ci conoscessimo da sempre.”

“È lo stesso anche per me,” sorrise John.

“Posso aspettare. Per te, posso attendere fino alle fine dei tempi,” sussurrò Sherlock.

John alzò una mano e accarezzò una guancia del vampiro: “Grazie.”

Sherlock prese la mano dell’Omega e la trattenne per qualche secondo sul proprio viso, assaporandone e immagazzinandone il calore. Quando la staccò, ne baciò il palmo: “Sarà meglio che andiamo o l’autista di Mycroft comincerà a chiedersi che fine abbiamo fatto. Sai che cosa potrebbe succedere se ci sorprendesse a baciarci e lo riferisse a mio fratello?” Sogghignò Sherlock, strappando una risata sincera a John.

I ragazzi ripresero la strada verso l’appartamento in cui viveva John. Non parlarono. Non si guardarono, persi ognuno nei propri pensieri. Ogni tanto le loro mani si sfioravano, ma non osavano intrecciarsi, timorose di non riuscire a fermarsi. Entrambi i ragazzi, però, erano felici, perché sapevano che l’altro ricambiava quello strano e profondo sentimento che proveniva dal cuore e che potevano chiamare amore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ma non abituatevi troppo ai cuoricini. Il padre di John non ha certo finito di fare danni.  
> James Moriarty non apparirà più, in questa storia, ma non vi preoccupate troppo per la sua assenza. Il caro Jimmy Boy tornerà nei prossimi racconti, che compongono questa serie, in tutto il suo splendore.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui e a chi abbia lasciato un kudos.  
> Grazie a egmon73 per la recensione al terzo capitolo. Spero di riuscire a rispondere più velocemente, in futuro, ma la vita reale sa essere molto invadente.
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare qualche riga di commento, sarebbe sempre benvenuto.
> 
> L’appuntamento è per il prossimo sabato.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Rolling in the deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE!!!!  
> Dalle mie parti, c’è un vecchio adagio che dice: “Chi ti conosce, non ti compera”. Temo che potreste dirlo di me, al termine di questo capitolo. Infatti, dopo un paio di capitoli abbastanza tranquilli, che potrei definire praticamente fluffuosi, tornano scene e situazioni non proprio piacevoli, con sempre al centro il povero John e il suo non troppo simpatico genitore. 
> 
> A chi prosegua, malgrado il preambolo, auguro buona lettura.

 

 

John poteva sentire ancora il calore delle labbra di Sherlock sulle proprie. Percepiva la presenza della lingua del vampiro nella propria bocca. Il profumo del suo corpo. Le sue braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, che lo stringevano forte. Le sue mani, piacevolmente fredde, che sfioravano la sua pelle calda, provocando brividi di un piacere mai provato prima. Con un sorriso felice sulle labbra, John aprì la porta dell’appartamento, in cui viveva con il padre e la sorella, e il sangue si gelò nelle vene.

Il padre lo stava aspettando, seduto su una poltrona, ma non era solo. Un uomo sedeva nella poltrona di fronte a Brent. Era un vampiro e dimostrava l’età del padre di John. Aveva radi capelli scuri e un paio di occhiali, con una montatura sottile, nascondeva gli occhi. L’uomo esibiva un sorriso freddo e distaccato, ma era soprattutto il suo atteggiamento a preoccupare John. Quell’uomo si comportava come se fosse il padrone del mondo. Dietro alle spalle dello sconosciuto, c’era un altro uomo, giovane, alto e atletico, che dava l’impressione di essere pericoloso, con gli occhi nocciola e i capelli castano chiaro, che avevano cominciato a imbiancarsi precocemente. Comodamente appoggiato al tavolo, c’era un altro vampiro biondo, che teneva in mano una borsa e sembrava un medico.

Ogni parte dell’anima di John gli urlava di girare sui tacchi e scappare il più lontano possibile da quell’appartamento. Non sapeva dove avrebbe potuto andare, ma non era importante. Doveva fuggire. Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, la porta venne sbattuta alle sue spalle e la felicità di John Watson fu risucchiata dalla sua vita, in un solo istante.

 

 

**Rolling in the deep**

“Non sapevo che avesse visite, signore. Vado nella mia stanza e non disturbo,” John cercò di andarsene dall’ingresso-soggiorno, ma Brent si alzò e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, esibendo un sorriso amorevole talmente falso da apparire grottesco e stringendolo a sé in una pessima imitazione di un abbraccio affettuoso.

John si irrigidì, soprattutto quando la presa di Brent si fece più forte e avvicinò il viso al collo del figlio, aspirandone profondamente l’odore. Il giovane Omega sapeva che doveva essergli rimasto addosso il profumo di Sherlock e temeva la reazione del padre.

Brent lasciò andare il figlio e lo colpì con un manrovescio: “Di chi è l’odore che hai addosso? Che cosa hai fatto, piccola puttana che non sei altro,” sibilò furioso, colpendo ancora John, che alzò le braccia per cercare di difendersi.

“Brent, stai danneggiando la mia merce?” Domandò una voce in tono cordiale, ma gelido.

Brent si immobilizzò con il braccio a mezz’aria: “No… certo che no, signor Magnussen… io…”

“Tu… cosa?” Lo sollecitò l’uomo con gli occhiali, in tono gentile e con un sorriso sulle labbra, che però non arrivava agli occhi.

“Cerchi di capire, signor Magnussen… io mi sono fidato di lui… mi ha assicurato di non avere mai avuto rapporti sessuali di nessun genere…” balbettò Brent.

“Mi stai dicendo che non è vero che tuo figlio sia vergine?”

“Io… non lo so… ha l’odore di qualcuno addosso… però non lo ho mai sentito prima…”

“Io non ho fatto nulla di male!” John si intromise, irritato.

“Dite tutti così, ma si sa quanto voi Omega siate bravi ad aprire le gambe per il primo che ve lo chieda!” ribatté Brent.

“È proprio per questo che ho portato il mio medico di fiducia. Procediamo con la visita. Non ho a disposizione tutta la notte per stare qui,” spiegò Magnussen, con un’alzata di spalle.

John sbiancò: “Di che visita state parlando?” Chiese, cercando con gli occhi una via di fuga, senza riuscire a trovarla. Si sentiva soffocare e il panico cresceva dentro di lui, come se fosse stato un animale in trappola.

Il viso di Brent aveva un’espressione minacciosa: “Sarà meglio per te che tu sia veramente vergine, piccolo bastardo, o stavolta non ti sarà sufficiente una settimana per riprenderti. Spogliati.”

John guardò il padre, inorridito: “Cosa?”

“Ti ho detto di spogliarti!” ringhiò Brent.

“No,” rispose John risoluto, stringendo i pugni.

Brent si avventò sul figlio, pronto a strappargli gli abiti, ma John colpì il padre al volto, con tutta la forza che riuscì a trovare. Brent si inferocì ancora di più ed era pronto a prendere a pugni il figlio, quando una mano gli afferrò il polso, con una presa salda e decisa. Brent si voltò, per vedere chi avesse osato fermarlo e si trovò davanti gli occhi nocciola dell’uomo castano al servizio di Magnussen. L’uomo non mostrava alcun sentimento, ma gli occhi esprimevano una rabbia fredda e feroce.

“Come osi fermarmi, stupido Omega. Io…” grugnì Brent.

“Fossi in te, Brent, non provocherei Gary. Potrà anche essere un Omega, ma non lo sottovaluterei. Non saresti il primo, cui romperebbe le ossa,” Magnussen lo interruppe in tono canzonatorio, quasi sfidandolo a dimostrare le sue parole.

Brent studiò l’uomo dagli occhi nocciola, che lo teneva bloccato senza il minimo sforzo apparente: “Volevo solo che l’impiastro obbedisse. Non fa mai quello che gli si chiede,” borbottò.

“Forse perché non lo ha mai chiesto nel modo giusto,” rispose Gary, serio. Con un gesto secco lasciò andare il braccio di Brent e si avvicinò a John, che era tenuto fermo dal quarto sconosciuto. A un cenno di Gary, l’altro lasciò il giovane Omega, che si mise in atteggiamento difensivo. John capiva che non aveva possibilità di sopraffare cinque adulti, ma era terrorizzato e non voleva permettere a nessuno di toccarlo.

Gary gli sorrise, rassicurante: “Non hai mai fatto una visita andrologica?”

“No.”

“Non fa male. Può essere un po’ fastidiosa, ma, se ti rilassi e non opponi resistenza, sarà una cosa rapida.”

“Me ne ricorderò, quando e se deciderò di sottopormi a quel tipo di visita,” ribatté John, in tono testardo.

Gary sospirò, avvicinandosi ancora di più al ragazzo, ma sempre senza toccarlo: “Ascolta, figliolo. Capisco che tu sia spaventato e che questa situazione sia spiacevole. So che vorresti scappare via e non posso darti torto. Ti rendi conto tu stesso, però, che non hai alcuna possibilità né di fuga né di scelta. Tutto ciò che puoi decidere è il modo in cui subire quanto sta avvenendo: rapido e indolore o lungo e doloroso. So che sei un ragazzo intelligente e che capisci quando sia il caso di lottare o di arrendersi,” concluse l’uomo, in tono dolce.

John sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma non voleva dimostrarsi debole. Abbassò lo sguardo e valutò la situazione, arrivando alla conclusione che quell’uomo, quel Gary, avesse ragione: “Che cosa… che cosa devo fare?” Domandò, riuscendo a impedire alla voce di incrinarsi.

Fu il medico a rispondere: “Devi toglierti i vestiti. Tutti. E sdraiarti sul divano supino, con le gambe piegate e aperte. Farò in fretta.”

John alzò lo sguardo negli occhi nocciola di Gary, disperato: “Qui? Davanti a tutti?”

“Devi abituarti a essere nudo davanti a tanta gente. – rispose Magnussen, in tono sbrigativo – Quando ti metterò all’asta, non ci saranno solo quattro sconosciuti in sala. Saranno tanti e vorranno anche toccarti. Quindi, smettila con questi capricci da bambino viziato e fai quello che ti è stato ordinato.”

John esitò ancora un attimo, inorridito e raggelato dal futuro che vedeva prospettarsi davanti a sé. Guardò Gary in modo supplice, sperando che lo aiutasse, ma l’uomo aveva un’espressione indecifrabile.

Distante.

Impotente, John soppresse un singhiozzo e fece quello che gli era stato chiesto. Completamente nudo, si sdraiò sul divano, evitando lo sguardo di chiunque fosse nella stanza.

Il tradimento del padre gli bruciava il cuore. Lo stesso cuore che Sherlock, solo poco prima, aveva scaldato con un sentimento nuovo, mai provato fino ad allora, eppure ormai così lontano, da sembrare appartenere a un’altra vita.

 

 

Sherlock entrò in casa con un sorriso felice sulle labbra. Mycroft era seduto sulla poltrona, davanti al camino del salotto. Quando sentì la porta aprirsi, distolse lo sguardo dall’articolo di giornale che stava leggendo: “Sherlock? Sei tu? Sei già tornato?” Domandò, curioso di sapere come fosse andata la serata.

Sherlock entrò in salotto, si lasciò cadere nella poltrona a fianco del fratello, sedendosi in maniera scomposta, con le mani giunte sotto il mento: “Perché sei così invadente? Sono andato alla festa, come tu volevi, e non ho causato problemi. Niente risse né svenimenti né oltraggi da punire con il sangue. Comunque, sono sicurissimo che tu lo sappia già. Sarei veramente offeso, se non mi avessi fatto sorvegliare da uno dei tuoi scagnozzi. Oppure, c’è un tempo minimo di permanenza a queste ridicole esibizioni sociali, che io non ho rispettato e per cui posso essere biasimato?”

“Sono già contento che tu non abbia insultato nessuno,” ridacchiò Mycroft e rimase in attesa che Sherlock raccontasse qualcosa. Invece, il più giovane dei fratelli Holmes taceva, fissando le fiamme che danzavano pigre nel camino: “Non è stato male,” ammise, infine, in modo riluttante.

“A volte può capitare che questi raduni modani riservino delle sorprese,” concordò il fratello maggiore.

“Credo che tutto dipenda da chi sia presente.”

“Esatto. John sta bene?”

“Quando torna Greg? Sei sicuro che non ti abbia lasciato? Senza la presenza di un Omega in casa, non ci affideranno mai John.”

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato: “Quante volte dovrò ancora rispondere a questa domanda?”

“Fino a quando John non sarà qui con noi, al sicuro da suo padre,” rispose Sherlock, sedendosi rigidamente in punta alla poltrona, come se fosse in allarme.

“Che cosa c’è che non va?” Domandò Mycroft, aggrottando la fronte.

“Non lo so, è una sensazione strana… mi sento… spaventato… impotente… violentato… è… bizzarro. Sono io che mi sento così, ma le emozioni che provo sono deboli e vaghe, come se non fossero mie. Non capisco…”

Anche Mycroft si irrigidì. Sherlock stava descrivendo le emozioni confuse, ma condivise che un Omega e il suo amante provavano nei primi momenti del Legame: “Che cosa è accaduto stasera fra te e John?”

“Nulla,” sbuffò Sherlock, appoggiandosi nuovamente allo schienale della poltrona.

“Sherlock, non mi mentire. Che cosa avete fatto tu e John?” Insisté Mycroft, incalzante.

“Nulla che ti riguardi. Buonanotte, Mycroft,” Sherlock tagliò la discussione sul nascere, alzandosi e correndo nella propria stanza. Il cuore batteva rapido e il giovane Holmes sentiva l’ansia crescere dentro di sé: “ _C’è qualcosa che non va. È stato un errore lasciare John a casa di suo padre. Devo chiamarlo.”_ Prese il cellulare e premette il numero rapido, cui corrispondeva il telefono di John. Il cuore di Sherlock batteva rapido, mentre il telefono di Joh suonava a vuoto. Quando cadde la linea, il vampiro compose velocemente un messaggio.

 

[00.15] Stai bene? SH

 

Sherlock attese. Anche il messaggio non ebbe alcuna risposta.

 

 

John subì la visita senza opporre resistenza. Il medico fu delicato e rapido, ma il fastidio che il giovane Omega provò non fu nulla, in confronto all’umiliazione e all’imbarazzo di essere completamente nudo davanti a degli sconosciuti, mentre veniva toccato nelle proprie parti più intime, senza potersi ribellare.

“Ho finito,” lo informò il medico.

John non si mosse. Non sapeva più che cosa fare. Aspettò che qualcuno gli dicesse qualcosa. Che continuassero ad annientarlo, lentamente e spietatamente.

“Allora?” Domandò Brent Watson, ansioso.

La rabbia di John crebbe a dismisura. In quell’istante, avrebbe voluto avere fatto l’amore con Sherlock. Avrebbe voluto essere stato scopato ripetutamente da Sebastian Moran e dall’intera squadra di calcio, così che il suo valore diminuisse in proporzione ai rapporti sessuali consumati. Forse non lo avrebbero nemmeno voluto e suo padre sarebbe rimasto con un pugno di mosche in mano. Invece, conosceva già la risposta e sapeva che avrebbe reso suo padre un uomo ricco e felice.

“Il ragazzo non ha mai avuto rapporti sessuali e sta per entrare nel suo primo proestro,” riferì il medico.

John si tese. Il suo primo Calore. Presto avrebbe avuto il suo primo Calore. E lo avrebbe condiviso con uno sconosciuto, che lo avrebbe costretto a soddisfare ogni suo più becero desiderio. Non poteva sperare di incontrare un Alfa o un Beta gentile, premuroso, delicato e comprensivo. Chiunque comprasse un Omega a un’asta clandestina, non lo faceva con nobili intenti, ma solo per usare la vittima in tutti quei modi che la società civile avrebbe stigmatizzato come obbrobriosi e riprovevoli. La paura riaffiorò dal profondo del suo cuore, sostituendo la rabbia. Che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Qualcuno lo avrebbe cercato? Salvato? Sherlock… Mike… Molly… Sarah… forse persino Sebastian… non vedendolo tornare a scuola, si sarebbero preoccupati? Fatti delle domande? Suo padre doveva avere già pronto una buona scusa, che suonasse più o meno valida e sincera, per ingannare chiunque potesse chiedergli notizie su di lui. A cominciare dall’assistente sociale. I suoi amici avrebbero creduto alle bugie del padre o avrebbero investigato?

“È fantastico!” Gioì Brent.

“Gary, accompagna il ragazzo in camera. Fagli indossare qualcosa di meno appariscente del suo completo buono. Non è necessario che prenda dei ricambi. Gli forniremo noi ciò di cui avrà bisogno,” ordinò Magnussen, in tono autoritario.

“Sì, signore,” rispose Gary, avvicinandosi a John e appoggiandogli una mano su una spalla.

John strinse le labbra, che divennero una lunga linea sottile. Non voleva piangere. Non avrebbe dato a nessuno la soddisfazione di vederlo crollare. Non avrebbe fatto capire di essere spaventato. Anche se lo era. A morte. Si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la propria stanza, seguito dall’Omega dai capelli lievemente brizzolati, che si mise subito dietro di lui, quasi volesse nasconderlo alla vista degli Alfa e dei Beta presenti nella stanza. John fece in tempo a vedere Magnussen schioccare le dita, per farsi consegnare, dall’altro suo scagnozzo, un assegno: “Questo è il tuo compenso, Brent,” e lo porse al padre di John, che spalancò gli occhi, al settimo cielo: “Grazie, signor Magnussen. Mi avevano raccontato quanto lei fosse generoso, ma non avrei mai osato sperare in tanto. Era ora che quel piccolo impiastro fosse utile a qualcosa. Finalmente mi ha ripagato per tutto quello che ho fatto per lui.”

“Oh, immagino quale padre amorevole tu sia stato, Brent,” ribatté Magnussen, con sarcasmo.

Brent non commentò, troppo impegnato a pensare a come spendere il denaro appena guadagnato, per prestare attenzione a ciò che diceva l’uomo cui aveva venduto il figlio.

“Mi hai consegnato un piccolo tesoro. – continuò Magnussen – Ricordati, però, che non potrai mai richiederlo indietro né pretendere altri soldi o ricompense di qualche genere. Non hai più un figlio, Brent. Lui è morto, per te. Ora lui è _mio_ ,” concluse l’uomo dagli occhiali, con un tono così gelido e tagliente, da fare accapponare la pelle al giovane Omega.

 

 

Arrivato nella propria stanza, John si diresse all’armadio e ne estrasse gli abiti da indossare. Gary chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò, fissandosi i piedi ed evitando di guardare verso il ragazzo, come se volesse concedergli un po’ di privacy. John avrebbe voluto ridere. Il comportamento dell’uomo era assurdo, dopo ciò che era accaduto in salotto. La situazione era inverosimile. John si muoveva senza provare nulla, come se stesse vivendo in un sogno. O meglio, in un incubo. Presto si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe riso della paura, della rabbia, della frustrazione e della rassegnazione, che aveva provato. Sapeva che suo padre non avrebbe mai vinto il premio come migliore genitore dell’anno, ma non poteva credere che fosse caduto così in basso, da venderlo al miglior offerente. Eppure, la presenza discreta e riservata dell’Omega più adulto era una prova concreta del fatto che non stesse sognando, ma che tutto stesse accadendo realmente.

John prese una piccola scatola, nascosta in mezzo a dei libri, e la aprì. Ne estrasse una catenina, il cui pendaglio brillò, riflettendo la luce del lampadario. Il giovane Watson strinse in pugno l’acquamarina con forza e si diresse da Gary. Lo fissò negli occhi, in modo risoluto: “Lei è un Omega, giusto?”

“Sì,” rispose Gary, guardingo, ricambiando lo sguardo. Gli occhi azzurri del giovane Watson riflettevano una determinata disperazione e il cuore dell’uomo si strinse, anche se riuscì a mantenere un’espressione neutrale.

“Vorrei chiederle un favore. Si tratta di questa. – John aprì la mano e mostrò la pietra – Non voglio che cada nelle mani di mio padre e che lui la venda al miglior offerente, come ha fatto con il mio corpo. Vorrei…” la voce si ruppe e John abbassò gli occhi, arrossendo.

Gary sospirò: “Che cosa vorresti? Non abbiamo molto tempo,” lo sollecitò con delicatezza.

“Ho un amico… o meglio… non importa… non accadrà mai… Potrebbe portargliela o fargliela avere in qualche modo?” John riuscì a terminare la frase, guardando l’altro negli occhi.

“Senti, figliolo…”

“La prego! Mi state togliendo tutto… il mio futuro… i miei sogni… vorrei solo che la mia pietra fosse custodita da qualcuno che mi sia… amico. Per favore…” John supplicò l’uomo, abbassando nuovamente gli occhi, per non fargli vedere la disperazione che rischiava di travolgerlo, come un fiume in piena.

“Come si chiama il tuo amico?”

John arrossì ancora di più e si chiese se l’Omega avesse capito che il ragazzo, di cui stava per fare il nome, non fosse solo un amico. Che quella sera si erano baciati. Per la prima e ultima volta. Che avevano capito di provare qualcosa di profondo ed esclusivo l’uno per l’altro. Qualcosa di fragile e delicato. Qualcosa che poteva essere chiamato “amore”, anche se non lo se lo erano dichiarato esplicitamente. Qualcosa che era iniziato e finito nell’arco di poche ore e per questo era ancora più prezioso: “Si chiama Sherlock Holmes e vive qui a Londra con il fratello maggiore Mycroft,” mormorò, con tenerezza.

John fissava il pavimento e non vide Gary sgranare gli occhi, per la sorpresa né passarsi una mano fra i capelli, mentre cercava una risposta: “Io… non ti prometto nulla, ma cercherò di farglielo avere,” disse infine.

John allungò all’uomo il ciondolo: “Grazie.”

“Ora andiamo. Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo.”

John annuì. Si guardò intorno per l’ultima volta. Non aveva vissuto a lungo in quella stanza. Non avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza. Ora capiva che quella non era mai stata una vera casa, per lui. Aprì la porta e uscì, permettendo all’altro Omega di appoggiargli una mano su una spalla e lasciandosi condurre verso il proprio destino.

 

 

La casa era buia e silenziosa. Sherlock era sdraiato nel proprio letto. Si era cambiato i vestiti, infilando un paio di jeans e un maglione, molto più comodi per uscire di casa di soppiatto dell’abito elegante che aveva indossato per il ballo. Mycroft era venuto due volte a controllare che il fratello fosse andato a letto e Sherlock era sicuro di essere riuscito a ingannarlo. Guardò per l’ennesima volta il cellulare e un ringhio basso e frustrato uscì dalla sua gola, non trovando alcuna risposta da parte di John. Il giovane Omega poteva essere andato a letto ed essersi addormentato con il cellulare spento o in silenzioso. Sherlock, però, era certo che una cosa del genere sarebbe potuta accadere solo se il loro bacio non avesse avuta alcuna importanza per John. Invece, il giovane vampiro era sicurissimo che John provasse per lui qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia e che avrebbe avuto difficoltà a prendere sonno, proprio come stava accadendo a lui. La sua mente tornava al bacio e all’eccitazione, alla paura e alla felicità che aveva provocato.

No.

John non stava dormendo e il fatto che non rispondesse al suo messaggio era la prova tangibile che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave. Molto grave. E poi, c’erano l’ansia e la paura striscianti, che provava da qualche ora. Ingiustificate. Illogiche. Sue, ma non sue. Più il tempo passava, più Sherlock si convinceva che doveva andare da John per salvarlo. Da chi o da cosa e che cosa avrebbero fatto dopo, non lo sapeva, ma la persona più importante della sua vita era in pericolo e lui non poteva stare con le mani in mano a guardare quello che accadeva.

 

 

La casa era buia e silenziosa, ma Mycroft non era ancora andato a letto. Era seduto in salotto, in una delle poltrone poste davanti al camino, in cui brillava un fuoco allegro. Malgrado avesse controllato per due volte che Sherlock fosse nella propria stanza, era sicuro che il fratello stesse architettando qualcosa e lui voleva impedirgli di fare qualche stupidaggine. Mycroft era contento che il suo fratellino si fosse fatto almeno un amico e il giovane Watson aveva una buona influenza su Sherlock. Quello che preoccupava il maggiore degli Holmes, comunque, era il fatto che Sherlock si buttasse anima e corpo nelle cose senza riflettere sulle conseguenze. Aveva paura, quindi, che si mettesse nei guai, anche se a fin di bene. Oltre a Sherlock, però, c’era un altro motivo che impediva a Mycroft di dormire. Sentiva una forte rabbia, frustrazione e disgusto provenire da quella parte del suo cuore che associava al marito. Erano mesi che lui era in missione, sotto copertura e Mycroft cominciava a essere preoccupato. Greg era un ottimo poliziotto, preparato e intelligente, ma il caso lo stava coinvolgendo molto, anche da un punto di vista personale. Mycroft non sapeva di che cosa si trattasse. Avrebbe potuto chiedere ad Anthea di scoprirlo. Anzi, era convinto che la donna avesse già fatto le proprie ricerche e lo sapesse benissimo. Mycroft, però, non voleva apparire apprensivo o che qualcuno pensasse che lui non avesse fiducia nelle capacità del marito. Greg era in gamba e avrebbe risolto il caso brillantemente, anche senza l’inopportuno coinvolgimento del suo Alfa. Lo rassicurava sentire rabbia e indignazione, invece di paura e dolore. Voleva dire che Greg fosse arrabbiato, ma non in pericolo. Mycroft strinse in una mano lo smeraldo, che rappresentava l’anima di Greg e che il marito gli aveva consegnato durante la loro prima notte di nozze. Attraverso di esso, cercò di inviare calma e calore al marito, facendogli sentire che, qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo, non sarebbe mai stato solo.

 

 

La stanza era buia e silenziosa. John era stato caricato su un’auto dai vetri oscurati e aveva lasciato la casa di suo padre quasi con piacere. Sperava che il dolore per il tradimento subito scemasse in fretta. Invece, più lo portavano lontano dalla sua vita precedente, più la stretta al cuore di John aumentava la sua pressione, togliendogli il fiato. Per uno strano scherzo del destino, lasciare il padre voleva dire abbandonare Sherlock e qualsiasi sogno di un futuro insieme a quello straordinario vampiro. Lasciare il padre significava la fine di un sogno d’amore appena nato. La fine di ogni sogno di un futuro felice e appagante.

Si erano fermati alla periferia di Londra, in una zona piena di magazzini. Dall’esterno, l’edificio sembrava abbandonato e fatiscente, ma dentro era ben tenuto, illuminato e con le pareti imbiancate perfettamente. Gary aveva aperto una porta, che si affacciava su un lungo corridoio asettico insieme a tante altre, senza alcuna insegna che le distinguesse l’una dall’altra, e lo aveva fatto entrare in una stanza piccola, arredata con un solo lettino. Nella parete di fronte, una tenda bianca lasciava intravedere quello che doveva essere il bagno. John si era guardato attorno spaesato e spaventato.

“Solo il signor Magnussen ed io abbiamo la combinazione per aprire questa porta. Cerca di dormire. Domattina ti porterò la colazione,” lo informò Gary, in tono formale.

John non fece in tempo a chiedere nulla. L’uomo uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta. Con le lacrime agli occhi, il giovane Omega si sdraiò sul letto, mentre la stanza piombò nel buio. C’erano alcune luci di cortesia, poco sopra il pavimento, che segnavano i contorni della stanza e permettevano di accedere al bagno. Finalmente solo, John si raggomitolò e pianse tutte le lacrime che era riuscito a trattenere, fino a quel momento. Si sarebbe concesso quel pianto disperato, solo quello, nel buio intenso della sua prigione. Non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di vederlo sconfitto e umiliato.

 

 

La notte era buia e silenziosa. Gary Larson era in auto e stava vagando per Londra, come se non avesse una meta precisa. Aveva lasciato il giovane Omega, John Watson, nel magazzino in cui si sarebbe svolta l’asta. Il sangue ribollì nelle vene di Gary. Il ragazzo era minuto e sembrava ancora più giovane dei suoi sedici anni. John Watson era un Omega innocente, pieno di speranze e sogni, con un padre che avrebbe meritato la prigione a vita. Invece di essere con gli amici, a realizzare le proprie aspirazioni e a vivere i primi batticuori, John si trovava rinchiuso in una stanza sterile e disadorna, in attesa che la sua vita venisse battuta all’asta, per essere venduta al miglior offerente. Le mani di Gary si strinsero forte sul volante. Lo stomaco si contorse in una fitta dolorosa. Avrebbe voluto vomitare, urlare, picchiare qualcuno. Invece, doveva mantenere il controllo più ferreo possibile sulle proprie emozioni.

La casa spuntò, buia e accogliente, in fondo alla via. Presto avrebbe riabbracciato il marito. Presto la rabbia sarebbe scomparsa, sostituita dall’amore che Gary e il suo Alfa provavano l’uno per l’altro. Presto tutto sarebbe finito e il volto spaventato del piccolo John Watson sarebbe diventato solo un vago ricordo, che sarebbe svanito come nebbia al sole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Dopo questo capitolo, credo che il padre di John si piazzerà al primo posto nella graduatoria dei personaggi più disprezzati di questa storia. Penso che supererà persino Magnussen, che, in fin dei conti, approfitta solo della situazione.
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui e a chi abbia lasciato un kudos.  
> Thanks to dianawinchis e Panos 13 for comments on Chapter 4.
> 
> Chiunque voglia lasciare anche solo poche righe di commento sarà sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao.


	6. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE!!  
> In conseguenza di ciò che è accaduto nello scorso capitolo, anche in questo saranno presenti scene e situazioni che potrebbero essere disturbanti. So che la vita è già complicata di suo e che le fan fiction dovrebbero farci vedere il rosa e non il nero dell’esistenza. Continuo, però, a garantire il lieto fine. E non è cosa da poco…
> 
> Come sempre, buona lettura a chi si senta così avventuroso da continuare a seguire le mie storie.

 

 

La casa era buia e silenziosa. Mycroft si portò il bicchiere alle labbra. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso, da quando si era seduto davanti al camino con il bicchiere di scotch in mano. Quello era il primo sorso, ma il liquido ambrato non arrivò nemmeno a sfiorare le labbra. Il cellulare cominciò a lampeggiare, informando Mycroft che qualcuno si trovava sulle scale interne che portavano al primo piano.

La casa era buia e silenziosa. Erano trascorse un paio d’ore e Sherlock non sentiva rumori e pensò che fosse finalmente giunto il momento giusto per uscire e raggiungere John. Stava scendendo le scale in punta di piedi, quando venne quasi accecato da una luce improvvisa. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e diresse lo sguardo verso il salotto. Mycroft era in piedi, accanto all’interruttore della luce, tutt’altro che contento: “Dove pensi di andare?” Sibilò.

“John non ha risposto ai miei messaggi,” rispose Sherlock, sulla difensiva.

“Chissà perché. Sono solo le due e mezza del mattino.”

“Non fare il sarcastico. Il primo lo ho inviato appena tornato. Avrebbe dovuto rispondermi…”

“Solo perché _tu_ non dormi, non significa che gli altri stiano svegli tutta la notte!”

“Non pensavo che avrei avuto un comitato di accoglienza, visto l’orario in cui sono arrivato,” la voce colse di sorpresa entrambi i fratelli, che si voltarono verso la cucina. Sulla soglia, l’Omega alto, dai capelli appena brizzolati e dagli occhi nocciola appariva stanco e teso, ma un sorriso felice gli illuminò il viso.

“GREG! Sei tornato!”, Mycroft si diresse dal marito, abbracciandolo e baciandolo con trasporto.

L’uomo che era stato Gary Larson, fino a pochi attimi prima, fra le braccia del marito tornò ad essere Gregory Lestrade Holmes e si lasciò alle spalle la rabbia e il rimorso, almeno per qualche secondo.

“Potreste evitare questo tipo di disgustose effusioni?” Protestò Sherlock.

Greg e Mycroft si separarono, seppure a malincuore.

“Ciao Sherlock. Sono contento di vederti. Stai bene? Spero che tu non stia facendo arrabbiare troppo tuo fratello. Non dovresti essere a letto?”

“Come stavo dicendo a Mycroft…”

“Ora torna subito a letto. Parliamo domani mattina,” lo interruppe il fratello.

“Mycroft…”

“Ora. Letto. E non pensare di potere uscire da casa senza che io me ne accorga,” ribadì il maggiore degli Holmes, in tono risoluto.

Sherlock fissò il fratello con astio, ma tornò nella propria stanza, sbattendo la porta il più forte possibile.

“Che bella cosa è l’adolescenza…” sospirò Mycroft, circondando i fianchi di Greg con un braccio.

L’Omega si voltò, per vedere in faccia il marito. L’espressione era seria e preoccupata: “Ascoltami bene, My, perché non ho molto tempo. Non dovrei essere qui. La mia missione non è ancora terminata. Sai che non posso dirti di che cosa si tratti, ma devi fare una cosa per me.”

“Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”

“Devi tenere Sherlock sotto stretto controllo. Oramai dovrebbe trattarsi di pochissimi giorni, ma devi impedire a Sherlock di mettersi nei guai.”

“Si è intromesso nella tua indagine? Come ha fatto, se nemmeno io so quale sia il tuo incarico?”

“Non è colpa sua. Ci si è trovato coinvolto suo malgrado. My… quella gente è molto pericolosa. Non ci pensano due volte a fare del male a qualcuno, anche se si tratta solo di un ragazzo. So che sarà difficile, ma devi impedire a Sherlock di cercare John Watson.”

“Che cosa…”

“No. Ti prego. Nessuna domanda. Fai solo quello che ti chiedo. Io ti prometto che si sistemerà tutto molto presto.”

Mycroft fissò negli occhi il marito. Avrebbe voluto riempirlo di domande, ma capiva che non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna risposta: “Ho piena fiducia in te. Stai attento.”

Greg  sorrise: “Sempre. Non si libererà di me molto facilmente, signor Holmes.”

Mycroft abbracciò il marito: “E nemmeno lei di me, signor Holmes. Ti puoi fermare?”

“Purtroppo no, anche se nulla mi farebbe più piacere,” sospirò Greg.

Mycroft avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Greg: “Ho in mente dodici posizioni diverse per una sveltina. Se mi lasci qualche minuto, potrei arrivare anche a trenta…”

Greg rise di cuore: “Prendine nota. Quando tornerò, ti permetterò di provarle tutte!”

“Come lei comanda, mio signore,” sussurrò Mycroft, con tono basso e sensuale, provocando un brivido di piacere al marito: “Sarà meglio che me ne vada o non riuscirò più a lasciarti.”

Mycroft afferrò una mano di Greg: “So che questo caso è importante, per te. Che lo stai prendendo sul personale e che sei arrabbiato, frustrato e amareggiato. Ricordati che devi tornare da me, tutto intero. Mantieni il giusto distacco, la calma e la freddezza. E tutto andrà bene.”

“Tutto andrà bene,” ripeté Greg, fissando il marito negli occhi.

Gli lasciò un ultimo bacio e se ne andò.

La macchina riprese il suo vagare per una Londra assonnata, che si preparava a festeggiare il Natale.

 

 

**Time**

La mattina della Vigilia di Natale, Londra si svegliò sotto una fitta nevicata, ma Sherlock non era attratto dalla neve né impressionato dallo spettacolo dei fiocchi candidi che scendevano fitti, in un ballo lento e ipnotico. L’unica cosa che gli interessava, era la mancata risposta di John ai suoi messaggi notturni. Sherlock voleva andare a casa Watson per parlare personalmente con l’amico. Se fosse stato necessario, sarebbe passato anche sopra al cadavere di Mycroft o a quello del padre di John, pur di assicurarsi che l’amico stesse bene. Sapeva quanto fosse inutile tentare di uscire di casa di nascosto, così scese le scale, facendo più rumore possibile.

“Ieri sera mi sei sembrato molto più silenzioso,” lo apostrofò Mycroft dalla sala da pranzo, stizzito.

“Avresti ugualmente saputo che stavo scendendo, quindi tanto valeva farsi sentire,” ribatté Sherlock, con un’alzata di spalle, raggiungendo il fratello.

Seduta al tavolo della sala, c’era anche Anthea, l’onnipresente, silenziosa ed efficiente assistente di Mycroft, che stava leggendo delle carte, mentre sorseggiava il tea.

“Vai a preparare una piccola valigia. Andiamo a trascorrere il Natale da mamma e papà. Partiremo subito dopo colazione,” Mycroft ordinò, senza alzare gli occhi dalle carte che stava leggendo.

“Dopo tutto il tempo che sei stato separato da Greg, non vorrai trascorrere le feste in castità! A proposito, dove è Greg? Gli hai parlato di John? Quando avvierete le pratiche per l’affidamento?”

“Greg è solo passato per un saluto veloce ed è già tornato alla sua missione, sotto copertura. Dato che lui non potrà trascorrere il Natale con noi, andremo nel Sussex. Mamma e papà sentono la tua mancanza e vogliono trascorrere le feste con noi. Credo che tu possa fare questo piccolo sacrificio, per farli contenti, come regalo di Natale,” spiegò Mycroft, in tono indifferente.

“Perché gli Holmes sono famosi per le loro feste di Natale trascorse in famiglia. – ringhiò Sherlock, arrabbiato – Immagino che tu non abbia nemmeno accennato a Greg della situazione di John. Se stai cercando di tenermi lontano da John, sappi che…”

“Stanotte non era il momento giusto per discutere di una cosa così delicata come l’affidamento di un adolescente Omega. Ti ho già assicurato che ne parleremo, quando Greg tornerà dalla sua missione…”

“John potrebbe non avere tutto questo tempo. Non ha ancora risposto…”

“Non ho intenzione di negoziare con te su questa vacanza, Sherlock. – sbottò Mycroft, sbattendo le carte che aveva in mano sul tavolo – Va a preparare una borsa. Staremo nel Sussex per una settimana…”

“Fino all’anno nuovo?!”

“Staremo con mamma e papà fino all’inizio del nuovo anno. Anthea sorveglierà John e si accerterà che stia bene,” concluse Mycroft, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche né patteggiamenti.

I due fratelli si fissarono negli occhi per diversi minuti, mentre Anthea continuò a scrivere e leggere sul proprio cellulare, come se nella stanza non stesse accadendo nulla.

“Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a John, perché tu non mi hai fatto controllare se stesse bene, non ti perdonerò mai, Mycroft,” sibilò Sherlock e corse nella propria stanza, sbattendo piedi e porte.

Mycroft si prese la radice del naso con due dita: “Greg, risolvi la cosa in fretta o nemmeno l’esercito riuscirà a tenere Sherlock lontano da John Watson,” mormorò fra sé e sé.

John non era sicuro di avere fame. Non era nemmeno certo di avere paura. Era rassegnato al proprio destino. Cercava di evitare di pensare agli amici, per non lasciarsi cullare dalla speranza che si accorgessero della sua sparizione e che venissero a salvarlo. Si era reso conto che le persone, cui il padre lo aveva venduto, erano pericolose e non voleva che i suoi amici rischiassero la loro vita per riportarlo… dove? Non certo a casa. Suo padre lo avrebbe nuovamente venduto al miglior offerente. Chissà se qualcuno si sarebbe offerto di prenderlo in affidamento, fino al raggiungimento della maggiore età. Sapeva che esistevano fondi, messi a disposizione di chi prendesse in carico giovani Omega in difficoltà. Era una cifra abbastanza interessante affinché qualcuno accettasse di accoglierlo nella propria vita? No. Non doveva lasciarsi trascinare da questi pensieri. Non doveva credere che per lui ci fosse qualche speranza. Illudersi lo avrebbe solo fatto soffrire ancora di più. Doveva essere forte e cercare di scappare da quel luogo orrendo, contando solo su se stesso e sulle proprie capacità. Questa era la sua sola certezza. Non si sarebbe arreso al destino cui suo padre lo aveva condannato. Non avrebbe subito passivamente ciò che stava per accadere. Avrebbe sostenuto la parte del ragazzo impaurito e timoroso fino a quando non avesse trovato un modo per fuggire.

Un lieve bussare alla porta fece sobbalzare John. L’uscio si aprì e Gary entrò, sorridendo rassicurante e portando un vassoio: “Buongiorno. La colazione è pronta. Immagino che tu abbia molta fame.”

John si mise a sedere sul letto, con le spalle appoggiate al muro e le gambe raccolte sotto il mento. Quello strano uomo gli piaceva. Istintivamente sentiva che poteva avere fiducia in lui, ma non riusciva a capire perché facesse parte di una organizzazione criminale che vendeva giovani Omega, destinandoli a un futuro violento e doloroso: “Grazie.”

Gary appoggiò il vassoio sul letto, di fianco a John, che lo studiò in modo prudente, come se stesse valutando se mangiare o digiunare. Gary sorrise nuovamente: “Puoi mangiare tranquillamente. Non ci sono veleni o droghe di alcun genere.”

“Perché non è ancora arrivato il momento di vendermi?” Domandò John, in tono bellicoso.

Greg fissò John, con simpatia. Vedeva la paura che il giovane provava, ma anche una ribelle determinazione a non lasciarsi sopraffare dagli eventi. Capiva perché a Sherlock piacesse John: “Non accadrà nulla fino a quando avrai il tuo primo Calore. Allora sì, sarai venduto.”

John impallidì, le labbra gli tremarono e gli occhi divennero lucidi, ma il giovane Omega non cedette allo sconforto: “Qualcuno si accorgerà della mia assenza e verrà a cercarmi. Finirete tutti in prigione.”

“Abbiamo già pensato anche a questo. Tutti credono che tu e la tua famiglia siate andati fuori Londra per una breve vacanza, per cercare di aggiustare i rapporti fra di voi. Nessuno ti cercherà… per un po’.”

“Nessuno mi vorrà comprare. Mi ribellerò, urlerò, prenderò a calci e pugni chiunque si avvicinerà a me. Dovrete lasciarmi andare…”

“Ascoltami bene, figliolo, perché non mi ripeterò. Più problemi causerai, più sarai trattato duramente, ma non potrai evitare ciò che sta per accadere.”

“Dovrei rinunciare alla mia vita e ai miei sogni senza lottare?” Sbottò John furioso.

“Se non vuoi farti più male del necessario, sì. Se ti può consolare, il Calore ti aiuterà a sopportare meglio ciò che accadrà. La stanza sarà piena di Alfa e Beta, eccitati dal tuo odore. Lasciati avvolgere dai loro feromoni e tutto sarà più semplice,” rispose Gary, in tono dolce.

“E quando mi stupreranno? Anche allora dovrò solo lasciarmi trascinare dall’odore e dagli ormoni del mostro che mi violenterà e sarà come se non stesse accadendo nulla? Mi stai pure per dire che mi piacerà? Essere preso contro la mia volontà da uno o più sconosciuti? Magari portare in grembo il figlio del mio stupratore? Io non ho ancora compiuto diciassette anni. Non voglio dei figli. Sono troppo giovane. Non sono pronto né ad avere rapporti sessuali né per una gravidanza. Non è giusto che mi stiate facendo questo, capisci? Tu sei un Omega. Aiutami a fuggire. Per favore,” John non riuscì a impedire a una lacrima di scivolare lungo una guancia. Irato per non essere riuscito a evitarlo, il ragazzo la asciugò con un gesto rabbioso della mano.

Greg sospirò. Avrebbe voluto confortare il giovane Omega, assicurandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma la stanza era sorvegliata e non poteva mandare a monte un’operazione così importante per rassicurare un ragazzo terrorizzato: “Non hai possibilità di sfuggire al tuo destino, John. Puoi solo renderti le cose più accettabili. Non tutti quelli che comprano un Omega in queste aste sono dei mostri. Potresti essere fortunato e incappare in qualcuno che si prenderà cura di te, come meriti.”

“Infatti, fino a ora sono stato molto fortunato…” bofonchiò John.

Greg sorrise: “Non fare nulla di stupido. Il futuro potrebbe essere meno nero di quello che credi,” concluse, dirigendosi alla porta e uscendo.

Rimasto solo, John appoggiò la faccia alle ginocchia, giurando a se stesso che non si sarebbe mai arreso.

 

 

Natale trascorse tedioso e irritante. I genitori riempirono Sherlock di domande sulla nuova scuola, sui compagni di classe, i professori e le lezioni. Si congratularono con lui per i brillanti risultati conseguiti e per essere riuscito a non farsi espellere dalla scuola, ma si rifiutarono categoricamente di aiutarlo a tornare a Londra per cercare John, che continuava a non rispondere ai suoi messaggi. Il giovane Holmes era certo che quel mostro impiccione di Mycroft avesse convinto i genitori del fatto che John fosse una minaccia per il completo recupero del figlio minore. Solo così si poteva spiegare la loro cocciuta resistenza alle sue suppliche, malgrado avesse dettagliatamente spiegato in quali condizioni vivesse John. La mancanza di una qualsiasi risposta stava facendo impazzire il giovane vampiro. Esasperato da quel silenzio, Sherlock si era persino abbassato a telefonare nuovamente a John, cosa che detestava, ma il suo sacrificio non era servito a nulla. Il telefono dell’amico era rimasto muto.

Anche Capodanno passò, con i suoi canti, i fuochi d’artificio, i brindisi, i baci, lo scambio di auguri e la formulazione di promesse e propositi, che tutti sapevano non avrebbero mai mantenuto. Sherlock aveva dovuto rinunciare a ogni piano di fuga perché non lo lasciavano mai solo.

Finalmente, però, la tortura era giunta al termine. La scuola sarebbe ricominciata il giorno dopo e Sherlock non poteva mancare a nessuna lezione o avrebbe perso l’anno scolastico. Con molta riluttanza, Mycroft fu costretto a riportare il fratello minore a Londra. Se fosse stato meno in ansia per John, Sherlock avrebbe notato quanto anche Mycroft fosse preoccupato. Non aveva più avuto notizie di Greg e cominciava a temere che qualcosa fosse andato storto.

 

 

John non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso dalla notte del ballo. La stanza in cui era tenuto prigioniero non aveva finestre. Gli avevano portato via ogni oggetto personale, orologio incluso. Tenendo conto dei pasti, poteva essere trascorsa più di una settimana. John non aveva avuto occasioni di fuggire perché era sempre Gary a portargli da mangiare e non era riuscito a trovare punti deboli nel modo d’agire dell’uomo. Inoltre, era sicuro che oltre la porta vi fosse qualcun altro e che una sua eventuale fuga sarebbe durata veramente molto poco.

Da alcuni giorni, inoltre, John si sentiva diverso dal solito. Non era certo di cosa potesse essere. Gli sembrava di avere la febbre, ma non era caldo. La sensazione più strana, comunque, era un’impellente necessità di toccarsi le parti intime, ma non riusciva a darsi soddisfazione. Era come se avesse bisogno di avere qualcuno o qualcosa dentro di sé, che lo portasse all’orgasmo.

Il rumore alla porta lo fece sobbalzare. John si voltò, pronto a salutare Gary, ma stavolta l’Omega non era solo. Il dottore, che lo aveva visitato a casa del padre, entrò nella stanza insieme a Gary, sorridendo come un gatto che avesse intrappolato un topo. John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto provare repulsione o avere paura, ma l’odore del medico era… invitante.

“Buongiorno, John. Potresti spogliarti? Dobbiamo fare una visita,” l’Alfa sorrise, mellifluo.

John lo fissò stranito, come se non avesse compreso le parole dell’uomo. Gary sospirò: “John, dovresti…”

“Svestirmi. Sì. Subito.” Senza mostrare pudore o imbarazzo, il giovane Omega si spogliò completamente e si mise in posizione sul letto, permettendo al medico di avere ampio accesso alle proprie parti intime. John era consapevole che il suo pene si stava nuovamente indurendo, ma non gli importava. Ciò che stava accadendo era… giusto. Sì. Giusto.

Quando il medico lo penetrò con un dito, John dovette usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non gemere di piacere e supplicare di essere penetrato profondamente. Fu in quel momento che la piena consapevolezza delle proprie sensazioni e dei propri desideri colpì John, quasi come un secchio di acqua gelida: “No. – sussurrò, spaventato – NO! Per favore, andate via! Non mi toccate!” Urlò, cercando di sfuggire alla presa dei due uomini, che lo bloccavano al letto.

“John, calmati. È tutto a posto. È normale che tu ti senta così. Non devi spaventarti. Va tuo bene,” ripeteva Gary dolcemente, cercando di tranquillizzare il giovane Omega come se fosse un animale terrorizzato.

Il ragazzo alzò sull’uomo uno sguardo supplichevole: “Per favore, voglio andare via. Non fatemi del male.”

“Nessuno vuole farti del male, tesoro. Anzi. Vogliamo solo farti stare meglio,” ribatté il medico, con voce resa roca dal desiderio, mentre penetrava John con due dita e con l’altra si toccava il pene.

Con un gesto repentino, Greg afferrò l’Alfa per la gola e lo fece battere contro la parete: “Non credo che il signor Magnussen sarebbe contento di sapere che stai approfittando della situazione per violare una sua proprietà,” ringhiò, furioso.

“Non gli ho fatto nulla. Stavo solo visitandolo,” il medico tentò di difendersi, ma la presa dell’Omega era salda e ferrea.

“Lascialo andare, Gary. Il dottore ha capito,” ordinò una voce tagliente, alle spalle di Greg.

Con molta riluttanza, Greg lasciò andare il medico, che iniziò a tossire: “Quest’uomo è pazzo. Non ho fatto nulla di male al ragazzo. Lo stavo solo visitando, come lei mi ha chiesto.”

“E?”

“Il ragazzo è all’inizio dell’estro. Fra un paio di giorni al massimo sarà al culmine del suo primo Calore.”

“Perfetto! Ora posso organizzare l’asta,” Magnussen sorrise gioviale, dirigendosi verso il medico. Quando gli fu vicino, afferrò saldamente i testicoli dell’uomo, stringendoli con forza. Il medico urlò per il dolore: “So che ti piacciono giovani. Posso procurarti tutti quelli che vuoi, come ricompensa per i tuoi servigi. Tocca in modo inappropriato la mia preziosa merce senza il mio permesso un’altra volta e ti farò tagliare i gioielli, prima ancora che tu arrivi all’orgasmo. Sono stato chiaro?” Sibilò Magnussen in tono feroce.

“Mi dispiace, signore. Il suo odore… è stata colpa del suo odore. È così delizioso… non sono riuscito a resistere… è colpa del ragazzo…” gemette il medico.

“Sento anch’io quell’odore dolce e delicato, così invitante da farti girare la testa, ma non salto addosso a un ragazzo che mi ricoprirà d’oro, solo per questo. E non permetto a nessuno di mandarmi all’aria un affare così remunerativo. Impara a controllarti o troverò qualcuno che prenda il tuo posto. E io non pago la buonuscita. Sono stato chiaro?” ripeté Magnussen.

“Sì, sì, signor Magnussen. Non accadrà più,” strillò l’uomo, terrorizzato.

Magnussen strinse ancora una volta i testicoli del medico con forza, poi lasciò andare l’uomo, che si accasciò a terra. Due guardie lo sollevarono di peso e lo portarono fuori dalla stanza.

“Prenditi cura del ragazzo. Fai in modo che stasera sia ben lavato. Lui sarà il pezzo forte della nostra asta. Fai un buon lavoro, Gary, e farò di te un uomo ricco e potente.”

“Grazie, signore. Non la deluderò.”

Magnussen uscì dalla stanza, mentre Greg porgeva a John degli abiti: “Il primo Calore è sempre il più delicato. Si provano nuove e strane sensazioni, che si fatica a tenere sotto controllo. Il desiderio di lasciarsi travolgere dalla lussuria e farsi prendere dal primo che passa è travolgente, ma nulla è più bello dello trascorrere il Calore con chi si ama.”

“Peccato che io non lo saprò mai. Stanotte sarò venduto a qualcuno che non aspetterà che io sia pronto o che provi qualcosa per lui. Chiunque mi vincerà all’asta, si sentirà autorizzato a farmi ciò che vuole. È stato stupido aspettare di essere sicuro di amare ed essere ricambiato, per avere il primo rapporto sessuale. È solo roba da romanzetti rosa, adatti a ragazzine romantiche e sognatrici. Avrei dovuto farmi sbattere da tutti quelli che me lo hanno chiesto e ora non sarei in questa situazione,” sbottò John, in tono amaro.

Greg non rispose nulla. Non poteva farlo. Sperò solo che l’operazione, tanto accuratamente pianificata, andasse per il verso giusto, in modo che John potesse credere di nuovo nel proprio sogno d’amore.

 

 

La “King Arthur” pullulava di ragazzi vocianti, felici di riunirsi con gli amici con cui non avevano potuto incontrarsi durante le vacanze natalizie. Mycroft aveva insistito per portare Sherlock a scuola ed erano giunti appena in tempo affinché il giovane Holmes entrasse in aula al suono della terza campana. Sherlock aveva sperato che John fosse in classe, pronto a fornire una spiegazione esauriente sul perché non avesse risposto ai suoi messaggi e alle sue telefonate. Come temeva, però, John non c’era. Sherlock non si presentò alla lezione di fisica, durante la seconda ora, “ _Tanto è un argomento che conosco meglio del professor Hubble,”_ si disse e andò in biblioteca, dove pianificò le mosse che avrebbe fatto nelle ore seguenti. Mycroft non poteva avere uomini da sprecare per sorvegliarlo tutto il giorno e fuggire da scuola non era difficile. Anzi. Questa era la sua migliore occasione per andare a casa di John e scoprire cosa stesse accadendo. Al suono della campanella, Sherlock avvicinò Mike: “Hai più sentito John dopo il ballo?” Domandò, senza tanti preamboli.

Mike sospirò, preoccupato: “No. Né messaggi né telefonate. Sono anche passato da casa sua e non c’era nessuno. I vicini mi hanno detto che Harry e il padre sono partiti per una vacanza, ma non hanno visto John. Non che questo significhi che gli sia successo qualcosa. Però, il signor Watson è uno spiantato che spende soldi solo per bere. Dove avrebbe trovato il denaro per pagare una vacanza? E perché John non ha risposto ai nostri tentativi di comunicare con lui?”

“Giuste domande cui io troverò una risposta oggi stesso. Fra poco mi sentirò male e tu mi accompagnerai in infermeria. Io uscirò dalla porta posteriore, mentre tu mi coprirai in classe, in modo che a nessuno venga la brillante idea di chiamare mio fratello.”

“È pericoloso. Qualcuno potrebbe venire a vedere perché non torni in aula,” sussurrò Mike, mentre si sedeva.

“Non oggi. Fortunatamente non abbiamo lezione né con la Lange né con Gibbs. Loro sono gli unici insegnanti abbastanza intelligenti da capire che io stia tramando qualcosa, mentre gli altri sono tutti stupidi e non verranno a controllare,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono sicuro.

“Convinto tu…” borbottò Mike, con voce incerta.

Mentre parlavano, i due ragazzi erano giunti nella classe di matematica. Senza dire altro, Sherlock si portò le braccia alla pancia e iniziò a lamentarsi a gran voce.

“Signor Holmes, che cosa succede?” Domandò il professor Curtis.

“Non lo so. Sto malissimo. Ho un fortissimo dolore alla pancia.”

“Oggi non interrogo, signor Holmes, non c’è bisogno che faccia tutta questa scena,” replicò il professore, in tono sospettoso.

“Io sono sempre andato bene in matematica, non ho certo bisogno di inscenare un malore per evitare un’interrogazione, in cui prenderei il massimo dei voti,” si difese Sherlock, piccato.

“Certo, signor Holmes. Visto che sta così male, vada pure in infermeria,” sospirò l’insegnante.

“Professor Curtis, accompagno Sherlock. Non sembra che riesca a stare in piedi da solo,” si offrì Mike.

“Vada anche lei, signor Stamford, ma torni in fretta. L’infermiera si prenderà cura del signor Holmes, mentre lei seguirà la lezione. Mi sono spiegato?”

“Certo, professor Curtis. Torno il prima possibile.”

Mike si fece passare un braccio di Sherlock dietro il collo e lo sostenne, anche quando furono fuori dalla classe. Continuando a fare la scena, a beneficio di eventuali passanti, si avviarono verso l’infermiera. Quando furono certi di essere soli, Sherlock si ricompose: “Ora torna in classe e comportati in modo naturale. Non sembrare troppo colpevole o persino Curtis si accorgerà che qualcosa non va. Fallo per John.”

“Certo… per John!”

Sherlock si avviò verso l’uscita, ma Mike lo richiamò: “Ricordati di farmi sapere come stia John.”

“Ovviamente.”

  
  


Fuori dalla scuola, Sherlock alzò il bavero del cappotto e stava per avviarsi verso la casa di John, quando una voce lo gelò: “Sei un attore peggiore di quanto tu creda, Holmes.”

Il giovane vampiro si voltò e i suoi occhi azzurro chiaro si scontrarono con quelli verdi di Sebastian Moran: “Che cosa fai fuori dalla scuola?”

“Privilegi dell’essere capitano della squadra di calcio. Stai andando da John, vero?”

“Se anche fosse?” Chiese Sherlock, in tono guardingo.

“Io vengo con te.”

I ragazzi si fissarono torvi. Non erano mai riusciti a trovarsi simpatici a vicenda, ognuno dei due troppo preso a cercare di conquistare il cuore di John, per apprezzare l’altro.

“Il padre di John è un licantropo che disprezza i vampiri. – riprese Sebastian – Non risponderà mai alle domande di un cucciolo di succhiasangue. Io, invece, non solo sono un licantropo, ma mio padre è un uomo molto importante e influente. Il mio interesse verso John potrebbe essere scambiato per una richiesta di corteggiamento, che porterebbe notevoli benefici economici a quella sanguisuga di Brent Watson.”

“E non sarebbe difficile mentire, vero Moran? Ti piacerebbe che John accettasse la tua corte. Sarebbe un’altra tacca sul bordo del tuo letto,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono sprezzante.

Sebastian si avvicinò a Sherlock, invadendo il suo spazio personale così tanto da sfiorargli la punta del naso con il proprio: “Non osare ripetere questa frase, Holmes, o giuro che ti cambio i connotati. John non è qualcuno con cui concedersi una sveltina, arrivederci e grazie. Lui è speciale e merita di essere trattato con rispetto e tenerezza. Se John avesse accettato di mettersi con me, io lo avrei protetto da suo padre, impedendogli di fargli del male,” sibilò con rabbia.

“Forse a John non piacciono le gabbie d’oro,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle, per nulla impressionato dalla reazione del licantropo.

“Non lo avrei mai tenuto in gabbia, ma lo avrei lasciato libero di scegliere il proprio futuro. Se non fosse così, lo avrei già comprato da suo padre. Credi che Brent ci avrebbe messo molto a venderlo alla mia famiglia?”

“Penso che sia meglio andare. Stiamo perdendo tempo prezioso, che John potrebbe non avere,” rispose Sherlock, con calma.

Senza aggiungere altro, i due ragazzi si incamminarono verso la casa di John, decisi a scoprire cosa fosse accaduto al loro amico e disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa per salvarlo da tutto e da tutti.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorpresa!! O forse no. Qualcuno aveva colto i segnali seminati nello scorso capitolo e capito la reale identità di Gary Larson. Finalmente Greg Lestrade è apparso sulla scena e con un ruolo rilevante per la salvezza di John. Per quanto io generalmente possa essere crudele, soprattutto nei confronti del povero John, in questa serie ho deciso di arginare la mia innata perfidia. Ciò non vuole dire che John non se la vedrà brutta, non sono diventata così buona, ma saranno situazioni più “tranquille” rispetto ad altre mie storie.  
> Vorrei dare una piccola spiegazione, sicuramente inutile, ma non si sa mai: potrei sembrare schizofrenica, ma, dopo avere rivelato che Greg Lestrade e Gary Larson sono la stessa persona, il personaggio sarà indicato come Gary o come Greg, a seconda della situazione in cui si trova. 
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia e lasciando i kudos.  
> Grazie a egmon87 per la recensione benevola allo scorso capitolo.
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare un commento, sarà sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Per chi voglia sapere come andrà la missione di salvataggio intrapresa da Sherlock e Sebastian, l’appuntamento è per sabato prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	7. How to save a life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE  
> Come è successo nei capitoli precedenti, anche in questo ci sono scene che potrebbero infastidire. Si tratta più di emozioni e situazioni che di vera e propria violenza fisica. Credo, comunque, che sia sempre giusto avvisare chi legga. Preferisco un “Non succede poi mica chissà che” a un “Potevi anche dircelo prima”.
> 
> Come sempre, buona lettura.

Il Calore era arrivato in tutta la sua devastante potenza. John giaceva inerme sul letto, raggomitolato su se stesso, in posizione fetale, incapace di sopportare emozioni e sensazioni così violente. Per quanto gli avessero spiegato che cosa avrebbe provato, per quanto avesse visto filmati su quello che stava accadendo, per quanto sapesse che tutto fosse naturale e che in quattro giorni sarebbe tornato tutto come prima, John si sentiva sopraffatto dalla forza del Calore. Il desiderio di accoppiarsi era sempre più impellente e irresistibile. Se Gary fosse stato un Alfa o un Beta, John sarebbe strisciato ai suoi piedi, supplicandolo di avere un rapporto sessuale con lui, pur di mettere termine a quell’agonia. Anche se tentava di darsi soddisfazione da solo, nulla metteva fine alla necessità di avere qualcuno dentro di sé, che lo prendesse penetrandolo profondamente e ripetutamente. John si chiese come avessero potuto i Casti resistere a quel primordiale e travolgente impulso, che spingeva ogni sei mesi gli Omega a cercare un compagno con cui accoppiarsi, sperando di procreare. In quel momento, a John sembrava giusto persino essere ingravidato e rinunciare al suo sogno di diventare medico. Capiva perché suo padre gli avesse sempre detto che gli Omega non fossero altro che puttane pronte ad aprire le gambe per il primo che passasse loro vicino. John non poteva dargli torto. In quel momento lo pensava persino di se stesso.

La porta si aprì. John non ebbe bisogno di alzare gli occhi per sapere che fosse Gary. Lo sentiva dall’odore “sbagliato” dell’uomo. Lo sapeva perché nessun altro era più entrato nella stanza, dopo la visita del medico.

“Gary… ti prego… fallo smettere… non ne posso più,” supplicò John, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Greg si sedette accanto al ragazzo e gli accarezzò la testa. L’uomo poteva solo immaginare come il giovane si sentisse. Magnussen aveva ordinato che Greg somministrasse a John una droga che accentuava gli effetti del Calore, in modo che il giovane Omega ne fosse così travolto da non creare problemi durante l’asta né opporre resistenza quando avesse subito il suo primo rapporto sessuale. Greg era stato costretto a obbedire, malgrado provasse un forte ribrezzo per quella pratica barbara, usata dagli stupratori per impedire alle vittime di lottare e renderle più malleabili ai loro depravati desideri. Il poliziotto sentiva una profonda pena per il ragazzo, che non poteva controllare ciò che gli stava accadendo, amplificato dagli effetti della droga. Il primo Calore era sempre difficile da affrontare, ma in quelle condizioni doveva essere intollerabile: “Andrà tutto bene, John. Presto passerà tutto e ti sentirai meglio,” lo rassicurò, continuando ad accarezzarlo. E non era una menzogna. Quella notte si sarebbe svolta l’asta. Quella notte tutto sarebbe finito. Quella notte John sarebbe stato messo in salvo e lui sarebbe finalmente tornato da suo marito.

 

 

**How to save a life**

 

 

Sherlock e Sebastian erano arrivati davanti al palazzo in cui abitava John.

“Bene. Ora, che cosa facciamo?” Domandò il licantropo.

“Ci facciamo aprire da un vicino e ci presentiamo alla porta di Watson, pretendendo di vedere John,” rispose Sherlock, iniziando a suonare diversi campanelli.

Finalmente qualcuno chiese chi fosse e il vampiro piagnucolò: “Sono Barristan del 5D. Stavo portando fuori il pattume, quando il portone si è chiuso. Mi sono dimenticato le chiavi in casa. Per favore, mi apra. Ho lasciato un tegamino sul fuoco, perché dovevo fare presto. In casa non c’è nessuno e non ho il telefono.”

“Le apro, ma la prossima volta stia più attento, giovanotto. Facendo così, potrebbe fare saltare in aria il palazzo!”

“Grazie, signora. Grazie. Non succederà mai più. Grazie. Grazie per la sua comprensione,” si profuse Sherlock, mentre la porta veniva aperta. I due ragazzi entrarono e si chiusero il portone alle spalle.

“Bella commedia. Come facevi a essere sicuro che ti avrebbe aperto?” Sebastian era impressionato.

“L’etichetta con il cognome Barristan è attaccata sul campanello e scritta a mano, in attesa di essere sostituita da una definitiva, ma non è ancora stata rovinata dagli agenti atmosferici, malgrado i campanelli non siano riparati da nulla, quindi questa famiglia si è appena trasferita. La signora non può conoscerli, ma si è allarmata per il fatto che ci fosse un tegamino sul fuoco e ci ha aperto, senza fare altre domande,” spiegò Sherlock, in un fiato.

“Lo fai spesso di ingannare la gente per farti aprire e farti entrare in casa?” Ghignò Sebastian.

“Non troppo spesso. A volte devo scassinare le porte o passare dalle finestre.” Sherlock scrollò le spalle con noncuranza.

“Davvero? Tuo fratello quanto paga per farti stare a piede libero?” Chiese Sebastian, sorpreso.

“Perché dovrei essere in prigione? Io mi introduco nei posti per svolgere le mie indagini, non certo per commettere dei reati!”

“Che tipo di indagini svolgi?”

Sherlock arrossì leggermente, voltando le spalle a Sebastian e infilandosi per le scale: “Scomparse di animali, prevalentemente. Sai, gli inizi… un giorno sarò un consulente investigativo per Scotland Yard e risolverò casi veri, come omicidi e rapine,” bofonchiò, in un tono appena percettibile.

“Contento tu… per ora, direi che sia importante trovare John. Come procediamo?”

“Che domanda. Bussiamo!” Sbuffò Sherlock, battendo con forza sulla porta dell’appartamento dei Watson.

Il silenzio regnò sovrano per alcuni interminabili secondi, poi la porta fu spalancata. Un uomo alto e robusto, con radi capelli biondi e la barba lunga, sbadigliò sonoramente: “E voi due che cosa volete?”

“Vogliamo vedere John,” rispose Sherlock, in tono duro.

L’uomo osservò i due ragazzi con sospetto: “Chi siete? Non vi ho mai visti con l’impiastro.”

“Mi meraviglierei se lei conoscesse gli amici di suo figlio. Mi dica, le è mai importato nulla di John? A chi lo ha venduto?”

Brent si irrigidì: “Stammi bene a sentire, piccolo sporco succhiasangue, prova a ripetere che ho venduto mio figlio e dovrai rifarti tutti i denti!”

“Il mio amico non voleva offenderla, signore. Vorremmo vedere John, perché oggi non è venuto a scuola,” intervenne Sebastian, cercando di essere conciliante.

“Come fate a saperlo? Nemmeno voi due siete a scuola. O sbaglio? Le lezioni non sono ancora terminate. Perché state cercando mio figlio con tanta insistenza? Avete saputo che sta per avere il suo primo Calore e vorreste divertirvi un po’, vero?” Brent sogghignò, facendo un occhiolino complice ai due ragazzi.

Sherlock strinse i pugni dentro le tasche del lungo cappotto nero, trattenendosi a stento dall’aggredire Brent Watson. Sebastian, malgrado sentisse lo stomaco rivoltarsi, gli sorrise: “Ha scoperto il nostro piano, signore. Insomma, non può biasimarci se vogliamo essere i primi a scopare John, non crede? La prima volta è sempre speciale. Il mio amico ed io abbiamo fantasticato a lungo su cosa fare durante questi quattro giorni. Per non fare torto a nessuno dei due, la prima volta abbiamo stabilito di penetrarlo insieme, in modo da condividere questa esperienza, poi faremo a turno. Ho sentito dire che gli Omega possono sopportare benissimo una doppia penetrazione, quindi non dovrebbero esserci problemi, vero? Ovviamente, siamo più che disposti a pagare e anche bene. Sa mio padre…”

“Direi che possa bastare,” una voce gelida interruppe Sebastian.

I due ragazzi si voltarono verso il nuovo venuto e si scontrarono con i furiosi occhi azzurri di Mycroft Holmes.

“Tu che cosa…” tentò Sherlock, ma anche lui non poté aggiungere altro.

“Andate giù. La mia auto è parcheggiata davanti al portone del palazzo. Salite a bordo e aspettatemi.”

“A dire il vero…” provò ancora Sherlock, ma Mycroft non gli diede la possibilità di proseguire: “Ora!” Sibilò.

“Non me ne andrò di qui, fino a quando non avrò visto John,” ringhiò Sherlock, in tono basso e furioso.

“Se non obbedisci immediatamente, ti faccio trascinare via di peso dai miei uomini,” ribatté Mycroft. Sherlock notò due dei sottoposti del fratello, che lo osservavano attentamente, stando alle spalle di Mycroft, in attesa di un suo segnale.

Visto che Sherlock non riusciva a ottenere nulla, fu Sebastian a intervenire: “John potrebbe essere in pericolo. Sono giorni che nessuno ha sue notizie. Lei non sa di che cosa sia capace quest’uomo. Vogliamo solo accertarci che John stia bene,” spiegò, sperando nell’appoggio del maggiore degli Holmes.

“Non spetta a voi due indagare sulle condizioni di John. Ci sono autorità preposte a questo compito, che hanno tutto sotto controllo. Per quanto abbiamo sentito, voi due volevate pagare il signor Watson affinché vi permettesse di passare il primo Calore di John con lui, anche contro la sua volontà. Se c’è qualcuno che sta commettendo un reato, siete voi due!” Sbottò Mycroft.

Avendo capito di essere in un mare di guai, i due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo avvilito. Si sentivano impotenti e sconfitti. Se anche il fratello di Sherlock non capiva le loro ragioni, non avevano possibilità di portare a termine la loro missione di salvataggio. Senza dire altro, si avviarono verso le scale, mentre Mycroft parlava con Brent: “Mi scuso a nome dei ragazzi, signor Watson. Non avrebbero dovuto venire a  disturbarla. Spero che possa dimenticare quello che hanno detto. Sa quanto si sia stupidi, quando si è così giovani. Non ci si rende ben conto delle implicazioni di quello che si dice.”

“Oh, non si preoccupi. Siamo stati tutti adolescenti e tutti sappiamo quanto siano irresistibili gli Omega durante il Calore. Sono convinto che se John fosse stato in casa, sarebbe stato più che contento e disposto a soddisfare le voglie di quei due giovanotti,” ridacchiò Brent.

“Grazie per la sua comprensione, signor Watson. Farò in modo che i ragazzi non la disturbino più,” Mycroft salutò e se ne andò.

Quando il maggiore degli Holmes salì in auto, Sherlock e Sebastian sapevano che li aspettava una sonora lavata di capo.

 

 

Sebastian si rese subito conto che l’auto si era diretta verso la scuola, così, fortunatamente, il tragitto fu molto rapido. Il giovane licantropo guardava risolutamente fuori dal finestrino, come se non avesse mai visto un paesaggio più interessante. Con la coda dell’occhio, però, notò come Sherlock si era avvolto nel proprio cappotto con le braccia incrociate sul petto, assumendo un’espressione furente non certo consona a uno che era stato appena colto sul fatto a marinare la scuola e comprare i servizi di un Omega, più o meno compiacente. Il maggiore degli Holmes, invece, era intento a scrivere messaggi dal proprio cellulare, ignorando i due fuggitivi e alimentando in Sebastian la speranza che non fossero così nei guai, come temeva. L’illusione svanì appena arrivarono davanti alla “King Arthur”, dove li attendeva una lunga limousine nera che il giovane licantropo riconobbe immediatamente.

“Aspettatemi qui,” ordinò Mycroft, scendendo dall’auto e avvicinandosi alla limousine. Un uomo alto e con un fisico atletico, vestito con un elegante tre pezzi nero e i cui capelli neri stavano diventando bianchi, emerse dall’altra macchina. Sebastian riconobbe immediatamente il padre e trattenne il respiro. I due uomini parlarono brevemente e l’espressione sul viso di Maximilian Moran divenne sempre più cupa. Il giovane licantropo emise una sorta di lamento, che Sherlock ignorò, completamente perso nei propri pensieri. Ad un cenno furioso del padre, Sebastian scese mestamente dall’auto, senza nemmeno salutare il compagno di avventure. Non aveva mai visto il padre così arrabbiato. Tenendo gli occhi bassi, salì sulla limousine. L’unico suo rammarico era non essere riuscito a scoprire che cosa fosse accaduto a John e se stesse bene.

Quando Mycroft risalì sulla propria auto, Sherlock continuò a ignorarlo. Anche il tragitto verso la casa degli Holmes fu breve e silenzioso. Appena arrivati, il giovane vampiro tentò di salire le scale per rifugiarsi nella propria stanza, ma la voce imperiosa del fratello maggiore lo bloccò: “William Sherlock Scott Holmes non osare nemmeno mettere piede su quei gradini o giuro che ti trascino in salotto prendendoti per i capelli!”

“Non oseresti…”

“Non mettermi alla prova! Non è il giorno giusto!”

“Perché non hai fatto arrestare Brent Watson, invece di tediare me, solo per il fatto che sono uscito da scuola senza il tuo permesso? Una volta che lo avessero portato a Scotland Yard, avremmo potuto interrogarlo e fargli confessare che cosa abbia fatto a John!”

“Oh, certo. Avrei dovuto chiamare la polizia, così Brent Watson avrebbe potuto denunciare te e il tuo compagno di scorribande per avere cercato di pagarlo affinché vi permettesse di violentare il suo giovane figlio in Calore. Il vostro era un piano davvero brillante! Che cosa pensavate di ottenere, voi due geni?”

“Lo abbiamo fatto per John! Lui non è venuto a scuola e nessuno lo ha più sentito dalla sera del ballo. Vuoi sapere perché? Quel bastardo di Brent Watson ha venduto John a qualcuno, che ha ancora meno scrupoli di lui! Chi compra un Omega in questo modo, non ha certo intenzioni caritatevoli nei suoi confronti!”

“Non puoi essere sicuro che Watson abbia venduto il figlio,” sbottò Mycroft, spazientito.

“Certo che ne sono sicuro! Hai guardato dentro l’appartamento o eri troppo impegnato a strisciare ai piedi di quello stupido licantropo per guardarti intorno? Il divano e le poltrone sono più vecchie di te, ma sulla parete è appeso un televisore di ultima generazione, che un uomo come Brent Watson non si può permettere. Non certo con il suo stipendio. O con il suo alcoolismo. Dove ha preso il denaro?” Ribatté Sherlock, infervorato.

“Non è detto che abbia venduto John o che abbia comprato quel televisore da poco tempo. La compravendita degli Omega è una pratica antica e barbara, dichiarata illegale da…”

“Non essere ridicolo Mycroft. Lo sai anche tu quante leggi a protezione degli Omega siano violate ogni giorno. Per non parlare di quella organizzazione che…”

“Si tratta di un’invenzione dei giornali. Non esiste nessuna organizzazione che commerci in Omega,” il fratello maggiore interruppe il minore bruscamente. Sentiva un certo disagio crescere dentro di sé e non voleva che Sherlock si intromettesse in quella che aveva capito essere l’indagine del marito. Greg doveva essersi infiltrato nell’organizzazione che commerciava in giovani Omega per smantellarla e la sua strada si era incrociata con quella di John Watson. Solo così si poteva spiegare quello che stava succedendo. Se Sherlock, però, si fosse intromesso nell’indagine di Greg, avrebbe messo in pericolo se stesso, suo marito e John. Doveva riuscire a fermarlo, sperando che tutto si risolvesse in fretta.

“E come spieghi il televisore nuovo di Watson? Perché ci ha detto che John è in Calore? E, cosa più importante di tutte, dove è John?” Insisté Sherlock, incalzante.

“Non hai alcun diritto di intrometterti negli affari dei Watson. Sarai in punizione per le prossime due settimane. Non potrai uscire di casa, se non per andare a scuola, dove sarai sempre sorvegliato da uno dei miei uomini. Parlerò con il preside affinché accetti la presenza di un estraneo al personale scolastico nell’istituto. La sorveglianza con le sole telecamere non è sufficiente, con te. Stavolta sono riuscito ad arrivare in tempo, prima che tu e il tuo compare vi metteste in guai veramente seri, ma non è detto che vada sempre bene. Per ora mi limiterò a questo, Sherlock. Viola ancora le mie regole e l’accademia militare diventerà la tua prossima casa.” Mycroft voltò le spalle al fratello e entrò nel proprio studio, sbattendo l’uscio e mettendo fine alla discussione.

Sherlock, incredulo, fissò la porta chiusa per qualche istante, poi si lasciò scivolare, fino a sedere sulle scale. Non poteva credere che suo fratello fosse così insensibile al destino di John. Un Omega. Come Greg. C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Doveva esserci. E nel momento in cui avesse capito che cosa fosse, avrebbe trovato la leva su cui fare pressione per portare Mycroft dalla sua parte e partire al salvataggio di John.

 

 

L’improvviso trillo di un cellulare risvegliò John dal tranquillo dormiveglia in cui era caduto, grazie alle carezze rassicuranti di Gary. L’Omega adulto lesse il messaggio che aveva ricevuto e si irrigidì, mormorando tra i denti qualcosa che John non capì. Il sussurro della voce calda di Gary lo costrinse a reagire al desiderio di appisolarsi nuovamente: “Sveglia. È ora di prepararsi. Devi fare una doccia. Ti basta una mezz’ora, vero?”

“Gary… ho paura… mi faranno del male?” Domandò John, senza guardare l’uomo in volto.

Il cuore di Greg si strinse in una morsa dolorosa. John era minuto e sembrava più giovane della sua età. Greg avrebbe voluto evitargli l’umiliazione dell’asta, portandolo via da quel luogo da incubo, ma questo avrebbe mandato a monte la sua missione e messo in pericolo tanti altri giovani Omega. Dovevano cogliere Magnussen in flagranza di reato, mentre si svolgeva l’asta. Se avessero agito troppo presto e non fossero riusciti a ottenere un’incriminazione anche del capo dell’organizzazione, Magnussen ne sarebbe uscito pulito e si sarebbe trasferito in un altro luogo, riprendendo a rapire, comprare e vendere ragazzi dell’età di John. Ci sarebbero voluti mesi, se non anni, per permettere a qualcun altro di arrivare così vicino a Magnussen da poterlo spazzare via. No. Greg non poteva lasciarsi guidare dal cuore, come avrebbe voluto: “Non lo so, John. Spero tanto che siano gentili, ma non posso prometterti nulla. Sei un ragazzo forte. Non fargli vedere la tua paura. Ricorda che tu non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Vai a testa alta, sempre. Loro cercheranno di convincerti che non vali nulla e che non sei altro che un oggetto, creato per soddisfare le loro voglie. Non è vero. Tu sei migliore di loro. Ricordalo bene e, forse, un giorno potrai realizzare i tuoi sogni,” mormorò, cercando di essere rassicurante.

John annuì. Si alzò e andò in bagno. Greg sentì l’acqua scrosciare e non si diresse verso il piccolo locale, nemmeno quando sentì singhiozzi soffocati sovrastare appena il rumore della doccia. Era giusto che il giovane Omega godesse di qualche minuto da solo, prima dell’inferno che lo stava aspettando.

 

 

Sherlock era salito nella propria stanza, sbattendo la porta. Era furioso. Preoccupato. Impotente. Spaventato.

_Spaventato…_

Perché era così spaventato? Lui non era in pericolo. Lui era al sicuro, nella propria camera, sorvegliato da quel cerbero di Mycroft. Il fratello non era una compagnia piacevole. Era un tiranno e un despota. Un vampiro con il cuore di ghiaccio. Eppure, nel profondo del proprio cuore, Sherlock sapeva quanto il fratello tenesse a lui e che lo avrebbe sempre protetto, difeso, salvato. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi come se il mondo gli stesse crollando addosso.

Il giovane vampiro si lasciò cadere sul letto e si sdraiò, incrociando le mani sul petto e osservando le ombre che si formavano sul soffitto, a causa della luce che filtrava dalla finestra.

Se lui era al sicuro, perché si sentiva così spaventato e solo? Certo, erano emozioni sfocate e labili. Era come se non fossero proprio sue… _non fossero proprio_ _sue… non fossero proprio sue…_

Le ultime parole continuavano a girare nella sua testa, come se cercassero di trovare una camera in cui riunirsi con la spiegazione che Sherlock stava inutilmente cercando. Poteva esserci un legame fra queste strane sensazioni e la scomparsa di John?

Sherlock si rizzò a sedere sul letto, colpito da una folgorazione. Certo che c’era un legame con John! C’era IL LEGAME! Sherlock ne aveva letto e sentito parlare, come ogni adolescente che si rispetti. Lui, però, aveva archiviato la nozione nella stanza del suo palazzo mentale dedicata alle conoscenze inutili, perché era convinto che il Legame fosse solo un’invenzione degli scrittori per illudere e fare sospirare le giovani adolescenti, ingannandole con la storia dell’anima gemella e del grande amore. Inoltre, l’amore era un sentimento che portava con sé debolezza, incertezza e precarietà, quindi lui non si sarebbe mai innamorato. Lui sarebbe stato sposato solo con il proprio lavoro, cui avrebbe dedicato tutta la propria vita. Non avrebbe avuto tempo per prendersi cura di un Omega, sprecando risorse ed energie a soddisfare le sue esigenze. Eppure, Sherlock ora provava sentimenti non suoi. E per John avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.                                                                                         

Possibile che si fosse Legato a John?

Poteva bastare un semplice bacio, per creare il Legame?

I sentimenti, che provava, volevano dire che John si trovava in pericolo?

Come poteva fare avere un messaggio a John, per fargli capire che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, che lo avrebbe cercato in ogni angolo della Terra, pur di portarlo al sicuro? Pur di riaverlo con sé…

Sherlock si concentrò, respirando lentamente. Cercò di raggiungere quel punto, in profondità, dentro di sé, da cui proveniva quella paura e vi infuse tutto l’amore e la sicurezza, la protezione e la fiducia che riuscì a provare. Un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra, quando la paura diminuì, lasciando il posto a un profondo e caldo senso di gratitudine.

Sherlock si sdraiò sul letto e continuò a rimanere concentrato sul Legame. Non avrebbe abbandonato John. Non sapeva dove si trovasse l’Omega né quando sarebbe riuscito a ricongiungersi con lui, ma ora che aveva trovato un modo per rimanere in contatto con John, non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare.

 

 

John era entrato nella doccia e aveva aperto l’acqua più per nascondere i singhiozzi che non riusciva a trattenere, che per lavarsi. Una profonda disperazione lo aveva travolto, lasciandolo senza forze e senza difese. John si sentiva perduto. Il futuro era un luogo oscuro, pieno di violenza e dolore. Si era lasciato scivolare con la schiena appoggiata alla parete della doccia, mentre l’acqua lo investiva con il suo getto caldo. Aveva raccolto le ginocchia sotto il mento, stringendovi intorno le braccia e appoggiandovi il volto. E aveva cominciato a piangere. Sapeva di essere patetico, ma non gli importava. Aveva paura. Era terrorizzato da quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco. In fin dei conti, era solo un ragazzino. Improvvisamente, provò una grande sensazione di calore provenire dal profondo del proprio cuore. Era qualcosa che non aveva nulla a che fare con la spinta all’accoppiamento. Era qualcosa di tenero e dolce, che sprigionava serenità e… amore. John non capiva che cosa potesse essere, ma quel calore lo stava facendo sentire molto meglio.

Desiderato.

Amato.

Protetto.

La nonna gli aveva parlato del Legame e di come si sarebbe sentito il giorno in cui avrebbe incontrato la persona giusta, quella con cui avrebbe condiviso tutto.

E John capì.

Sherlock aveva percepito la sua disperazione e lo stava consolando.

Un sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra di John. Speranza e gratitudine scaturirono dal Legame.

Non era solo. E non lo sarebbe stato mai più.

Poteva affrontare qualsiasi cosa il futuro gli riservasse, perché Sherlock sarebbe stato sempre con lui.

Dentro di lui. In un luogo e in un modo che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto portargli via.

 

 

Quando John tornò nella stanza, avvolto nell’accappatoio, il viso non mostrava segni delle lacrime che aveva versato, ma aveva un’espressione fiera e decisa. Greg lo osservò, riuscendo a nascondere l’orgoglio che provava per il coraggio dimostrato dal giovane Omega, ma quando gli parlò, lo fece in un tono freddo e distaccato: “Ora usciremo da qui. Nel corridoio non c’è nessuno, ma, se anche tu tentassi di fuggire, non andresti molto lontano e non ti piacerebbe la punizione che il signor Magnussen deciderebbe di infliggerti per la tua disobbedienza. Ti porterò fino alla stanza dell’asta e dovrai essere completamente nudo, così che i clienti possano valutare quello che stanno per comprare. Ti devo mettere anche questo collare. Servirà al compratore per attaccarci il suo guinzaglio e rendere palese a tutti che lui sia diventato il tuo padrone e proprietario. Sono stato chiaro?”

John annuì.

“Hai domande da farmi?”

John scosse la testa. Con un gesto deciso, si sfilò l’accappatoio, lasciandolo cadere a terra. Si avvicinò a Greg e gli diede le spalle, in modo che l’uomo potesse allacciare il collare al collo del giovane Omega. Il collare era una striscia sottile di pelle, tempestata di pietre preziose di ogni colore, con un anello d’oro cui sarebbe stato legato il guinzaglio. John si voltò nuovamente verso Greg e lo fissò negli occhi: “Forse oggi non potrò fuggire. Dovrò sopportare di essere comprato e stuprato. Però, un giorno riuscirò a scappare e farò in modo che ognuno di voi paghi per quello che mi state facendo,” sibilò, in tono di sfida.

Greg non ribatté e condusse John verso una stanza piena di musica, voci e risate, in cui si stava svolgendo l’asta. Il giovane Omega entrò a testa alta. Non era lui quello che doveva vergognarsi di essere lì, ma tutti coloro che erano complici della mostruosità che stava per essere compiuta.

 

 

La stanza era arredata come un bar di lusso. Tavolini rotondi, coperti da candide tovaglie bianche, erano allineati lungo il perimetro di una passerella rettangolare, che terminava con un palco circolare, inondato di luci violente. John non vedeva i confini della stanza, perché le luci erano soffuse. Una cantante invisibile intonava musica jazz con una voce calda e sensuale. Le risate e le voci degli ospiti impedivano di riconoscere le canzoni. Fu, però, l’odore che impregnava l’aria a colpire John come un pugno allo stomaco. I feromoni di Alfa e Beta eccitati riempivano ogni molecola di ossigeno che il giovane Omega inspirava. Il desiderio di essere reclamato e posseduto tornò prepotente in John, ma quella piccola parte di Sherlock che albergava nel suo cuore gli permise di mantenere la mente lucida.

John fece un passo indietro, quasi tentasse di tornare nella stanza in cui era stato tenuto prigioniero, ma il corpo di Gary gli bloccò ogni via di fuga.

Gentilmente, ma con fermezza, Greg spinse John dentro la stanza e lo diresse verso la passerella. La musica si fermò. Anche le chiacchiere e le risate si spensero, come se qualcuno avesse fatto un segnale affinché tutti tacessero e osservassero l’ingresso dei nuovi arrivati. John arrossì, sentendo gli occhi dei presenti puntati su di lui.

“Avete percepito la presenza del pezzo più prezioso della serata,” esordì Magnussen, in tono mellifluo.

Un lieve mormorio si levò nella sala, strappando un sorriso soddisfatto al padrone di casa. Arrivati ai piedi della passerella, Greg avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di John: “Sali le scale e cammina lentamente fino all’inizio della piattaforma circolare. Vai da destra a sinistra, percorrendo il perimetro, poi vai nel centro e fermati lì. Se il signor Magnussen ti chiederà di fare qualcosa, obbedisci senza opporre resistenza, _qualsiasi cosa ti chieda di fare_. Se qualcuno dovesse salire per toccarti, tu gli permetterai di palparti, senza ribellarti, _ovunque voglia mettere le mani_. Se hai capito, fai un cenno con la testa,” sussurrò velocemente.

John annuì, con un cenno secco del capo. Guardando fisso davanti a sé, come se nella stanza non vi fosse nessuno, il giovane Omega salì le scale, eseguendo gli ordini che Gary gli aveva dato. Il cuore gli batteva nel petto, impazzito, risuonando nelle orecchie.

La voce stentorea e invitante di Magnussen invase il silenzio: “Permettetemi di presentarvi e illustrarvi la perla preziosa presente nel nostro catalogo di questa notte, per cui io stesso batterò l’asta. Si tratta di un maschio Omega di sedici anni, vergine e al suo primo Calore. Sì. Avete capito bene. _Vergine_. E al _suo primo Calore_. Sentite tutti il suo profumo, dolce e invitante. Annusate l’aria. I suoi feromoni sono inebrianti e avvolgenti. Il ragazzo non chiede altro che di essere reclamato e posseduto. Durante la prima vendita sarà battuta la prima volta assoluta del nostro giovane Omega. Chi abbia avuto il privilegio di essere il primo, sa quanto sia speciale entrare dove nessuno è mai stato prima. È un’esperienza unica che sta diventando sempre più rara da cogliere, visto che i nostri ragazzi si concedono senza troppo riflettere sulle conseguenze. È questo che fa del nostro piccolo Omega una gemma preziosa. In seconda battuta sarà messo in vendita il resto del primo Calore. Chi si aggiudica la prima volta, potrà concorrere anche a questo primato. Per ultimo, sarà messo in vendita il primogenito del piccolo Omega. Come vedete, si tratta di un ragazzo minuto, ma ben proporzionato e attraente. È giovane e forte, sano e fertile. Partorirà figli che renderanno orgoglioso qualsiasi genitore. Nel prezzo dell’asta sarà compreso il riconoscimento legale e legittimo del figlio concepito con il nostro tesoro, così non avrete problemi con il Ministero della Famiglia. Se vorrete, i figli nati da questa unione saranno i vostri legittimi e legali eredi. Siamo pronti a cominciare?”

Dalla platea si alzò un urlo entusiasta. John non ascoltò oltre. Concentrò la mente sul Legame, estraniandosi da ciò che stava accadendo intorno a lui. Non gli interessava quanto quegli esseri spregevoli valutassero la sua vita. La sua intimità. La sua felicità. Stavano solo comprando un corpo. John sapeva che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai avuto la sua anima più profonda, perché quella apparteneva a Sherlock Holmes. 

John non si rese conto del tempo trascorso. Potevano essere minuti come ore. Perso nel calore e nella sicurezza del Legame, non aveva capito che cosa stesse accadendo. Fu completamente preso alla sprovvista dalla voce di donna che gli parlava rassicurante all’orecchio, avvolgendolo in una coperta e stringendolo in un abbraccio protettivo: “Mi chiamo Kate David. Sono un’agente Omega di Scotland Yard. Ti porto in un luogo sicuro. Sei salvo, John. Nessuno ti farà più del male. Andrà tutto bene.”

John era incredulo, ma la gioia che provò era immensa. E non era solo sua.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice 
> 
> Questa parte della serie sta giungendo al termine. Il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo, in cui John e Sherlock saranno adolescenti. Nelle prossime parti, i nostri beniamini diventeranno adulti. E i guai cresceranno in maniera proporzionale all’età dei protagonisti.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e per i kudos.  
> Grazie a egmon73 per la recensione allo scorso capitolo.
> 
> Come scrivo sempre, sapere che cosa pensiate delle mie storie mi fa sempre piacere.
> 
> L’ultimo capitolo di questo racconto sarà pubblicato sabato prossimo, sempre qui.
> 
> Ciao!


	8. Ricordati di me

La stanza era buia. Il giovane vampiro era sdraiato sul letto. Immobile. A occhi chiusi. Non stava dormendo. Sherlock era concentrato su quella parte del proprio… _cuore_ … che aveva appena scoperto. Era il luogo in cui sentiva John, in cui percepiva lo stato d’animo del suo amico. _Amico_. Quella semplice e breve parola suonava strana nella mente dell’Alfa. John era veramente solo un amico? Stando ai pochissimi ricordi che aveva sul Legame, questo non riguardava l’amicizia, ma l’amore. _Amore_. Una parola quasi aliena e sconosciuta al vocabolario del pragmatico e razionale Sherlock Holmes, che stava procedendo a tentoni, affidandosi più all’istinto che alla ragione. Aveva percepito la paura e la disperazione di John e aveva tentato di rassicurarlo e di infondergli coraggio. Improvvisamente, John si era sentito sollevato e al sicuro. Sherlock non sapeva come interpretare tutto questo. Possibile che John fosse stato salvato? Da chi? Come? Dove si trovava? Quando lo avrebbe rivisto? Tutto era troppo nuovo e nebuloso, per il giovane vampiro. Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, per mettere a fuoco la stanza. C’era solo una persona cui potesse rivolgersi per avere delle risposte. Era seccante dover ammettere che Mycroft sapesse più cose di lui, ma Sherlock scrollò le spalle con noncuranza. Era giovane e doveva fare esperienza. Suo fratello era più ferrato di lui sulle questioni amorose solo perché era più vecchio _. “Mycroft è praticamente un matusalemme,”_ sogghignò fra sé e sé. Non c’era nulla di male nel chiedere informazioni e delucidazioni sul Legame al fratello maggiore. Questo genere di ignoranza non sminuiva la sua intelligenza.

Sherlock si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso lo studio di Mycroft. Sapeva che doveva essere ancora sveglio. Dormire poco non era una prerogativa peculiare del solo Sherlock. Il giovane Holmes non fece in tempo a scendere le scale, che portavano al piano terreno, che si sentì un leggero scampanellio alla porta principale. Mycroft arrivò quasi di corsa dal proprio studio e spalancò la porta, trovandosi davanti la sua mora assistente, che sorrideva: “L’operazione sotto copertura del sergente Lestrade si è conclusa. L’organizzazione criminale che trafficava in Omega, cui Scotland Yard stava dando la caccia, è stata completamente smantellata. Ci sono stati arresti di personaggi eccellenti. Qui ho la lista. Il sergente Lestrade sta bene e ora si trova in centrale per redigere il rapporto. Arriverà a casa fra un paio d’ore. Il giovane John Watson è stato portato nel reparto Omega del Bart’s. È in Calore, ma sta bene anche lui. Non è stato ferito,” fece rapporto, quasi senza prendere fiato.

Mycroft respirò, finalmente sollevato dal peso che lo stava opprimendo: “Entri, non stia sulla porta.”

“Non ho altro da riferire. So che non è molto, ma ho pensato che volesse sapere che l’operazione era terminata e che stanno tutti bene,” Althea scosse la testa.

“Sì, ha ragione. Grazie. Ha fatto anche più del suo dovere. Vada a riposare. Ci aggiorniamo domani mattina,” Mycroft le sorrise, grato per le notizie che la vampira aveva portato.

“A domani, signore. Buona notte.”

Mycroft osservò la donna mentre si allontanava e saliva su una delle loro macchine nere. Chiusa la porta, gli sguardi dei due fratelli si incontrarono. Il sollievo di uno si rifletteva negli occhi dell’altro. Tutto era finito. Stavano tutti bene. Finalmente, potevano andare avanti con la loro vita.

 

 

**Ricordati di me**

John non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando era stato salvato e portato in ospedale. Aveva continuato a entrare e uscire da uno stato di torpore e dormiveglia, che lo aveva confuso. Quando aprì gli occhi per l’ennesima volta, si rese conto che la testa era più lucida e gli effetti del Calore si erano notevolmente attenuati, se non erano addirittura spariti. Il suo primo Calore era stata un’esperienza sgradevole ed era spaventato all’idea di doverla ripetere ogni sei mesi. Le sensazioni provate erano state così violente e forti, che John temeva di non potere controllare il desiderio e l’impulso di accoppiarsi. Una delle poche cose, che gli erano chiare, era che si trovava nel reparto Omega di un qualche ospedale. Infatti, i medici e gli infermieri del reparto erano tutti Omega. Ricordava vagamente che non era mai stato lasciato solo, ma qualcuno gli aveva sempre tenuto la mano, se non lo aveva addirittura abbracciato. Il giovane Omega era grato a chi lo aveva assistito, perché quel tipo di sostegno gli aveva permesso di sopportare meglio le emozioni attraverso le quali era stato costretto a passare. John aveva sentito parlare dei reparti speciali, allestiti negli ospedali per prestare assistenza a Omega maltrattati e abusati. Finalmente tutto era finito e lui si sentiva meglio. Era, però, preoccupato per il suo futuro. Che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Dove sarebbe andato a vivere? Chi lo avrebbe voluto? Non voleva abitare con il padre, ma temeva che il giudice lo avrebbe obbligato a tornare a casa. Poteva opporsi, in qualche modo? Il giudice avrebbe creduto al fatto che il padre lo aveva venduto a un’organizzazione criminale?

“Che cosa ti preoccupa, John?” Chiese Emily Barckley, l’infermiera di turno. Era una giovane Omega, di poco più vecchia di John, con corti capelli rosso fuoco e sorridenti occhi verdi. Non era molto alta, era magra e sempre allegra. A John ispirava simpatia, ma non voleva confidarle le proprie preoccupazioni perché gli sembrava di essere patetico. Lui voleva essere forte e indipendente, invece si sentiva in balia degli eventi, senza potere fare nulla per controllarli.

Prima che il ragazzo potesse rispondere, ci furono due colpi leggeri alla porta.

“Avanti,” disse l’infermiera.

Nella stanza entrarono due Omega. Uno era una giovane donna dai capelli castani, mentre l’altro era Gary Larson! John si raddrizzò a sedere sul letto, teso e pronto a scattare verso la porta. Gli avevano detto che era al sicuro, ma gli avevano mentito. Era ancora prigioniero dell’organizzazione. Lo avevano venduto e Gary era venuto a prenderlo per portarlo dalla persona che lo aveva comprato e che lo avrebbe stuprato.

Gli Omega nella stanza si accorsero immediatamente dell’irrigidimento del ragazzo. Emily appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di John e gli sorrise rassicurante: “Non sei in pericolo, John. Questi sono alcuni degli agenti di Scotland Yard che ti hanno salvato.”

“Agenti di Scotland Yard?” Ripeté John, mantenendo sempre un atteggiamento guardingo.

La donna dai capelli castani sorrise ed estrasse un tesserino da una tasca della giacca: “Non ti ricordi di me a causa della droga che ti era stata somministrata, ma noi ci siamo già incontrati. Mi chiamo Kate David. Ti ho portato fuori dalla sala in cui si teneva l’asta, durante l’irruzione della polizia. Ti ricordi ora?”

“No,” rispose in modo secco John, guardando Gary con sospetto.

Anche l’uomo estrasse un tesserino e lo mostrò al ragazzo: “Capisco che tu sia diffidente, John, ma ti garantisco che sei al sicuro. Io non mi chiamo Gary Larson. Sono il sergente Gregory Lestrade Holmes.”

Greg attese che John comprendesse quello che gli aveva detto.

“Holmes? – ripeté John, aggrottando la fronte – Come Sherlock?”

Greg sorrise: “Sherlock è il fratello minore di mio marito Mycroft.”

“Perché dovrei crederle? Chi mi assicura che quei tesserini non siano falsi? Potreste averli comprati in qualche negozio che fornisce materiale alle produzioni cinematografiche. Per quanto ne so io, potreste avere ingannato anche il personale dell’ospedale,” ribatté John, caparbiamente.

Emily strinse delicatamente la spalla di John, ridacchiando: “Posso garantirti io che Greg stia dicendo la verità. Lo conosco da quando sono nata. È amico di mio fratello e sono stata al suo matrimonio. Oppure metti in dubbio anche il fatto di essere in un vero ospedale? Capisco che, dopo quello che ti è accaduto, tu possa avere qualche problema a fidarti del prossimo, però, tesoro, non tutti vogliono farti del male.”

John passò uno sguardo indagatore sui tre adulti presenti nella stanza, ma non riusciva a trovare un valido motivo per contraddire quello che aveva detto l’infermiera. Con un sospiro annuì: “Grazie per avermi salvato,” mormorò a nessuno in particolare.

“Potrei rimanere solo con John?” Chiese Greg alle due donne.

John si irrigidì nuovamente. Anche se non sapeva come confutare le parole di Emily, non aveva piena fiducia nell’uomo che lo aveva sorvegliato, mentre era prigioniero di un’organizzazione che lo aveva messo all’asta, come se fosse stato solo un animale da riproduzione o una bambola sessuale.

Emily accarezzò la testa di John, attirandone l’attenzione: “Se hai bisogno, mi puoi chiamare con questo pulsante. Arriverò immediatamente. Lascio anche la porta aperta, così ti sentiremo, se dovessi chiamare.”

John le sorrise riconoscente. Le due donne uscirono, lasciando soli i due maschi Omega.

 

 

Greg si guardò intorno e prese una sedia, per accomodarsi accanto al letto. John ne seguiva ogni movimento, pronto a reagire a una eventuale mossa sospetta, che l’uomo potesse fare.

Greg sorrise, comprensivo: “Mi dispiace molto per quello che hai passato. Purtroppo, non potevo rivelarti chi io fossi veramente, senza correre il rischio di mandare a monte la mia copertura.”

“Capisco.”

“Non so se i dottori abbiano avuto occasione di spiegarti che cosa sia successo durante il tuo primo Calore.”

“Cioè?”

Greg sospirò. Si osservò le mani, per raccogliere i pensieri, e rialzò la testa, per fissare John negli occhi: “Sono stato costretto a somministrarti una droga che amplifica i sintomi del Calore, facendoti provare un intenso e anomalo desiderio di accoppiarti,” spiegò, con voce bassa.

“Ah,” interloquì John, in tono secco e stringendo le labbra.

“Non ho potuto evitarlo. Magnussen si sarebbe accorto subito che qualcosa non andava, se non lo avessi fatto. Tu non avevi mai avuto il Calore prima e non avresti mai potuto simulare gli effetti della droga in modo credibile. Inoltre, non si tratta solo di quello che tu mostri di provare, ma è anche una questione di odori, che, a causa della droga, sono più pungenti e acuti. Se io non ti avessi somministrato la droga…”

“La missione sarebbe stata messa in pericolo, lei sarebbe stato smascherato e non avrebbe potuto salvarmi,” concluse John per il poliziotto, in tono più dolce.

L’uomo sorrise, rassicurato dalle parole del ragazzo: “Volevo anche restituirti questo,” aggiunse, estraendo una collanina dalla tasca. John riconobbe subito la sua pietra: “Non la ha consegnata a Sherlock?”

“No. Questa pietra è una cosa troppo importante per essere lasciata a qualcuno che conosci da così poco tempo,” rispose Greg.

“Ma io le ho spiegato perché volevo che…”

“Sì, lo so e ho compreso il tuo desiderio. Considera, però, che io sapevo che ti avremmo salvato e che non ti sarebbe accaduto nulla,” il poliziotto interruppe John.

“Oh, certo. Lei era sicurissimo che sarebbe andato tutto bene!” Sbuffò il giovane Omega, in tono sarcastico.

“Sì. Ne ero convinto. Non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di farti veramente del male. Mi dispiace molto per quello che sei stato costretto a sopportare, ma ti posso garantire che ci sono altri Omega che hanno subito violenze molto peggiori delle tue,” insisté Greg, convinto.

“Questo non spiega perché non abbia dato a Sherlock la mia pietra.”

“Tu sai quale sia il suo significato?”

“Certo che lo so! Me lo ha spiegato mia nonna,” ribatté John, seccato.

“Allora saprai che l’Omega la deve donare alla persona con cui forma il Legame, come testimonianza definitiva del sentimento che lega i due.”

“Sì. Lo so.”

“Tu e Sherlock siete giovani. Molto giovani. Siete poco più che bambini…”

“… non siamo bambini! Noi…” sbottò John, arrabbiato.

“Siete adolescenti. – si corresse Greg, alzando una mano per bloccare le proteste del giovane Omega – Non esattamente due adulti. Siete amici e questo è bellissimo, soprattutto perché Sherlock non ha mai avuto molti amici. Però siete giovani. Vi siete incontrati in un momento difficile delle vostre vite e vi siete aiutati e sostenuti a vicenda. Forse vi siete innamorati, ma…”

“… non abbiamo fatto nulla di male…”

“Ti credo, John. Non metto in dubbio la vostra correttezza. So meglio di tutti che non avete fatto nulla di male. Credo, comunque, che sia giusto che la pietra rimanga a te e che sia tu a consegnarla a Sherlock, quando sarete adulti e sarete più sicuri dei vostri sentimenti.”

Greg smise di parlare e osservò John. Le mani del giovane Omega stringevano con forza il lenzuolo e gli occhi erano pieni di lacrime, ma il ragazzo non permise che scivolassero lungo le guance.

“John, avete tutta la vita davanti. Non è necessario che bruciate i tempi. Se siete veramente innamorati, potrete approfondire il vostro legame, quando sarete più adulti e consapevoli di quello che state facendo,” riprese il poliziotto.

“Che cosa sarà di me?” Domandò John, con voce flebile.

“Ho ottenuto da un giudice che tu venga affidato a un mio amico che vive a Plymouth.”

John alzò di scatto il viso per guardare Greg, disperato: “Ma così non potrò più vedere Sherlock!”

“Un giorno tornerai a Londra, ma ora, per la tua sicurezza, è meglio che tu vada via. Tuo padre è stato arrestato per averti venduto. Sarà sicuramente condannato e non ti darà più problemi. Tua sorella è maggiorenne e sarà assistita dai servizi sociali, che la aiuteranno a trovare un lavoro, per mantenersi.”

“Se le cose stanno così, perché…”

“Alcuni uomini di Magnussen sono ancora a piede libero e potrebbero decidere di vendicarsi su di te.”

“Non lo sta facendo per tenermi lontano da Sherlock? Perché pensa che io non sia degno di lui?” Chiese John, riuscendo a stento a fare in modo che la voce non si incrinasse.

Greg prese le mani di John fra le proprie e le strinse con forza: “No, John. Non lo sto facendo perché penso che tu non sia degno di Sherlock. Anzi. Mi dispiace moltissimo separarvi perché ho capito quanto siate vicini e so che sentirete l’uno la mancanza dell’altro. Se esistesse un’altra soluzione, non esiterei ad adottarla, ma non c’è. Credimi.”

“Posso… posso salutarlo?”

“Kate è qui per portarti via. Prima lasci Londra, meglio è,” sospirò Greg.

“Devo già andare? Non posso…”

“Puoi scrivergli una lettera. Ti do la mia parola d’onore che gliela consegnerò stasera stessa,” promise Greg.

John capì che non avrebbe ottenuto altro, che non era padrone della propria vita: “Grazie,” mormorò, sconfitto.

“Plymouth ti piacerà. – lo confortò Greg – Il mio amico si chiama Christopher Pride ed è un agente di polizia. Lui e sua moglie Sonja Wade sono entrambi Omega…”

“Due Omega sposati?” lo interruppe John, sorpreso.

“Lo so. Non si sente tutti i giorni che due Omega si sposino, ma a volte succede. Chris e Sonja non hanno figli, ma sono due persone eccezionali. Capita spesso che la Corte affidi loro giovani Omega in difficoltà. Ti troverai bene con loro.”

“Quanto tempo ho per scrivere a Sherlock?”

“Non ti metteremo fretta. Vado ad aspettare fuori, va bene?”

John annuì. Greg gli strinse nuovamente le mani, in un gesto rassicurante, e uscì, lasciando solo il giovane Omega.

 

 

Sherlock si muoveva nervosamente per la propria stanza. Continuava a sdraiarsi, alzarsi per sedere alla scrivania, scattare in piedi per guardare fuori dalla finestra, tornare sul letto, in un moto continuo e senza riposo. Si sentiva stanco, triste e sconfitto e questo lo irritava e preoccupava, al tempo stesso. Erano trascorse solo poche ore, da quando Anthea aveva riferito che John era in un luogo sicuro, sano e salvo. Eppure, per Sherlock sembravano trascorsi secoli. La rabbia e la frustrazione crescevano dentro di lui. Non potere fare nulla, non sapere che cosa stesse accadendo, era snervante e deprimente. Doveva vedere John con i propri occhi. Assicurarsi che stesse bene, che veramente non fosse ferito, che nessuno gli avesse fatto del male. Invece, era costretto a stare chiuso in camera sua, in attesa di notizie che non arrivavano mai. Improvvisamente si irrigidì e tese le orecchie. Un rumore. La porta d’ingresso era stata aperta con le chiavi.

Greg era tornato.

Sherlock spalancò la porta della camera e si precipitò al piano terra, giusto in tempo per vedere Mycroft e Greg che si baciavano appassionatamente: “Siete disgustosi. Come sta John? Dove si trova? Quando posso vederlo?” Sbottò, tutto d’un fiato.

Mycroft stava per rispondere in modo seccato, ma Greg lo prevenne: “John sta bene. Ha passato dei momenti difficili, ma è un ragazzo forte e si riprenderà completamente.”

“Non mi hai detto dove sia,” sibilò Sherlock, pressante.

“Sherlock…” Mycroft non fece nulla per celare la minaccia presente nella voce.

“Non posso dirti dove sia. Per la sua sicurezza, è stato mandato via da Londra…”

“CHE COSA?!”

“… è in un luogo sicuro e ti garantisco che le persone che si prendono cura di lui sono affidabili e degne della nostra massima fiducia…”

“NOI DOVEVAMO CHIEDERE IL SUO AFFIDAMENTO! ME LO AVEVI PROMESSO, MYCROFT!”    

“Smettila di urlare e ascolta…” il fratello tentò di calmare Sherlock, ma il ragazzo non riusciva a contenere la propria rabbia: “LO SAPEVO CHE NON AVREI DOVUTO FIDARMI DI TE! HAI PROCRASTINATO LA DOMANDA DI AFFIDAMENTO FINO A ORA SOLO PER FARLO PORTARE VIA! LO HAI FATTO APPOSTA! PER UNA VOLTA CHE QUALCUNO SI È INTERESSATO A ME, TU ME LO HAI PORTATO VIA!”

Greg afferrò Sherlock per le spalle e lo tenne con fermezza: “Adesso ascoltami attentamente e cerca di capire quello che ti dico. Il padre di John lo aveva venduto a una organizzazione…”

“…lo sapevo! Quel bastardo! Io lo ucciderò…”

“… smettila di dire sciocchezze e ascolta! Io mi ero infiltrato nell’organizzazione e stanotte abbiamo fatto irruzione durante un’asta di Omega. John è stato salvato e nessuno lo ha toccato. Ora è in viaggio verso un luogo sicuro. John non può rimanere a Londra. Prima che facessimo irruzione, era stato comprato da qualcuno che non era presente fisicamente nella stanza, ma solo tramite telefono. Non siamo riusciti a risalire al compratore e non possiamo sapere che cosa possa fare. John deve essere tenuto al sicuro, in un luogo segreto, fino a quando non avremo identificato tutti quelli coinvolti nel commercio degli Omega e saremo certi che l’acquirente non farà nulla per arrivare a lui o potremo arrestarlo. Mi hai capito?”

“Se avete fatto irruzione, avrete arrestato qualcuno che conoscesse il compratore. Quella non è certo gente che accetti offerte sulla parola. Interrogate i capi e fatevi dire i nomi di chi non era presente. Non dovrebbe essere difficile, nemmeno per voi stupidi poliziotti di Scotland Yard.”

“SHERLOCK!” Sbottò Mycroft.

Greg sospirò, passandosi stancamente una mano fra i capelli: “Avevamo arrestato il capo dell’organizzazione. Si chiamava Charles Augustus Magnussen…”

“Chiamava?” Interloquì Sherlock, interdetto.

“Mentre stavo andando in ospedale da John, mi hanno chiamato dalla centrale. Magnussen è stato trovato morto, nella sua cella. Sarà difficile scoprire chi lo abbia ucciso. Chiunque sia il mandante, non ha solo messo  tacere un testimone scomodo, ma ha anche chiuso definitivamente la bocca a chiunque pensasse di collaborare con noi. Capisci perché sono stato costretto a mandare via John subito? Non sappiamo chi sia il compratore, ma è qualcuno di così potente da fare uccidere un prigioniero dentro le mura di Scotland Yard. Che cosa potrebbe fare a John, se non lo nascondessimo? Le pochissime persone che sanno dove si trovi, sono fidatissime e non lo tradiranno mai.”

Sherlock respirava affannosamente, fissando il cognato, furente. Impiegò qualche secondo per elaborare completamente quello che Greg gli aveva detto: “Mi giuri che a John non accadrà nulla?”

“Te lo giuro,” ribadì Greg, in tono deciso.

“Che cosa ne è stato di quel bastardo di Brent Watson?”

“Il padre di John è stato arrestato. Finirà davanti a un giudice tutt’altro che compiacente.”

“Bene… bene…” la voce di Sherlock si spense in un sussurro, mentre la perdita di John si faceva strada dalla mente al cuore. Il giovane Holmes stentò a trattenere un singhiozzo.

A Mycroft si strinse il cuore nel vedere il suo fratellino così disperato e non potere fare nulla per alleviare il suo dolore. Si sentiva come se avesse mancato alla parola che aveva dato a Sherlock. Si chiese dove avesse sbagliato, che cosa avrebbe potuto fare per evitare quello che era accaduto, ma non trovò una risposta. Se Greg diceva che John sarebbe stato più al sicuro lontano da Londra, doveva essere così. Aveva letto i nomi eccellenti della lista che Anthea gli aveva procurato. Lo scandalo avrebbe travolto famiglie molto potenti e altolocate. Mycroft si chiese chi potesse esserci più in alto ancora di loro e la risposta non gli piacque.

“John mi ha dato una lettera per te,” disse Greg, in tono sommesso.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi sul cognato: “Dove è? Perché non me lo hai detto subito?”

Greg estrasse una busta bianca da una tasca e non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro, perché Sherlock gliela strappò di mano, senza tanti complimenti, e corse a chiudersi nella propria stanza.

Né Mycroft né Greg lo seguirono o dissero qualcosa. Entrambi sapevano che li aspettavano giorni difficili. Speravano solo che la lettera di John potesse portare un po’ di sollievo al dolore di Sherlock per il distacco dall’amico.

 

 

Sherlock corse fino alla propria stanza e chiuse la porta a chiave, per essere sicuro che nessuno potesse disturbarlo, mentre leggeva la lettera di John. Appoggiò la schiena alla porta, stringendo la busta in pugno. Il cuore batteva impazzito. Lentamente il respiro si fece meno affannoso. Sherlock alzò la mano che stringeva la busta e la fissò, come se potesse leggere la lettera senza aprirla. Sotto la finestra della sua stanza c’era una struttura in muratura su cui il vampiro si sedeva spesso, per osservare fuori senza essere visto. Con un paio di rapidi passi, il giovane Alfa si andò a sedere sotto la finestra. Prese la busta fra le mani, continuando a fissarla come se potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro, portandosi via un pezzo del suo cuore. Fu allora che si accorse che le mani gli tremavano. Con un moto di stizza, aprì la busta ed estrasse il foglio contenuto in essa. Riconobbe subito la grafia piccola e ordinata di John. L’avrebbe riconosciuta fra mille. Sherlock fu costretto a sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, per mettere bene a fuoco quello che John aveva scritto.

 

_Ciao Sherlock,_

_volevo salutarti, prima di lasciare Londra. Avrei tanto voluto farlo di persona, ma mi hanno detto che devo partire subito e che non possiamo passare da casa tua. Ho conosciuto tuo cognato, Greg. È  un tipo davvero in gamba. Mi piacerebbe essere forte e determinato come lui, da adulto. Si è preso cura di me e ha fatto in modo che nessuno mi facesse del male. Avresti dovuto vederlo quando ha sollevato per il collo e appeso al muro un medico che mi stava visitando! È stato davvero fantastico! Voglio imparare anche io le tecniche di difesa personale, così nessuno potrà più toccarmi, senza che io lo voglia._

_Mi dispiace molto lasciare Londra, perché tutte le persone che conosco vivono qui. Non vorrei andare via, ma Greg pensa che sia meglio così, per la mia sicurezza e io mi fido di lui._

_Mi mancherete. Tu. E Mike e Molly. E Sarah. Mi mancheranno i pomeriggi trascorsi a studiare e ridere insieme. Mi mancheranno i nostri pranzi. Le tue deduzioni. Le tue spiegazioni. Le tue intuizioni. Non lasciare il gruppo. Mike, Molly e Sarah hanno bisogno di te. Sii comprensivo e paziente con loro. Sai che, se gli spieghi tutto con calma, possono comprendere i concetti più complicati. Inoltre, pensarvi mentre studiate tutti e quattro insieme, mi farà sentire come se fossi ancora con voi e allevierà la mia solitudine._

_Sono contento che l’ultimo ricordo che avrò di voi sia il  ballo di Natale. Soprattutto, non dimenticherò mai la passeggiata sotto il cielo stellato, in riva al Tamigi. È stata la più bella serata di tutta la mia vita. E mi terrà legato a te per sempre._

_Saluta per me anche Mike, Molly e Sarah. Spiega loro perché sono stato costretto o lasciarvi. Un giorno tornerò a Londra. Spero tanto che potremo ritrovarci. Io non mi dimenticherò mai di voi._

_Ricordatevi di me._

_A presto._

_John Watson_

Sherlock rilesse la breve lettera un altro paio di volte. Alzò gli occhi, guardando il cielo stellato, fuori dalla finestra. John non era entrato in dettagli personali perché aveva compreso che qualcuno avrebbe potuto leggere la lettera, oltre a lui, ma gli aveva fatto capire che il loro bacio era stato importante anche per lui e che non lo avrebbe dimenticato.

 

 

Il lieve ronzio del motore dell’auto faceva da sottofondo al viaggio silenzioso di John verso Plymouth. Kate lo aveva fatto sedere sul sedile posteriore, in modo che potesse sdraiarsi e riposare. John non riusciva a prendere sonno. Una profonda tristezza e una strana rabbia lo tenevano sveglio. Avrebbe voluto salutare gli amici, prima di partire. Avrebbe voluto rivedere Sherlock per l’ultima volta, per dirgli quanto fosse stato importante il loro bacio per lui. Che non lo avrebbe mai scordato. Che avrebbe conservato ogni ricordo del tempo trascorso con lui, come se fosse stato il più prezioso dei tesori. Lo sguardo si spostò fuori dal finestrino, dove la notte avrebbe presto lasciato il posto all’alba. Osservando le stelle che scorrevano veloci, il giovane Omega individuò Orione e lo seguì, mentre un senso di pace e malinconia gli invadeva il cuore. A John sembrò di sentire l’odore del Tamigi, il profumo di Sherlock, le sue braccia forti intorno al suo corpo, le sue labbra sulle proprie: “Ricordati di me,” sussurrò alle stelle.

 

 

Lo sguardo di Sherlock vagò per il cielo, mentre una sensazione di malinconia si annidava nel suo cuore. Avrebbe voluto rivedere John almeno per un ultimo saluto. Vedere i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, le sue labbra, per non dimenticarle. Aveva letto di un sistema per memorizzazione che chiamavano palazzo mentale. Sherlock lo usava per ricordare le formule di chimica, ma doveva funzionare anche per altre cose. Chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò e aggiunse un’altra stanza, al suo palazzo. Era più grande delle altre, perché doveva contenere ogni memoria del tempo trascorso con John. Più bella delle altre perché i ricordi di John erano più importanti delle formule chimiche. La prima cosa che piazzò al centro della stanza, su un tavolino di legno di faggio, fu una statua greca di Orione e Sirio. Aprì gli occhi sul cielo stellato e la costellazione era lì, davanti a lui, come se fosse stata evocata dal ricordo di quella notte: “Ricordati di me,” sussurrò alle stelle.

 

 

Le stelle brillavano. Lontane. Fredde. Inconsapevoli testimoni degli eventi umani. Custodi di sogni, desideri, promesse e richieste.

Per un breve periodo, le vite di due ragazzi si erano incrociate. Poteva essere un incontro come tanti. Fugace e insignificante. Un fuoco fatuo, che entrambi avrebbero presto cancellato dalla memoria, per continuare a inseguire il proprio destino. Invece, entrambi avevano capito che erano uno parte dell’altro. Sentivano, anche se in modo inspiegabile, che le loro strade si sarebbero riunite. Speravano che sarebbe stato presto. John e Sherlock si sarebbero ritrovati, perché nulla e nessuno li poteva tenere separati troppo a lungo.

_E le stelle stanno a guardare._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Ho un elmetto in testa, pronto a respingere tutte le “maledizioni” di chi si aspettava una ricongiunzione dell’Omega e dell’Alfa/Vampiro già alla fine di questo racconto. Spero che non ve la prenderete troppo per il fatto che io abbia separato John e Sherlock. È vero che ho promesso arcobaleni e unicorni alla fine della strada, ma il cammino è appena iniziato. Questa prima parte serviva a mettere le fondamenta della serie. John e Sherlock si sono conosciuti e innamorati. Sullo sfondo ci sono i presupposti dei problemi che i due dovranno affrontare prima di arrivare al sospirato “E vissero felici e contenti”. Dovrete avere un po’ (in realtà taaaaaaanta) pazienza, ma tutto infine avrà un suo perché. Almeno, nella mia testa lo ha. 
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto e seguito il racconto. Grazie per i kudos e per le recensioni.
> 
> Io sarò sempre contenta di conoscere le vostre impressioni su quello che scrivo.
> 
> Il primo capitolo della seconda parte della serie sarà pubblicato sabato 14 ottobre 2017. Devo prendermi una settimana di pausa per portarmi avanti nella scrittura della seconda parte, in modo da non dovere saltare una settimana durante la pubblicazione del racconto per mancanza di materiale. Spero di trovarvi tutti qui, curiosi di sapere che cosa io mi sia inventata per tormentare i poveri John e Sherlock.  
> E voi lettori.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
